The Power of Believing
by yamiakuzetsu
Summary: A new evil has surfaced, and all of the Chosen Children except Hikari were able to stop it... But why? What does this evil has to do with Hikari? Read on to know the truth... And the reason why she stood out. Adv/02 & Frontier X-over. Full Summary Inside!
1. SA's Sudden Weakening

Now, after a LONG time of waiting… Here's my 2nd fanfic, finally! I got trouble with this at first, ('cause I didn't have a written version of this story xD) but I've decided to put this up next! Well, since "An Irreplaceable Gift" is RDvm's story, then his rival, DarkAkumon or DA for short, should have a story as well! Hehehe… If you guys are wondering why I wasn't active since I have finished my first fic is just because I had to finish & focus on my Comics' third special chapter, featuring my 2 Fave OC Digimons, Tenshimon & Toushimon, along with the latest leader Digimon, Shoutmon! (I had little time to continue it since I had to work on "An Irreplaceable Gift" as well) =3

Full Summary: (**This story can be also dubbed as, "The Story of the Origin of DarkAkumon". =D)**

**_It's just a normal day for Takeru & Hikari saving Odaiba as their secret Digimon forms, F.A. & S.A… not until an evil Digimon appeared that kidnapped S.A. as her human form, as it had discovered that she is Hikari from its observations. That Digimon tricked everyone into hating S.A. & used her identity to successfully deceive them into thinking that S.A. already became evil. Little by little, the people losing their trust to S.A. multiplied & multiplied… Hikari was freed from the Digimon's grasp, but upon her return, she was not welcomed. Instead, everyone but Takeru that were close to her became furious of her, but Takeru didn't lose his faith to her. Hikari was greatly depressed, not knowing what to do… although there were still some loyal believers of S.A. that wanted her to be deemed innocent of the things that happened to the society. Finally, S.A's "end" came, all events of her life ending in the revelation of the truth that S.A, or Hikari, was truly innocent of all crimes that S.A's impersonator did, and came to the point of a heroic sacrifice to save the people._**

**…_But the story does not end there. A year had passed since Hikari's death… And Takeru struggled to save the place alone, even worsening when a new evil Digimon came. Then, that's where the real journey begins…_**

I know you're excited, so let's start, shall we? Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon (Which will appear later on the fic), SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1** – _**S.A's Sudden Weakening**_

* * *

A usual day again for the city's protectors, FighterAngemon & SereneAngewomon… Why, because they encounter Digimons **every single day! **But, today was really tiring for S.A. for such reason that she really doesn't know…

F.A: S.A! It's your turn to attack! Shoot MadLeomon Armed Mode's chainsaw with your arrow!

S.A: O-ok, got it F.A… _(I hope I get this right…)_ **Light Arrow!**

MadLeomon: Muahahaha! Bet you can't attack me now, S.A! I know, you're feeling weak right now… Graah!

S.A: N-no…! _Gomenasai, F.A…_

F.A: [stops the Digimon's attack, facing S.A] S.A, you don't have to say sorry… Don't worry, I'll always protect you!

S.A: F.A…

F.A: Raah! **Kibou no Mori!**

MadLeomon: NOOO! [disintegrates into data]

F.A: [reverts back to Takeru, runs with Hikari in a safe place] Are you okay, Hikari-chan?

S.A: [Reverts back to Hikari] Yeah, but… I'm deeply sorry… You had to risk yourself to save me…

Takeru: Aw, come on! It's no one's fault. What you need is a time for enough rest. I'll take you to Taichi-san, okay?

Hikari: B-but…! Sigh, okay…

* * *

~Yagami Residence~

Taichi: Oh, Takeru! Thanks for accompanying my sister all the way back home. Well, take care going home, and say hi for Yamato for me!

Takeru: No problem! Bye, Taichi-san, Hikari-chan!

~ o ~ o ~

Taichi: By the way, where have you been, Hikari?

Hikari: Oh! Hahaha… [sweatdrops]

Taichi: Where, on a date with Takeru? [laughs jokingly]

Hikari: _Oniichan! _ I just helped Takeru with the people affected by the attack of the evil Digimon again…

Taichi: Oh, really… Hmm, you seem kinda tired…

Hikari: It's, uhh, nothing, really! But I'll try to rest a bit too…

Taichi: The bed's all fixed already, so you could just jump in! I fixed the bed just for you, Hikari!

Hikari: Aww, thanks a lot, _Oniichan! _[goes off in their bedroom]

* * *

~Hikari & Taichi's bedroom~

_Hikari: (Ugh… Why do I feel so… feeble? I know I'm not tired… Even Takeru… Those Digimon fights are not really that hard…)_

_S.A _[from Hikari's D-3]_: Hikari… I can feel something, actually… But it's barely even felt._

_Hikari: (Well then, what is it, S.A?)_

_S.A: I could feel… that something is draining our strength. Not in a rapid way, but… We gradually lose power over time. That's what I observed…_

_Hikari: (Hmm… Do you think it's made by a Digimon?)_

_S.A: I don't think so… We could just be really tired from battles & such… But your idea may be a possibility…_

_Hikari: (O-ok… I understand. Good night, S.A!)_

_S.A: Oyasuminasai! _[gives a smile to Hikari before going back to her D-3]

* * *

~The Next Morning…~

Fortunately, Hikari was feeling a lot better. As always, a Digimon is at loose again at Odaiba… And as expected, F.A. & S.A. will go again there to save the innocent lives of the people.

Hiroaki (Yamato & Takeru's father): Hurry up! This is a scoop, and I'm sure everyone is aware of this event!

Sakurada: This is nothing to the viewers now, anyway… They got tired of hearing news about a monster attacking Odaiba every single day…

Hiroaki: Oh, right… Hehehe… _(Rats! What will happen to our TV ratings? If Digimons just rarely show up…)_

~ o ~ o ~

Takeru & Hikari: **Digi-Spirit Evolution!**

Takeru: _**FighterAngemon!**_

Hikari: _**SereneAngewomon!**_

S.A: I hope I won't screw up things again…

F.A: You wouldn't do that, I know it! Believe in yourself, S.A… We can do it!

S.A: [hesitates for a second, but suddenly cheers up] _Un! _F.A,_ arigato_!

The evil Digimon, a DeathMeramon, was an ultimate Digimon, which they can't defeat with their own power! But, they still had their own strategy, a trump card that they hardly can use…

F.A: Ungh… This Digimon is too tough for us to handle… Know what I'm thinking?

S.A: Yup! Let's use our Beast Spirits!

S.A. & F.A: **Slide Evolution!**

S.A: _**SphinxRefertimon!**_

F.A: _**WildPegasmon!**_

F.A. slide evolved to his hidden Beast Form: WildPegasmon. As a Digimon similar to Patamon's armor evolution, Pegasmon, he shares the same color with the armor Digimon & looks like a Pegasus that stands on two feet and is more machine-like, unlike his armor counterpart. He has sharp nails on his feet (instead of hooves) and has robotic arms that could change to chain guns! SphinxRefertimon, S.A's Beast Spirit, looks like Nefertimon, Tailmon's armor evolution through the Digimental of Light. She resembled the Armor Digimon but is also white-colored. She can also stand upright & has a face looking like a long mask. She had more armor than Nefertimon & is more inclined in speed but also has great defense.

DeathMeramon: _Nani?_ Hmmph… I'll just take you on! And I could still defeat you like no other Digimon can! **Heat Chain!**

WildPegasmon: Grr, *neighs* [evades attack] **Chain Arm!**

WildPegasmon shooted loads of bullets from his chain gun-arm, stunning DeathMeramon & taking him down!

DeathMeramon: Arggh… Take this! **Heavy Metal Fire!**

Moving at the speed of light, SphinxRefertimon reflected the blow & used her attack!

SphinxRefertimon: Graah! **Electromagnetic Forge!**

DeathMeramon: [easily stops her attack] Well, well! Fire will only make me more powerful! Heh, meet your doom!

SphinxRefertimon: AAAH! [reverts back to Hikari]

WildPegasmon: HRR- Wha? Hikari-chan! _(N-not again… I hope nothing's wrong with her…) _GRR… **Bombard Rampage!**

DeathMeramon: U-UWAAH! [disappears as data]

~ o ~ o ~

WildPegasmon [reverting back to Takeru]: Good thing no one saw you reverting back to your human form…

Hikari: I-I know this is going to happen… I… I feel so ashamed… I'm so sorry…

Takeru: Hikari-chan… _(What can I do to make her feel better? Ohh… I feel guilty for her… I… I don't even know what to do…)_

Hikari: Sigh… Huh? Takeru-kun, look! I see an assembly of people in there!

Takeru: …Yeah! The people are saying something about… **F.A. & S.A?**

~ o ~ o ~

_Person 1: That S.A! I doubt her now… Look, she isn't doing anything to help F.A. now!_

_Person 2: Yeah! She just uses F.A. instead of helping him!_

_Child: If that is the case, let's just trust F.A!_

_Mother: My little boy's right, F.A. does everything to save our city! Not like that weak brat…_

~ o ~ o ~

Hikari: Wh-what…? S.A's totally not like that… She's the kindest Digimon I've ever met…

Takeru: And they wanted to only trust F.A… Hey, wait, Father's interviewing them?

Hiroaki: W-woah! One at a time! We need a proper interview!

Takeru: _Otousan! _Hahaha! [hugs his father]

Hiroaki: O-oh! Takeru! It's a long time since we've last seen each other. Cut the recording, please!

Takeru: _Otousan, _I know that what they're saying is not true… S.A. isn't evil… She won't ditch F.A. in her whole life…

Hikari: Y-yeah… I hope all of them regain trust to her… If S.A. heard those words, she'll be really hurt… And F.A. too… He doesn't want S.A. left alone!

_S.A: Hikari… Thanks… Thank you for helping me & F.A…_

Hiroaki: [whispers] _Well… I can't do anything about that… If I would deny their opinions & do something crazy on screen, I'm fired!_

Hikari: T-that's ok… We understand. Thank you Mr. Ishida! And give my thanks to Mrs. Takaishi too!

_Hiroaki: (WHA? THAT NATSUKO? I wouldn't talk about her again. Hmph, I would only just argue with that woman and start a conflict with the family again. I don't want that!)_

~ o ~ o ~

Takeru: Hikari! Why did you talk about _Okaasan _with my father? He'll be mad for sure!

Hikari: Oops! I didn't mean it… [giggles] Hehehe…

What they didn't know is that there is a Mysterious Digimon lurking in the shadows, watching their every move…

Unknown Digimon: Your power will be mine very soon, Angel Warrior… You just don't notice it, but I do it little by little… Muahahaha…

* * *

_What is this Digimon planning to do to the Angel Warriors? And who is this evil Digimon who is actually different among all the other Digimons F.A. & S.A. encountered? In the next chapter, the Angel Warriors will be put to danger… What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 2, "__**The Shape-Shifting Digimon's Pursuit**__!" _

_**Oniichan – Big Brother**_

_**Otousan – Father**_

_**Okaasan- Mother**_

I missed typing Author's notes xD  
Anyways, this is a sad chapter, don't you think? Oh, and if you already read one of the V-Tamer manga Crossover chapters, I think you might know this mysterious Digimon I'm talking about… ^_^

Hmm, I will be typing the 2nd chapter already!  
And if you're wondering why I made this a Taichi/Hikari fic even though that it shows more of Takeru and Hikari, the reason is that Takari will be a bit present at the first half of the fic, and will focus more on Taichi & Hikari on the 2nd half. Cool, huh? =D

Well then, be seeing you shortly guys! Have a nice day =)


	2. The Shapeshifting Digimon's Pursuit!

It's a new chapter again! Well, so far from now, Chapter 1 is already gaining some positive reviews to my dearest readers! Please spread this fic even more to your friends (even my previous fic, "_**An Irreplaceable Gift**_"! It's set in Christmas so it really fits the season these days) =D

Well then, on with the fic! ;)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon (Which will appear later on the fic), SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – **_**"**__**The Shape-Shifting Digimon's Pursuit**__**!"**_

* * *

The Mysterious Digimon was swift in moving that no one even noticed it, not even a sound is heard… But all of a sudden, a Digimon appeared behind the group of people!

Hiroaki: Huh? Wh-what is that?

Person 1: Wait, I remember that thing! It's one of the creatures that protected the internet from a virus way back in 2000! It's the orange Dinosaur!

Hiroaki: Orange Dinosaur…? Is that Greymon?

Greymon: GRAAH! H-hello there…!

_Hiroaki: [reports on-screen] Exclusive footage! We see here one of the creatures, which are called "Digimons", that protected our world more than once! With this, we have nothing to worry about this matter. Good afternoon to everyone._

~ o ~ o ~

Greymon: [hurriedly runs away] Good thing I had changed form before anyone got to see me as my original form… [reverts to original state] Little did they know about my true plans for the Angel Warriors' Digi-Spirits…

* * *

Hikari: Takeru-kun, don't you feel like, umm… Tired?

Takeru: Of course not… Why? What's the matter? Are you feeling tired, Hikari-chan?

Hikari: Oh, n-no! Haha! I'm just asking, that's all…

Takeru: If you say so, then I'll believe you… _(But still, I think you feel something that you don't tend to tell us… I just worry about that…)_

~ o ~ o ~

Hikari: Thanks again Takeru-kun. Let's expect a Digimon again tomorrow… Sigh…

Takeru: Yeah… Are you sure you're not feeling anything weird?

Hikari: I promise you, I'm fine… Don't worry about me, just worry about the Digimons! Hahaha…

Takeru: Well then… I can't do anything about that… What I can only say is… Take care!

Hikari: _Arigato! _[weakly] Same to you too…

* * *

~Yagami Residence, Night~

Taichi: Hmm, are you **REALLY** sure that you're fine, Hikari? You sure look frail today…

Hikari: _Oniichan, _I'm exhausted, it's nothing really serious… You're being overprotective again…

Taichi: S-sorry… Say, did you hear about the battle between the Angel Warriors & DeathMeramon?

Hikari: [nervously] …O-oh, **THAT**! Yup… And S.A. was, well… Taken down again as she's not supposed to be…

Taichi: … I hope S.A. gets back into top shape again soon.

Hikari: Really? You care about her too? I mean, you're not mad at her, unlike the people whom Mr. Ishida interviewed on TV?

Taichi: I… believe in S.A. If she's evil, then why would she continue to protect Odaiba together with F.A? Then, look at her condition now… She's tired because of the endless battles they have to go into. I don't know why those guys suddenly hated her…

Hikari: Good thing you still think S.A's good, _Oniichan… _Actually, I know her personally and asked me to make others believe in her again…

Taichi: **WHAT?** You know her in person? Why didn't you say it to me before? I wanted to meet her so much!

Hikari: Ahahaha… _(I got stuck again in this situation… Ugh… I need to make an excuse, and **FAST!**)_

Taichi: Please, Hikari! Bring me to her!

Hikari: _D-demo…! _I… promised S.A. not to let anyone know about her whereabouts! I should keep my promise, you know… Hehehe…

Taichi: Oh, yeah. Sorry again! But I really wanted to see her & F.A. in person…

Hikari: _Daijoubu, Oniichan! _You'll get a chance to meet them soon… [smiles]

Taichi: Really… Hey, enough of this! Let's go to sleep… *yawn*

Hikari: [lies in her bed] Okay! Good night, _Oniichan!_

Taichi: _Oyasumi…_ *snore…*

~ o ~ o ~

_Hikari: (Just look at him, S.A! Hahaha! He'll most probably dream about you… [giggles])_

_S.A: H-hikari! [laughs]_

_Hikari: (Anyways, let's just do better tomorrow, okay?)_

_S.A: I hope so, but I also hope that this wouldn't be much of a burden to you…_

_Hikari: (Cheer up, S.A! But I worry about tomorrow too, honestly… Sleep tight!)_

* * *

~The Next Day…~

The mysterious Digimon searches around for things to copy, but becomes impatient after a little while. It was very eager to finally defeat the Angel Warriors using all the abilities & powers it acquired. Along with that plan is when another evil Digimon attempted to attack the city yet again…

Hikari: A… A Digimon's on the loose again! I need to-

Taichi: [suddenly grabs Hikari's arm] _Ne, _Hikari! Where are you going again?

Hikari: Ahaha… to… To the comfort room! Why did you have to ask…?

Taichi: Ah, nothing! But I doubt you, honestly…

_Hikari: (H-how will I get past Oniichan now? I need to go help Takeru quick… Or else…!) _I-I'm telling the truth…! C'mon, let me go!

Taichi: Nuh-uh! How many times have you already done that to get past me in going to the Evil Digimon? You'll just get hurt, Hikari…

Hikari: But… Oniichan! It's urgent! I-

Taichi: …Don't make excuses again, Hikari. I know you're not feeling well.

Hikari: No, I'm not! _Oniichan,_ please…!

Taichi: [touches Hikari's forehead] Tsk, tsk, tsk… Look at you, you're having a fever! You can't go there in that state…

_Hikari: Demo, _S.A. will be…

Taichi: Sorry, Hikari, I have to do this… I won't let that happen again… About 6 Years ago… The one where I had put your life into great danger just because of my selfishness… [eyes begins to tear]

Hikari: But… I'm really sorry… It's my fault… But I still need to go there… I need to…

Taichi: Please, don't let that happen to you again… *sob*

Hikari: _(I understand Oniichan, but Takeru… He's battling alone… If it stays that way… Then, he'll absolutely lose to that Digimon!) _

Taichi: [grabs Hikari desperately] I won't let you go…! Hikari, please, I beg you…

_S.A: [looks at the TV] F.A, __**NO!**_

Hikari: Huh? Oh, no!

* * *

~Odaiba Streets~

F.A: [block the Digimon using his lance] Ungh… I can't… hold it off!

Leviamon: **GRAAH!** [exerts more force on F.A.]

F.A: I need to… stop it on my own… _(Even though it's almost impossible for me to resist this large __**Demon Lord Digimon**__…) _[slowly slides to the direction of the force of the foe]

Leviamon: **Rostrum!**

F.A: [sent flying by the attack] **AAAAH!**

The Legendary Warrior of Hope was immediately defeated by a Demon Lord Digimon that he obviously can't defeat alone… He got so many scratches & wounds from the vicious battle that he just fought, plus, he was sent away from the impact of the attack. His current whereabouts are unknown…

Child: Oh no, F.A. lost!

Man: I knew it! S.A. doesn't care about him now! I'll kill her when I see her, seriously!

_Hiroaki: [reports on-screen] We have just witnessed F.A's deadly battle with the gigantic Digimon! He was sent away, nowhere to be found…_

~ o ~ o ~

S.A: F.A! **Where are you?**

Driver: Hey, that's S.A! Get her!

S.A: Wh-what's happening here? Let me go…!

Police: You are under arrest for ignoring F.A. & leaving him dying in battle! Surrender, now!

S.A: I… I won't! I'll find F.A. & help him this instant! [escaped the people & ran away to find her partner]

Police: Hey, come back here! Reporting for backup! Help search the place for that outlaw, fast!

* * *

~Shibuya, Japan~ -10:16 PM-

S.A: *cough, cough* I feel so cold… and weak… I just hate this sudden fever… Where could F.A. be…?

_?: S.A… Help me…_

S.A: Who… Who's that?

_?: I'm… at the hospital near you… I'm using my remaining strength… to talk to you mentally…_

_S.A: (F.A! Don't worry, I'll come for you!)_

~ o ~ o ~

Takuya: Ah~! What a tiring day…

Tommy: **W-WAAH!**

J.P: What's the matter, Tommy?

Tommy: I just saw the evil Digimon, S.A!

Zoe: WHAT? You've gotta be kidding!

Kouji: I'll go after her & confront her!

Kouichi: I'm with you! You guys stay here & back us up when needed! _Iku zo!_

Takuya, Tommy, J.P & Zoe: _**Hai!**_

* * *

~At the Hospital…~

S.A, knowing that she's being hunted down by the people that heard all about what happened about her & F.A, sneaked to the windows of the building & followed F.A's directions…

S.A: [opening the window of F.A's room] I must be very quiet so that no one would notice me…

FighterAngemon lies motionless on the hospital bed, looking almost dying due to Leviamon…

S.A: F.A! [runs to F.A.] Are… Are you okay?

F.A: … [unconscious]

S.A: Oh… S-sorry… Sigh, I always do wrong to you… I hate myself for that, honestly… _Gomenasai…_

She was greatly hurt by how the people judge her… She kept it in herself this whole time. With sincerity, Hikari confessed all her wrongdoings & asked Takeru for his forgiveness…

S.A: Takeru-kun, I… I am so sorry… [tears falling] It's my entire fault all the time… You were put into that condition because I didn't come for you to fight Leviamon… You were almost killed because of me… I don't know if you could hear me, but… I'm ready to repent for my sins… Punish me, or do everything you want to me… But if you still can't regain your conscience, I'll promise that I'll guard you the whole night…

F.A: …It's not your fault, Hikari-chan…

S.A: F.A…? How-

F.A: [touches her forehead] I knew it… I knew that you weren't feeling any good since then… It's better for you to stay at your brother's care, rather than to stress yourself again… That will only help making you more sick & tired… Don't force yourself… It's okay to me…

S.A: I won't let you down… I'll *cough, cough* guard you until you recover completely…

F.A: S.A… I didn't know that you were that, ungh, serious…

S.A: Yeah…

Suddenly, 2 figures came inside the room, one guarding F.A. & one stopping S.A. to move.

Lobomon: F.A, we're here to protect you! This evil Digimon here might kill you!

Löwemon: Don't try to escape, S.A! We have you surrounded. Our other friends are outside, too.

S.A: F.A… Sorry again… I've done lots of mistakes for you… I… I deserve this…

F.A: [desperately tries to stand up from his bed] _M-matte…!_ You don't understand… S.A. didn't mean anything bad… She's innocent…! [eyes tears up a little]

Löwemon: I know that she's just forcing you to say that for her to be saved!

S.A: F.A, just… Don't care about me… I can't do anything to help you… I'm just a nuisance to you…

F.A: But, **S.A!**

Lobomon: Leave F.A. alone, S.A. You will only cause trouble to him…

Löwemon: Now, go away! [pushes S.A. towards the window]

_S.A: (I feel so guilty about my wrongdoings to you, F.A… I… I envy you… Everyone appreciates you even though you get wrong sometimes… Unlike me… *Sob*)_

_F.A: Iie… [tears silently fell from his eyes]_

* * *

S.A. fell from the window of the high building… She lost consciousness & luckily, she fell into a bushy area. But a shady figure went near her & kidnapped her…

Leviamon: Hmph, this form is too large for this area… [reverts into normal form] Finally, I got one of the Angel Warriors… Looks like my plans went very well indeed…

And now, let's do the final step: to separate the chosen one to its respective Digi-Spirit, and I just had thought the perfect step to do… This is going to be fun…

* * *

_Oh no…! It seems that Hikari was caught by the mysterious Digimon! What is this Digimon planning? And, who is this Digimon, really? Don't miss out the next chapter, __**"The Evil S.A? The Wrath of Metamormon"**_

Good thing I still remembered the plot from a story I did a year ago without any written version xD

Well then, I don't have much to say, actually… Hehehe… -_-"

Oh, on a side note: NO ONE OTHER THAN TAKERU & HIKARI KNOWS F.A. & S.A's TRUE IDENTITIES! Which is… themselves xD

You guys may have been noticing something about the Digimons F.A. & S.A. encounter… I'm sure some of you know that already! ;)

Ok, just a side comment from myself… **AWW… POOR HIKARI! I cried while making this part (especially the following chapters)… Imagine if you ARE Hikari! What would you feel? It's really hard, right? T_T**

See you again on the next chapter! (GETS REALLY EXCITED FOR DIGIMON XROS WARS EPISODE 15 THIS TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 9, 2010 xD)


	3. The Evil SA! Wrath of Metamormon

Okay… Now, what do guys think of my fanfic so far? Of course, you would say that this IS SAD… Really sad, I should say… But anyways, this chapter is gonna be TORTUROUS… What that evil Digimon plans to do is purely evil! Ok, enough of this, on with the fic! =)

And, on a side note: This is set in an AU, not in the same universe in "An Irreplaceable Gift"! I forgot to say it in chapter 1 xD

Also… **WARNING!** There will be… some **SUPER EVIL** scenes in this chapter, but there are only a few of it, so don't worry, okay? ^_^

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon (Which will appear later on the fic), SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – **_**"The Evil S.A? The Wrath of Metamormon"**_

* * *

Hikari was taken to an unfamiliar place, a very dark room with the Evil Digimon & herself, and a big TV screen in it.

Hikari: [tries to regain conscience] Ungh… Where… Where am I…?

Mysterious Digimon: Oh, now you're already awake! Hmph, now give me your Digi-Spirit. Or else…

Hikari: I don't care… I don't want S.A. to be held by such an enigmatic Digimon… Who are you, anyway…?

Mysterious Digimon: Me? I introduce myself as the only Digimon with the power to copy other Digimons, **Metamormon!**

Hikari: Copy…? N-no, don't do what you're thinking… Don't copy S.A… She'll get her reputation to be even worse… Ungh…

Metamormon: I want to copy all her abilities & to use it for my own intentions, get it? I want to take over the human world!

Hikari: We won't let you do that…! S.A, lend me your power…!

Metamormon: Just try to defeat me, little girl!

_S.A: Hikari, wait! Metamormon's not the average Digimon we see everyday…_

_Hikari: (What do you mean, S.A?)_

_S.A: Metamormon… He's a Digimon that has the power to copy its foes by memory. In addition to that, his power completely recovers after he transforms… So, his original strength is added onto the copied opponent's strength… Which make him literally stronger than the foe!_

_Hikari: (I-is that true? What else…?)_

_S.A: No one has ever heard of this strange Digimon since then… But he was known to be a deadly Digimon. Not even a single Digimon has won against its strength… Not even the strongest Digimons back then had defeated this devastating Digimon…_

_Hikari: (Then… Does that mean he's __**invincible**__?)_

Metamormon: Look at me! [gets Hikari's D-3 & scans S.A. slowly] I will copy all of her abilities, including her mind reading ability & her healing abilities!

Hikari: Gaah, S.A, no!

Metamormon: [pauses for a second] Hmm…? Why can't I copy those abilities? Well then, I guess I'll need to use her Spirit directly onto me & copying them at the same time…

Hikari: Stop, now…!

Metamormon: Shut up, you little brat! [transforms into S.A] Heh, good night! [throws a sleeping gas in the room]

Hikari: S.A…! Please… return… her… [loses consciousness]

* * *

~3 Days after~

F.A. finally recovered after that battle with Leviamon. However, he was more worried about S.A's disappearance since the last 3 nights.

Natsuko (Takeru & Yamato's mother): I should write a newspaper article about F.A's recovery within this day… Hmm, speaking of which, I hope Takeru's okay… He's been missing since he went out to help the people attacked by that Digimon 3 days ago… Wait, that's F.A! I better ask him about this topic!

~ o ~ o ~

F.A: That's weird… S.A. doesn't visit me anymore… Is she greatly affected by that event? Or was she put into jail? I need to go for her now!

To his surprise, he accidentally saw S.A. walking along a dark sidewalk. But something seems to be different to her…

F.A: Oh, S.A…? Is that really you? Oh, I missed you so much! [runs over to her] Hahaha!

S.A: Hmph, get away from me, you freak! [knocks F.A. down]

F.A: S.A…? Are you okay? You really seem different now… You actually don't look lively now… You look… Emotionless?

S.A: You don't care! [aims her arrow to him] You wanna die, huh?

F.A: I know you're not like that, S.A…

Boy: Hey, look, S.A's gonna shoot F.A. to death! Oh no! HELP!

Police: So there you are! FREEZE!

S.A: Pathetic humans, trying to defy my power…

Police: Calling for backup! S.A. will try to attack!

Suddenly, a Mugendramon appeared out of nowhere! The mindless Digimon saw F.A. & S.A, the Angel Warriors & tried to gobble them up for its meal…

F.A: S.A, watch out! [pushes S.A. out of the Digimon's reach]

Mugendramon: **RAWR!**

S.A: You fool! You don't have to save me! I can handle this Digimon by myself! I'm not that pathetic & helpless Digimon who always needed to be helped by someone! Get away!

F.A: But… You aren't weak at all… You're stronger than you think… And I believe in that…

S.A: **WATCH ME! GRAAH! Light Arrows!**

Mugendramon: RAAAAAH! [becomes data]

S.A: Hmph, such a weak Digimon… Now, did you see my true power?

F.A: Yes, but…

S.A: BUT? You're nothing to me now! I know, and I read your mind!

Natsuko: It doesn't have to come to this, S.A!

S.A: Well, well, a meddling human! I don't care about what you say. If you meddle even more, I'll exterminate you…

Natsuko: What did you say? I thought you were a kind Digimon that risks her life to save others! I believed in you even though most of the people here despise you… But now, you have proved to me that you're so evil!

S.A: What did I just say? "If you meddle even more, I'll exterminate you…" right? Then, pray for you to live… But it won't work, because I'm the one who'll finish you!

Natsuko: What…? You coward!

S.A: Hrr…! I'll finish this once & for all, HUMAN! [tries to stab her with a poisoned arrow]

Natsuko: No…! [closes her eyes] …Am… Am I saved…? Huh, no! This can't be happening…

F.A: [tries to move even hit by a poisoned arrow at his back] Are you okay… Mrs. Takaishi?

S.A: _**NANI? **_You imbecile…! Look at yourself! Risking yourself to save a helpless human like her?

_~ o ~ o ~_

_F.A: (Heh… Now I have realized… That you're not the real S.A…)_

_S.A: (How did you say so then? I don't look anything different as before, see?)_

_F.A: (Because… You… you don't know who's this human, right?)_

_S.A: (Of course I know…! She's… [tries to read F.A's mind])_

_F.A: (I knew it… You're trying to read my mind now… It means that you are only an impostor of S.A…!)_

_S.A: (Keh… You… __**KEEP QUIET & SHUT YOUR MOUTH**__!)_

~ o ~ o ~

S.A: I'll finish you now for real…!

Yamato: Wait, stop this, you monster!

Sora: You don't have the right to execute your own partner! He believed in you all these times!

Taichi: S.A… I believed in you too… Even my sister kept a promise to you… She trusted you…

S.A: I don't care about all of you, so just shut up! [jumps high in the air] You good-for-nothing creatures… **PERISH! LIGHT ARROWS!**

F.A: S.A, stop this…!** PLEASE! **I'm begging you! [protects Yamato, his mother & the others]**  
**

The impostor ruthlessly shot legions of arrows, causing a massive massacre on the place. At least hundreds of people were shot to death, and approximately 500 innocent lives were wounded by the attack. With that, the said "Good-turned-evil" warrior of Light was not just hated; she was** DESPISED **by the society.

* * *

F.A: [eyewear slowly cracks up & breaks] _Okaasan… _**MOTHER!**

Natsuko: [fading consciousness] F…A… Why… did you call me… _"Okaasan"_…?

F.A: Ungh… _Okaasan_… It's me, Takeru… That's why I always go out & F.A. suddenly appears…

Natsuko: T-takeru…! So that's why… you knew my name… And you… You always cover me up in times of danger… [hugs Takeru weakly]

F.A: _Okaasan_… I'm sorry… I didn't protect you enough… Look, you… You got wounded worse than me…

Natsuko: Takeru… Ungh… [almost loses consciousness]

F.A: Mother… [weakly carries her & the others & puts them in a safe place] You…! You did all of these to them… You… **YOU SHOULD BE EXTERMINATED! **

S.A: Yes, show your hatred to this Digimon in front of you!

F.A: Hrr… **RAAAGH! Kibou no Mori!** [manages to attack the impostor's weak point]

S.A: What the? N-noo…!

F.A: Go away… Digimons like you should never exist! Hurry, or else…

_S.A: (T-this creep can sometimes be so formidable even without his beloved partner… but I need to retreat, or else… I'll end up dead!)_

F.A: [holds his lance desperately] ** SCRAM!**

S.A: [running away] _(I hate it when this happens… If my memory didn't get corrupted by that pest's attack, I could turn into different Digimons again… And now I got stuck in this form, plus, S.A's data of special abilities were corrupted too… SHOOT!)_

* * *

F.A: *huff…huff…* [falls down unconscious, reverts back to Takeru]

Yamato: F.A…? You're… **TAKERU? **C'mon guys, let's bring him to the hospital!

Sora: I'll help! Let's go!

Taichi: Hikari's been missing for 3 days… I wonder what happened to her…

Sora: Don't worry, she'll be safe! Now, let's work together to bring them to a much safer place, the hospital…

Taichi: Yeah, but, who'll bring your mother, Yamato?

Yamato: O-oh…! Hahahaha! [sweatdrops] …Ahehehe. Oh, I know! _**OTOUSAN!**_

Hiroaki: Yes… What is it, son?

Yamato: I have a **PRETTY** important favor to ask from you… Don't say **NO**, okay?

Hiroaki: A-ah! Well, just for you… Okay.

Yamato: …Well… Could you please… help us bring… _Okaasan_ to the hospital?

Hiroaki: **WHAT? NO WAY!**

Yamato: I've just said not to say, "no"…! Tsk tsk tsk… [waves his pointer finger]

Hiroaki: B-but! Could I just bring Takeru…?

Yamato: Oh, no, no! At our age, we can't carry _Okaasan_ by ourselves, right?

**Sora & Taichi: YEAH… PERFECTLY SAID… **[shows off an evil smirk]

Hiroaki: [offended] Oh…! I can't do anything about this… Well, alright…

Yamato: **GREAT…** _(MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)_

Taichi: _(Sheesh… __**Crazy Yamato**__…)_

* * *

S.A: Those fools… Arrggh! Now I have to revert to my normal form & repair my memory circuit! [reverts to normal form, releases S.A's Digi-Spirit]

Hikari: U-ungh… Metamormon… Where did you take S.A…?

Metamormon: Oh, I didn't do anything cruel to her, don't worry… Now, here is her Digi-Spirit, and you can go away now… I don't need anything about you now.

Hikari: S.A! [her D-3 absorbs S.A] Are you okay? Didn't he hurt you…?

_S.A: No, Hikari, but… You wouldn't want to show yourself in public…_

_Hikari: (W-what do you mean…?)_

Metamormon: What are you waiting for? Good thing you didn't perish by my power… But I had my memory circuit broken… Rats!

Hikari: C'mon, S.A… [weakly] Let's, ungh, return back home…

* * *

That day… It was considered as the "Doomsday" of the whole place… Many got injured, killed & traumatized by the event… The others feared S.A, while the others loathed her, and very few of them still believe in her…

~Next Morning, At the Hospital…~

Yamato: Takeru… _Okaasan… _I feel sorry for you… I hope you wake up… And get well…

_Taichi: (Hikari… Where are you…? Oh… Don't tell me… S.A. did something really bad to you… I… I just can't imagine it…)_

Sora: Taichi…? Are you okay? I'm sure that… It's about Hikari, right?

Taichi: Don't mind me, Sora… I'm totally alright…

_Hiroaki: _[secretly looks at Natsuko indirectly]_ (Hmph, you should've been poisoned by that demon's arrow…) _[eyes tear up a bit]

Takeru: _O-oniichan…_

Yamato: Takeru… Takeru! The doctor said that there's nothing to worry about you & you'll be fully recovered in no time! [hugs Takeru]

Takeru: Oniichan… Are you okay…? And… Did you see Hikari-chan anywhere…?

Taichi: Why, Takeru…? Did you know something about Hikari?

Takeru: I have to be honest, but… I'm sure that you already know that I'm F.A… By the time I lost consciousness…

All: Uh-huh…

Takeru: Please, don't be mad, but… [hesitates] …Hikari is S.A…

Yamato: Hikari… You _**BAKA!**_ [punches the wall]

Sora: Yesterday… I kind of confronted her accidentally in a dark sidewalk… I was trying to become friendly, but she immediately attacked me! I should've been dead if she didn't see F.A. walking along the streets too… I hate her!

Taichi: She… she couldn't do this… I just know it… But… The way she acted yesterday… That was really unexpected of her, but… I couldn't believe it was her…

Takeru: Taichi-san…

* * *

~Night, near Yagami residence~

Hikari: I hope nothing bad happened… I really hope so…

_S.A: Hikari… Don't go in there… Or else…!_

Hikari: Why, S.A…? What's wrong…?

_S.A: I worry that they won't be like what you expect… They won't be happy…_

Hikari: …Hahaha! Of course I won't see them like that upon my return! I'm sure they'll welcome me home…!

_S.A: If you only knew what truly happened while I'm gone…_

_

* * *

It looks like Hikari was freed from Metamormon's rule! But… What will happen to her upon her return? What changes will she encounter & realize after returning after 3 days under the shape-shifting Digimon? And, how will she & S.A. take the traumatizing event Metamormon, or the S.A. Impersonator, caused in the whole city? Never miss the next chapter, __**"The Innocent**_'_**s Hardship... Hikari's Worst Day" !**_

S.A! HIKARI! T_T

So, did you enjoy the whole chapter…? [eyes tear up after listening to various sad songs from Digimon, Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts II]

Hahaha! TRY LISTENING TO THEM WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER! xD

Anyway, see you on chapter 4! Good day/evening or whatever time of the day you read this XD


	4. Hikari's Worst Day

I was delayed in typing this chapter… (I THINK) xD  
Oh, one of my friends just needed my support in a certain problem, hehehe… That's the reason why. LOL (But it was really serious… so I had to help when she needed it. =D)

Anyway, the last chapter was really evil… And this chapter is very sad. INDEED!  
Emo readers, it's time to shine! LOL xD

Okay, on with the 4th chapter! (T_T)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon (Which will appear later on the fic), SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 -** _**"**__**The Innocent**_'_**s Hardship... Hikari's Worst Day**__**"**_

* * *

It was a peaceful night after the assault of the evil S.A… But, for some reason, the streets were empty; it was evident that the whole community was so scared about that event a day ago. Everyone knew about it…

…Except for Hikari. She was innocent of all the tragic happenings that happened on that day. That evil & chaotic day…

Hikari: Aww, c'mon, S.A! We're home already. I'm sure they'll be happy upon seeing me!

_S.A: Hikari… Please, you'll just get hurt…_

Hikari slowly opened the door… She was greatly excited to get home, but what she saw isn't what she expected…

Hikari: _O… Oniichan!_ [runs to him & hugs him]

Taichi: … [avoiding eye contact with Hikari, stands still]

Hikari: _Oniichan…? _Is something wrong? Answer me…

Yamato: **LET GO OF HIM, YOU MONSTER!** [removes Hikari's hold of Taichi]

Hikari: Yamato-san, why…? Did I do anything wrong?

Yamato: **DON'T SAY YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU CLEARLY KILLED LOTS OF INNOCENT LIVES, AND WORST OF ALL, YOU NEARLY KILLED MY **_**OKAASAN**_**! **

Hikari: W-what did you say? I-I didn't do such thing! I promise!

Sora: [slaps Hikari] Don't try to lie… You also nearly killed me in a dark place! If F.A. didn't show up… I'm dead! And, look at your _Oniichan_! His arm was deeply wounded by your deadly arrows!

Hikari: [covers her cheek] Sora-san… Yamato-san… Oniichan… I didn't do anything! I was missing since 4 days ago because a Digimon kidnapped me! I swear, please believe me…

Taichi: …

Hikari: _Oniichan_, does it still hurt? [holds Taichi's wound gently] _Daijoubu, _I'll-

Taichi: Hikari… L-let go of me…

Hikari: *Gasp…!* _G-gomenasai… _

_S.A: I knew this would happen… Hikari, don't worry, I'll tell you where to hide! Let's get out of here!_

_Hikari: (Demo, S.A, we can't leave them here! I didn't do anything wrong, right?) _

_S.A: [looks behind Hikari] Hikari, watch your back!_

Hikari: ...Huh?

Takeru: [comes in] Hi guys! Okaasan & Otousan said that I should go with you and- Hey, what's happening in here?

Yamato: **GET OUT OF HERE, YAGAMI HIKARI! YOU & S.A. SHOULD BE WIPED FROM EXISTENCE, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! ARGGH!**

Hikari: W-well then… I have to go with S.A… I have no other choice… No one wants to trust me anymore… [leaves the room]

Takeru: _Oniichan_, what was that for? If you think Hikari's evil, then you're wrong! I really felt it when I encountered that S.A. yesterday! I know that she's merely a fake!

Yamato: I don't care… I just want that girl out of our way & stop doing evil for others to become stronger!

_Taichi: (Hikari… I'm sorry if I did that you awhile ago, but… That's really evil of you to do what you did the previous day… But, I honestly doubt it a little… But, I don't really know what the truth is… I'm really sorry, Hikari… I just… had to do what is right for everyone…)_

* * *

~Midnight, in a dark dead end~

Hikari: [crying] Oh, S.A… *sob* I don't know what to do… Everyone just… *sob* They just hate me…

_S.A: You should have listened to me… I was supposed to say that this will most probably happen… But you were too excited…_

Hikari: …It's my fault. I know, S.A… I was too reckless. And now, look at us now… The whole city despises us… But, we didn't do anything, right?

_S.A: It's not really that, Hikari. There was something that actually happened while you were unconscious for 3 days…_

Hikari: T-then, what is it…?

_S.A: [takes a deep breath] Actually… Metamormon used my spirit, right? He… He destroyed my image… He spread chaos in my form in town… And, the people, everyone who saw me, or rather, Metamormon, will obviously not doubt what they saw. Metamormon pretended to be like me, and now he killed so many people in my form, and, and…! *sob*_

Hikari: O-oh… _Gomen_… So what happened that day is caused & meant by Metamormon, and not you… [looks at the nearby TV screen]

~ o ~ o ~

_Reporter: S.A, or SereneAngewomon as she was originally called, was nowhere to be found after that tragic event, the massacre, to everyone. She is currently searched by the Police & S.W.A.T. forces day & night. If you had seen her, please contact this number… _

Hikari: So, it is true… Sigh… This is hopeless… *sob* We've got no other choice but to sleep in this dark, cold area… We must hide from public…

_S.A: Y-you're right… Only the two of us could help each other now… But I hope F.A. & Takeru isn't mad at us too… And, don't cry now, Hikari… I'll be here to help you all day, all night. I'll never leave you!_

Hikari: S.A… Thanks. I shall be sleeping now… _Oyasuminasai…_

* * *

Takeru: But… I swear! She wasn't lying… I felt it…

Yamato: But do you have enough evidence? NO! Come on, Takeru! Don't let yourself be tricked by that Digimon!

Sora: Yamato, wait… You don't have to be talk like that to your brother…

Taichi: …If I were you, Yamato, I wouldn't talk to Hikari like that…

Yamato: But! **ARGGH!** Hikari's a big bad **DEMON!** I can't afford Takeru as F.A. to be killed by that brutal Digimon!

Taichi: …**HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY SISTER! **[slams Yamato on the wall]

Takeru: H-hey! Stop this, _Oniichan_, Taichi-san!

Yamato: Get over it, Taichi! Hikari's not the Hikari we knew before!

Taichi: …Hmph… [releases Yamato]

Sora: Now, we should find her & bring her to the security forces… In that way, she will not be able to spread evil further!

Takeru: **WON'T YOU GUYS JUST LISTEN TO ME?** With that… I'll finish this crazy impostor **ONCE AND FOR ALL! **[goes out, slams the door]

Yamato: Now we've done it! We've triggered Takeru's berserk button! He won't calm down unless he beats out the one whom he's mad at, or who angered him…

Sora: Oh… So that's just how he is mad at darkness… And evil most of all…

_Taichi: (He should defeat that evil impostor… HE HAS TO!)_

* * *

~The Next Morning…~

Luckily, some of Hikari's friends came to help her upon seeing her alone, sleeping in a dead end…

Miyako: Oh, look, it's Hikari-chan!

Daisuke: What? **HIKARI-CHAN? **[immediately runs over to Hikari] Hikari-chan! Wake up!

Hikari: Ugh… D-daisuke? Wha-? A-aren't you scared?

Iori: Scared of what, Hikari-san?

Hikari: _(So they were innocent… Let's take advantage of this, S.A!) _N-never mind! Hahaha…

Ken: Wait, I remembered something that Koushiro-san said…

All: Hmm? What is it?

Ken: He said that… S.A. is… Hikari?

Miyako: I-I can't believe this!

Hikari: _Matte yo! _I have to explain!

Iori & Ken: Hurry! Or else she might victimize us!

Hikari: Wait! You know nothing! Daisuke…! Don't say you'll-

Daisuke: I'm sorry, Hikari. I don't like evil… Please forgive me… [runs away]

~ o ~ o ~

Hikari: Now what? We'll never get anyone to believe us…

_S.A: We could just run away, Hikari… We can't do anything about it. We can't afford fighting back…_

Hikari: But… J-just lend me your power, S.A. I have to explain to all of them…

_S.A: You said it… Here, but make sure you won't just barge in dangers!_

Hikari: _Un! _**Digi-Spirit Evolution! **_**SereneAngewomon!**_

* * *

Punk 1: Hey, lookit' that! It's the Zero trying to win desperately!

Punk 2: Take this! [throws a rock at her]

S.A: [shields the attack] L-leave me alone!

Punk 1: C'mon, guys, let's finish this mon here! This is so fun!

Gang: [stoning her] **Muahahaha!**

S.A: _(I-I need to get out of this… Or else… Ungh… I'm doomed…)_

~ o ~ o ~

F.A: Hrr… That evil impostor…! I won't forgive that thing! [notices S.A] Wha-? W-who is that S.A? Hey, guys, **STOP!**

Gang: H-he's going to sue us! [runs away]

~ o ~ o ~

S.A: [weakly] F.A…? Did you come… to help me?

F.A: [grabs S.A] **YOU IMPOSTOR! I won't forgive you for deceiving everyone in town that Hikari-chan's an evil Digimon! **[points his Lance of Hope to her throat, chokes her]

S.A: F…A… I know you won't do this… I know you believed in me, and I believed in you too… *cough, cough*

F.A: You can't outsmart me by your actions! **I HAVE TO DO THIS FOR HIKARI! FREE HER, OR ELSE…**

S.A: I-I am the real S.A… I'm telling the truth… [almost loses breath]

F.A: Your words cannot fool me, you **HYPOCRITE! **[chokes S.A. mercilessly]

S.A: I-if I really hurt a lot of people… As that Digimon copied me… I'm sorry… *cough, cough* It's all my fault… [a tear drops from her eye] Forgive me, _**T-takeru…kun… **_

F.A: A-aah… _(W-wait… She knew my name… And she then asked for my forgiveness… S-she's regretting all what she did… N-no, Hikari-chan…!) _[suddenly lets go of Hikari, eyes tear up] H-hikari-chan…?

S.A: [desperately stands up] Takeru, I'm sorry… *sob* [runs away]

F.A: Hikari-chan, wait…! No… I knew it… It's not her fault… It's me all this time… *sob* I got carried away by my rage again… I misunderstood her, and thought that she was the fake S.A… I should have faith in her since the start… Stupid me…! _**BAKA!**_

* * *

S.A: Takeru… He's trying to kill me… But… He… He actually wanted to protect me… But, I know that… Everyone will never ever trust me anymore…

While running, she managed to get near Yamato's apartment secretly, and listened to what he says.

S.A: *huff, huff…* Y-yamato-san…? He seemed so sad… I better know why…

~ o ~ o ~

Yamato: *sob* [talks to someone in the phone] _Otousan,_ you're kidding, aren't you…?

_Hiroaki: J-just come over here with Takeru! We need you immediately…_

Yamato: But Takeru went out… *sob*

_Hiroaki: Well then, get here as soon as you can… _[ends the call]

Yamato: It's all because of that S.A… If she didn't do that, nothing of this would have happened… [punches the wall] **GRAAH!**

S.A: Yamato-san… I think I should watch over him…

* * *

~Hospital, 10:35 PM~

Doctor: I'm so sorry for this. She got a deadly poison & we cannot cure it using medicine. What you can only do is to hope for the best…

Hiroaki: _Arigato… _Sigh…

Yamato: _Okaasan… (I don't want that to happen to you… It's all S.A's fault… I hate her!)_

S.A: Oh… So that's why Yamato-san reacted like that awhile ago… _Demo_, I have to do something to help…  
…Even though I know that they won't ever forgive me… But what's important is that I can still help others in need…

~ o ~ o ~

That night, after Yamato & his father returned home, Hikari decided to guard & watch over Natsuko secretly the whole night.

S.A: I promise… I won't leave you alone, Takaishi-san… I just can't turn my back on others in need…

_

* * *

S.A. pledged to continue protecting the people needing help… but in secret. In spite of that, what will happen when someone knows about S.A's routine of visiting Natsuko every evening? Will they understand her, or hate her more? Find out in the next chapter, __**"Warrior of Light, Shine!"**_

Now, I PROMISE YOU, the next chapter will be very, very TOUCHING… You'll pity S.A/Hikari a lot ='(

I just want to share this fact about S.A's power of healing... Well, it is not just a normal power of healing, but a SPECIAL power that we can say that only S.A. has. I'm telling you this too 'cause the this fanfic will make use of this ability as a part of the plot! (Hmmm, not that much, but that power affects the storyline greatly too)

As I've said, S.A. is probably the only one with it. Her powers are indeed very unique & helpful, but it also has a great side effect too. S.A's evo line has the special condition of "Give & Take", where she can use her special powers to her advantage, but her life is tied to it too. Yes, so her powers can risk her life too!

SereneAngewomon can heal others like no other can. Why? Because she can restore the normal condition of beings that are badly wounded, has a very worse condition, etc. And the greatest thing she can make use of that is to even resurrect dead people to life! O_O  
But in place of that incredible healing ability she has, her life is tied to that. At one point of this fic, you'll see that she will use it to help others… But it endangered her life for the sake of it. T_T

Well then, I'll be typing chapter 5! WOOHOO! One of the best chapters, I tell you ;)


	5. Warrior of Light, Shine!

The 5th chapter of my sad fic… T_T

I know, some of you REALLY want to kill anyone hurting innocent Hikari in the previous chapter, which is her "torture" chapter. xD  
Now… This is a HEARTWARMING & TOUCHING chapter! And one of my fave parts of this story, featuring Natsuko Takaishi (again, Takeru & Yamato's mother) & S.A/Hikari! ;)

Off we go then! Enjoy! =D

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon (Which will appear later on the fic), SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – "**_**Warrior of Light, Shine!**_**"**

* * *

S.A: Takaishi-san… She looks so awful in her condition… I hope she recovers in time…

Natsuko: [tries to wake up] U-ungh… What happened to me…?

S.A: _(Oops! I better hide!)_ [goes out the window]

Natsuko: S-strange… I'm sure I felt someone's presence just now… Just my imagination… I better go back to rest & sleep…

S.A: Phew! Good thing she didn't see me… That was close. Hmm… What else could I do to help Mrs. Takaishi… Oh! Since it's early in the morning, I'll buy her breakfast! I just need to revert back into my normal form secretly…

* * *

~Morning~

Natsuko: Hmm… What do we have here…? Breakfast this early? And… There's a note attached to it too.

"_Get well soon, Takaishi-san! I'm your secret protector, here to help you 24/7!"_

Natsuko: Weird… But it couldn't be the nurses! Hmm… Takeru? Yes, it could be him! Silly child!

S.A: Hahaha… I'm glad to see her like that… Well, I'm better off for now!

* * *

Hikari became consistent of this & dedicated herself in saving the mother of her best friend's life. Every night…

Hikari: Now, I hope you would like what I bought for you… Haha! [smiles]

And… Every morning, Natsuko wakes up to find a meal with notes attached to it!

Natsuko: Hmm, now what did Takeru write to me again this morning? [reads the note]

_"Takaishi-san, I'm glad that nothing serious is happening to you recently! You can do it, you'll be healed from the poison in no time!  
-With Lots of Love, your secret protector ^_^"_

Natsuko: Aww… *cough, cough* You're so sweet… I wish you could visit me soon…

Hikari: I really do hope that they could visit you soon…

~ o ~ o ~

Yamato, his father & Takeru found time to visit their loved one in the hospital. They spent the whole day with her, doing their best to make her feel better even if still affected by the poison of the fake S.A's arrow…

Natsuko: Takeru, may I ask you something…?

Takeru: Hmm? What is it, _Okaasan?_

Natsuko: Are you the one going here every night? And look, are these your notes...?

Takeru: …Eh? T-that's not my penmanship! I didn't also go here during the night!

Yamato: Well, I always see him in his bedroom, so there's no doubt that Takeru didn't write those…

Hiroaki: I didn't write those too! Seriously!

_Yamato: _[whispering to Takeru] _Otousan's not saying it at all, don't you think, Takeru?_

_Takeru: Yeah… You might be right, Oniichan! Hahaha!_

Natsuko: If that's so… Who's writing to me?

Takeru: I dunno… Well, we'll better be going! Bye Mother!

Doctor: Oh, I have something to say to you before you go.

Hiroaki: What is it…?

Doctor: I'm happy to say that she isn't having any serious problems, but I'm afraid the poison won't be cured anymore… I hope the poison won't worsen in sudden times in the future.

Yamato: OK, thanks… Sigh, I really hope _Okaasan_ will still be cured… I know there's a way for it…

* * *

~Later Night…~

S.A. Here's my surprise to you: your favorite snack, as Takeru said long before! [giggles] And now, to write my special notes of inspiration…

Natsuko: Hey, that's Hikari…! What do you want from me…?

S.A: Oh, no…! I-I'm sorry, please, I know what happened to you now is all my fault, and you would impossibly forgive me, but… Please allow me to pay for any damages I've done to you.

Natsuko: I cannot trust a traitor like you… Now leave this room, I know you planned to kill me now…

S.A: B-but, Mrs. Takaishi…!

Natsuko: [weakly stands, gets the surgical knife in sight] I shall let you disappear & regret the evil things you've done…! **I HATE YOU…!**

S.A: No, don't do it…! Don't move! You'll-

Natsuko: I don't care! Feel the pain of what you did to me last time…! [stabs S.A. at the back]

S.A: A-AAH… [leans on the wall] I… I can't do anything to change your mind… If that's so, I'll do what you want… I'll go as you've said… [jumps out of the window]

Natsuko: That's better… U-ungh… I better get back to rest… Before I collapse… [notices the unfinished note on the table] A-a note again…?

_"Don't lose hope! You'll absolutely get better, I promise! No matter what happens, I'll pro-"_

Natsuko: Maybe this person meant, "protect"…? Ungh… My body suddenly felt weak… I really need to go back to sleep…

* * *

S.A: I feel so guilty for doing that to Takaishi-san… I mean, Metamormon used our image & hurted others… Including our friends… But what I can only do is to protect them, because I know that they will never forgive me… What could've happened to _Oniichan…? _[heads to their apartment]

~ o ~ o ~

~2AM, Taichi & Hikari's bedroom~

Taichi: Hikari… What happened to you? You're the innocent type that risks herself to help others… You're not the evil & selfish type that doesn't care if she affects others… I don't want to say this, but… I hate you now… I want the old Hikari back… *sob*

S.A: _Oniichan…_ I… I accept that I'm the worst… The worst person… And the worst traitor that you've ever met… I don't know if you can hear me, but behind all of that, I still love you, _Oniichan._ Nothing will ever change that… Even if you really hate me…

Taichi: H-huh? W-who's there!

S.A: _(Need to escape again… U-ungh…)_

Taichi: Hey! It's S.A… Sigh, I should not think of her now… Stupid Taichi…

~ o ~ o ~

S.A: Hmm, I'm pretty sure he'll be fine… U-ungh…

_**-Hikari's Consciousness-**_

_S.A: Hikari, don't tire yourself too much! Your wound… It's bleeding…_

_Hikari: Don't worry about me S.A… But I know that the hospitals won't let us in & accept us… We can't do anything about this, right?_

_S.A: But… Y-you're desperate… I know there's always a way out of this…_

_Hikari: There's no way for us to be forgiven now. But, I know that doing good for others is the most important for me. We should not care only for our own sake…_

_S.A: O-oh… You're right. Demo, you'll be…!_

_Hikari: Believe in me, S.A. I believe that our actions make a difference…_

* * *

~Few Nights after, in an unknown place~

Hikari suddenly lost consciousness & fell asleep on the sidewalk. Her wound is still bleeding as it was while she was awake, while 2 men kidnapped her within the day…

Kidnapper 1: She'll make lots of money when we'll surrender her to the police & tell that she's the real kidnapper!

Kidnapper 2: Good idea. Make sure she doesn't escape… I'm sure she'll wake up soon.

Meanwhile, S.A. managed to wake up… but only in her subconscious. She had a dream about something really bad…

Hikari: W-what's that…? It seems familiar…

It was an image of Natsuko, but this dream might have been more of a vision than a dream indeed…

_~Vision~_

_Natsuko: It's weird… My "secret protector" doesn't bring food & write to me anymore. I sort of… miss him. Sigh, even Yamato & Takeru doesn't visit me anymore, too… I noticed that my secret protector stopped writing since I saw S.A. in my room. It could be that… S.A attacked him? Oh, no…! And, his last note… It wasn't finished. Maybe S.A. suddenly strike him & was sent somewhere else…? It could have been like that… *cough, cough*_

_Hikari: Takaishi-san… If you only knew that S.A. & I were your secret protector… _

_Natsuko: I hate her… I- aagh…! I… I can't move… I think… the poison took effect… Please… help me… [tears start to fall from her eyes]_

_Hikari: T-takaishi-san…! Don't worry, I'll come for you!_

_~End vision~_

~ o ~ o ~

S.A: [slowly wakes up] H-hey… Where am I…?

Kidnapper 2: She's awake! Don't let her escape!

Kidnapper 1: Don't go away, or else I'll stab you!

S.A: No…! I need to save her…! **I DON'T CARE IF YOU WILL STAB ME OR NOT! I JUST NEED TO GET OUT THIS PLACE!**

_S.A [as a Digi-Spirit]: Hikari, what are you doing…? Don't be so reckless! I know your purpose, but you know that I won't let anyone hurt you!_

_Hikari: I know what I'm doing, S.A… Even if I shall perish this day… I need to save Takaishi-san… Even if it's the last thing I'll do…_

_S.A: Hikari, don't…! It doesn't have to be like this… Don't die, Hikari…!_

_Hikari: I'm sorry, S.A… Forgive me…_

_S.A: Iie…! Hikari!_

Kidnapper 1: Take this!

S.A: A-aah! [gets stabbed by the kidnapper] I won't give up…!

Kidnapper 1: Oh, really? [tries to stab S.A. again]

S.A: [manages to cut the rope tied to her by the attack] Leave me alone…!

Kidnapper 2: [gets his gun] You won't get away! [shoots his gun]

S.A: [gets shot at her side] N-ngh… I should get to Takaishi-san…! I can't die along the way… U-ungh… [weakly runs away]

Kidnapper 2: Rats! We nearly got her!

* * *

~At the Hospital…~

S.A: *Huff… Huff…* Huh…? Nothing bad happened… T-that's good… Hahaha… Just a dream… [suddenly collapses, but manages to lean on the wall] Oh… I should write to Takaishi-san again… But, I don't have any money left to buy her a meal… But I think… This note is enough… Well… Here I go… [gets the ballpen, starts to write]

Hikari was writing her note… But suddenly, her vision became true! Natsuko suddenly felt unusually weak & looked very pale…

Natsuko: I… I can't move… I think… the poison took effect… Please… help me… [tears start to fall from her eyes]

S.A: [notices Natsuko, finishes the note] Hey, this is the exact line that she said in my vision…! So it means that… It's true? Is what she also said before that true…? I'll help her! But… Ungh… how…? Wait… I remembered… S.A. has her unique healing ability that I can use… It can even revive dead people… Then, I have no time to lose!

~ o ~ o ~

_S.A: Hikari, wait…! You can't just use my healing powers just as you think! My healing powers… They do give excellent results, but… The power you gave is a sacrifice already. It's like "Give & Take": You give the others your energy, but for that energy to be given away, your very own energy must be sacrificed in order for the healing process to take effect. And, look at yourself… you're already badly wounded, then you'll attempt to do this? Hikari, just don't, I can't take it that you'll disappear away from me… You, F.A. & Takeru are my best friends… Please…_

_Hikari: …I don't care if I lose all my energy to save Takaishi-san. It really doesn't matter if I live longer or not; what really matters is what __you accomplish with your life. In this case, what's more important is that I gave my life for others to live… Even though the parting hurts, at least we did what is right… I hope you understand, S.A…_

_S.A: I… I have nothing to say about that, Hikari… But, you're right. Let's make our existence meaningful… Let's do it…_

_Hikari: Thank you, S.A. This might be the last time we could talk together… *sob* I'll miss you S.A…!_

_S.A: Hikari… [tears drop from her eyes] L-let's go!_

~ o ~ o ~

S.A: T-takaishi-san… Please, hold on… Your secret protector's here to protect you… *sob* [puts hands over Natsuko]

Hikari did a great sacrifice to heal Natsuko completely that no trace of the poison was left, but in exchange of that, her life was greatly risked & her energy was reduced to absolute zero…

Natsuko: [regaining consciousness] (_I feel… that I'm losing the effects of the poison… W-wait, S.A…? What is she doing to me…? And… there's a note from my secret protector again… But why is S.A. holding it…? I need to know… But, it's really strange… Is… Is this aura I feel S.A's power flowing onto me…?)_

S.A: T-that's all of what I can give… But… I'm sure it's enough… U-ungh… I… I can't move… I feel so… weak… since all my energy is gone… U-ungh… I'm glad… that I was of help… [slowly collapses, reverts back to Hikari]

Natsuko: H-hikari! [catches Hikari, puts her on the bed] Don't worry, I'll go find a doctor!

* * *

~Hours Later…~

Natsuko: Don't give up, Hikari… My… secret protector, who cared for me in secret… And watched me all night… *sob* [read the note]

_"I'm so sorry, Takaishi-san… I didn't write to you in the previous days, so I probably made you worried … I'll make up for it! _

_Honestly, I became mad at myself because I can't go to you even if I really want to. How if you got attacked by the evil S.A? How if she did something to you? I know you're mad at her. I can't forgive her for what she did to everyone! But, I am nobody to fight her. Yes, I'm not the type of protector you think of. I'm not a hero, after all… But…_

_If something bad happens to you… I…  
…I'll do everything to save you, even if it costs my life… So don't lose heart… I'll be always here to save you…!_

_-Your Secret Protector =')"_

Natsuko: Hikari… You can't die… [hold Hikari's hand firmly] Please… *sob*

Fortunately, Hikari survived her massive energy loss, and was slowly waking up from her sleep.

Hikari: U-ungh… Am I… dead…? But I sure feel weird… But why am I in Takaishi-san's room…? And her bed too…! So does this mean…?

Natsuko: You're alive, Hikari! I'm so glad you made it! [hugs Hikari]

Hikari: [tries to move backward quietly] But… You hate me… I know you want me gone… I can't forgive myself… *sob* I… I did this to you… I can't forgive myself… I-

Natsuko: [hugs Hikari] Now, now… I have changed my mind about you & S.A…

Hikari: T-takaishi-san… *sob*

Natsuko: I didn't realize… You were my secret protector after all! That's why… the last note you gave me the last night… It was cut off, because I fended you away and even stabbed you in a very vital part… Then, you even said sorry in this note I'm holding that you can't go to visit me in the last few days… I feel so guilty for you. I did nothing to help you, and I only caused you trouble… Yet you did everything for me, as you promised. You ended up almost losing your life just to save mine…

Hikari: But… Takaishi-san… I'm not as good as anyone you know… I ended up as a traitor, not them… I'm sure no one can trust me anymore… I even want myself killed… I'm nothing but an evil human...!

Natsuko: But even through all that, you still had integrity. You still did things not for yourself, but for others… It's very rare for someone to stay that way, actually… So, I forgive you, Hikari… I understand you now.

Hikari: …I… I don't know what to say… You're the only one who honestly accepted me again… I… I sincerely thank you… *sob, sob*

Natsuko: Come on now, Hikari! Don't worry, I'll help you in exchange of your effort of protecting me. After all, you are my secret protector…

Hikari: Takaishi-san… Thank you… [hugs Natsuko]

Natsuko: Aww, I promise… I will also never leave you alone…

The 2 became close as how Natsuko is close to her son, Takeru… She treated Hikari as if she was her own child. And, Natsuko made a big effort to protect Hikari in return of her irreplaceable kindness & sincerity…

* * *

Meanwhile, the sinister Digimon, Metamormon, was watching them & was greatly angered…

Metamormon: Hmph, you brat…! You can't get away with this! Good thing I recovered Parallelmon's data… My second plan is going very smoothly, it seems… Prepare, Warrior of Light!

* * *

_Hikari managed to get the trust of one of the most important persons to her… Natsuko Takaishi, Takeru's mother. The sincerity & kindness she showed made a difference, even if she nearly died with her special healing ability… With the two of them working together, Hikari could get everyone's trust again! But, Metamormon's on the move again… Will Hikari & S.A. be able to stop him this time? Don't miss the next chapter, __**"The Light Will Always Prevail! S.A's Sacrifice"**__! _

I kinda teared up again while typing the last part of this chapter… T_T

So, I hope you guys also enjoyed this chapter! And now, to type the next Chapter… (YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN, LOOK AT THE TITLE! O_O)

Peace out guys! See you on the next chapter! ;)


	6. The Light Will Always Prevail!

Ok, ok, I was really sad from the events of the previous chapter, but here we go! To… S.A's END?  
Yep, it is true! I know it's really shocking…

**DarkAkumon/DA: HEY, YOU, AUTHOR! HOW MANY MILENNIUMS WILL IT TAKE FOR ME TO APPEAR? Hurry or I'll kill you! =(**

**Me: I know how to counter you DA! MUAHAHAHAHHA! =]**

**RageDevimon/RDvm (YAY! HE'S BACK! But not in this fic xD): Hey, DA! Bet you really like this!**

**DA: NO, NOT THAT…! THAT'S MY WEAKNESS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

(DA's weakness will be revealed in the fic later on xD)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon (Which will appear later on the fic), SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – **_**"The Light Will Always Prevail! S.A's Sacrifice"**_

* * *

Hikari: Takaishi-san… Thanks, but, you're the one who bought this expensive meal… You should at least have a share of it…

Natsuko: Oh, no, no! It's all yours. The price of it doesn't matter to me. C'mon, it's all yours!

Hikari: _Arigato! _[eats her meal]

Natsuko: Say, Hikari… How do you feel right now? Not feeling any weird lately?

Hikari: Nope, not at all! I'm very fine, Takaishi-san, so don't worry about me now!

Natsuko: Very well! I'm happy for you, Hikari!

Hikari: [looks at the TV] Huh…? L-look at that, Takaishi-san!

Natsuko: Is that true?

~ o ~ o ~

_News reporter: It's the evil S.A. on the loose yet again after days of being unheard! She's running wildly & seems to be searching for something! Or, someone… And, l-listen! She's saying something…_

_Fake S.A: Child of Light… Hrr! __**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!**_

~ o ~ o ~

Hikari: H-hey! She's talking to us, the real S.A, the Warrior of Light!

Natsuko: So that's why she looks so emotionless & evil when she confronted me! I won't forgive her for using your clean image in doing evil for others!

Hikari: Don't worry, I'll really confront that fake S.A this time! And I'll defeat her once and for all! [gets out of the hospital bed]

Natsuko: Hikari, wait! [holds Hikari's hands] You can't fight her in your condition. Wait until you have completely recovered…

Hikari: B-but! Oh, well… I understand. Thanks again, Takaishi-san.

Natsuko: Hmm, Hikari… Since we've been so close since you helped me… Do you want to call me "_Okaasan_"?

Hikari: **E-EH? **But, I'm not your child! Only Takeru-kun & Yamato-san can call you that!

Natsuko: Hahaha! Don't you understand? I treated you as if you're my very own child too…

Hikari: Really…? Hahaha! If so… Then I'll call you as I like, _Okaasan_! [hugs Natsuko]

Natsuko: You & Takeru sure had a lot in common… He's like that to me too…

Hikari: Yeah… I notice him too…  
…Sigh, I miss my family…

Natsuko: O-oh… But you'll recover soon! You will get to see them after your recovery.

Hikari: But, I know they won't accept me as they know that I'm the evil S.A…

Natsuko: …I'll help you with that. I'll do my best to convince them that you're good, and that S.A. we saw on TV was merely a fake!

Hikari: I don't know what to say… You've done so much for me, _Okaasan_…

Natsuko: Well, mothers do everything for their child's sake, as I am to you! Now, take a rest… [lays Hikari back on the bed]

Hikari: Thank you… [smiles at Natsuko]

* * *

~At Dusk, Yagami Residence~

It was very peaceful & quiet as always, but not as before when Hikari was still residing with Taichi & her parents…

Taichi: Hikari… I saw you on the news again… What are you up to now…?

Yuuko (Taichi & Hikari's mother): [knocks, tries to open the locked door] Taichi? Are you okay? You've been acting like this when Hikari became evil…

Taichi: You don't just understand, _Okaasan_. It just hurts thinking that Hikari **IS** the evil S.A…

Susumu (Taichi & Hikari's father): Are you sure that's Hikari? I don't really understand what's going on, actually…

Taichi: Never mind… I'll just stay here to worry about her.

Yuuko: Oh, Taichi… You were that worried of her… Just make sure that Hikari won't do anything bad to you upon her return!

Susumu: Hey, Hikari's not like that! You know our innocent daughter well, of course… She wouldn't do such things like the massacre, if the news I've heard is correct.

Yuuko: Hmm… You have a point there… But we're not so sure about that…

* * *

~Midnight, At the Hospital~

Hikari & Natsuko were sleeping soundly in the cold breeze of the wind… But suddenly…

Fake S.A: I've caught you off-guard, at last… Now, let me get S.A's Digi-Spirit & copy all her abilities which were corrupted in my memory circuit… [reaches out to Hikari's D-3]

Natsuko: [wakes up] H-huh…? Hey, don't dare get that! [hits the fake S.A's hand, gets the D-3]

Fake S.A: What? You human…! You're that meddler that I've poisoned using my arrow! How did-

Natsuko: This **TRUE** S.A. here by my side healed me even if it takes for her to lose all her energy that will be given to me!

Fake S.A: What the…? Hey, that creature beside you is merely deceiving you! She's the fake one, I tell you!

Natsuko: Let just see about that… [tries to wake Hikari up] Hikari! T-the fake S.A's here!

Hikari: …_Nani? _What are you doing here, you hypocrite?

Fake S.A: You're the hypocrite, not me! Hmm, I shall finish that human first for my revenge…!

Hikari: I won't let you hurt _Okaasan_ in any way! **Digi-Spirit Evolution! **_**SereneAngewomon!**_

_S.A [as the Digi-Spirit]: Hikari, be careful! Remember that Metamormon is stronger than we are! He adds his original form's power to our form's power he copied, so he's not to be taken easily!_

S.A: _(Gotcha… Thanks for the reminder!) _[hastily goes in front of Natsuko, protecting her]**Hrr**_… _Get away from _Okaasan_! She's not related in our fight, so why should you hurt her?

Fake S.A: You…! That human is not worth dying for! She doesn't have power to fight like us, see?

S.A: That's what you think, but even though humans don't have such powers, they help others in need, like what _Okaasan_ did to me! So don't dare do anything to her, or else…

Fake S.A: Silence! Let's duel… To know who's the real deal! I shall defeat you then to prove that I'm right!

S.A: Hmph, if that's what you want, I'll prove to everyone that Digimons like you will never win! Let's do this outside, the shape-shifting **METAMORMON**!

Natsuko: So that's the true name of that Digimon! It has the ability to copy other Digimons, that's why he it managed to use S.A's image exactly how the true S.A. looks & moves!

S.A: _Okaasan_, please, stay in a safe place! I'll take care of this Digimon once and for all!

Natsuko: B-but please, don't let yourself get into serious danger… But I know you can do it! Take care, Hikari!

S.A: I will, Mother! I'm off now! [goes out of the window, chases the fake S.A]

* * *

~Late evening, Odaiba streets~

Everyone heard about the 2 S.A's appearing in town, and the residents quarreled over their guess of the real S.A, either the good one or the evil one. But aside from that, they still decided to watch the fierce clash between the two of them…

Man: T-two S.A's! Is this even possible?

Takeru: S.A's here? Yamato-san, wait here!

Yamato: H-hey, you'll Spirit Evolve again? Don't let yourself fooled by one of those S.A's! For sure, one of them will be the evil one, so be ready!

Takeru: Got it, _Oniichan_… [runs in a dead end] **Digi-Spirit, Evolution! **_**FighterAngemon!**_

~ o ~ o ~

Fake S.A: Hmph, now this is the time I'll take you down, **IMPOSTOR**!

S.A: Don't try to fool the others… Because you're just nothing but a **HYPOCRITE! **You can't do anything to prove that you're the true S.A!

Fake S.A: Tsk, tsk, tsk… Let's make a deal: The one who wins in our fight **IS** THE TRUE S.A! That's fair enough… [shows an evil smirk]

S.A: N-no… It's too unfair! The true one cannot be decided by that! You're just scared, you know that?

Fake S.A: Hrr… The true S.A ISN'T the weak one the people know, right? So prove it, if you can! [attacks Hikari]

S.A: A-aagh…! I… I won't give up… I know that you have more power, but… That wasn't being a warrior all about…

Fake S.A: W-what are you saying…?

Taichi: Hikari! Don't let yourself be defeated by that evil S.A! I don't know who of the two of you the true S.A really is… But I'm rooting for you!

S.A: _O-oniichan_-!

Fake S.A: A-ah, you! [runs over to Taichi, talks in an innocent voice] S-she's the culprit! She's the anti-S.A!

Taichi: Really… [stares madly at Hikari]

S.A: But… _Oniichan_… I am the true S.A! I am Hikari!

Taichi: _Demo_… This S.A. here on my side…

Fake S.A: Look, she's trying to kill me! S.A. won't do that at all, right? _(Hehehe… Time for my mind control scheme…)_

S.A: _(What? That's unfair! You can't do that!) _A-aah!

Hikari suddenly moved by the power of Metamormon's mind control that came from all the powers combined from other Digimons, and her hands held her angelic bow & arrow pointing to Taichi…

Taichi: Y-you're right… She's trying to kill us… S.A, stop her, please…

Fake S.A: _(Hehehe… What can you do now, S.A? This is hopeless for you. Just give me the Spirit of the Crest of Light & you'll be fine…)_

S.A: _(I won't… And I will never trust you… Ngh…) G-gomen…_ [almost releases her arrow]

F.A: _(Hmph, that S.A. beside Taichi can't read my mind at all… So that means…)_ Stop! [attacks the impostor]

S.A: _(T-takeru-kun! You came!)_

Fake S.A: W-what? You pest…! ARGGH! [sparks suddenly came out of her body] My… My memory circuit… You completely corrupted S.A's data, along with my mind control ability!

**All: What? That S.A. beside that boy is the fake one? And was trying to control the true S.A's actions?**

Natsuko: *huff, huff…* H-hikari, Takeru… I'm glad you two are all right…

F.A: Heh, nice try, Metamormon… But you can't fool us, no matter how hard you try… I know S.A. best, more than anyone! And, a true warrior's power isn't only measured by brute force… It is how strong the person's heart is to resist evil!

Fake S.A: **NOOO…! **[reverts back to Metamormon] Now you've done it! You… You'll pay for this!

S.A: _Arigato,_ F.A! I didn't expect you helping me at all! [hugs F.A]

F.A: Aw, it's nothing S.A. I noticed it since I first saw that impostor… And, sorry about what I've said back then.

S.A: It's nothing to worry about! Now, let's get that Metamormon & defeat him once and for all…!

F.A: _Un!_ AAAAH!

Metamormon: I… I will take you with me! GRRAAH! [transforms into Parallelmon] I shall let this portal I make absorb all of you to be my energy for me to recover! And then… I shall come back again to conquer & get all the power from this world! MUAHAHAHA!

F.A: N-no… Parallelmon is a Mega Digimon, with Metamormon's power level added to its own…!

S.A: Nggh… There should be a way for this… I'm sure of it…

Parallelmon: GRAAH! **Endless Trance!**

F.A: I'll counter it! **Kibou no Mori!**

Parallelmon: Try to stop it… if you can!

F.A: Rggh… He's too… STRONG! [falls down from the blast] **AAAH!**

S.A: **Light Arrows!**

Parallelmon: Yes, yes… I could feel your despair… I know that NO DIGIMON COULD DEFEAT ME! MUAHAHAHA!

F.A: He… He's right…

S.A: F.A… Don't lose hope… You're the warrior of Hope, then this…?

F.A: But, I'm sure you feel this way too… Our attacks could not even do anything to stop him!

S.A: Oh… [pauses for a while, looks at Parallelmon]

Parallelmon: MUAHAHAHA! You will never get out of this portal! You will meet your end upon your entry…

S.A: …F.A, believe in me. I'll make a solution for this myself.

F.A: …W-what are you trying to do? S.A, don't sacrifice yourself…!

S.A: But… I know everyone hates me. No one will care about my end… Only you and the ones close to my heart. But I doubt that some of you will never care about me too…

F.A: N-no, we changed our minds about you! We know you're really good, and…!

S.A: Takeru-kun… I'm sorry… [hugs F.A while crying]

F.A: Huh…? For what…? You did nothing wrong, Hikari-chan!

S.A: It's one of my reasons… But, one thing is… I… I may not be able to see you again after this day…

F.A: Don't say that! That will never happen! *sob*

S.A: I'll go save all of you here, I promise… I'll do this to pay for my actions. And I do this from my own free will… [slowly goes away from F.A]

F.A: Hikari…! [holds S.A's hands tightly] Don't go away from us! *sob* …We need you!

S.A: R-really…? I… I'm so happy to hear that… But I need to do this for everyone's sake…

F.A: _**Iie! **_*sob, sob…*

S.A: Just as I've said… Takeru-kun, _**ore wa shinjiru**_… [runs off to Parallelmon]

Parallelmon: Oh, now what do you plan to do? PUT YOUR PEOPLE INTO DANGER FOR YOUR LIFE? Hahaha! You cannot stop me! Do you wish to exchange your life for nothing?

S.A: Not quite… My sacrifice will mean a lot. My end doesn't matter… If it will save everyone & bring peace to this world! We, the Angel Warriors, lived for others, not for ourselves… So that doesn't matter to us! What really matters is the sake of everyone else! That's why I continued to do good for others even though they hurt me upon seeing me…

Taichi: Hikari… I didn't know… You were that consistent? I'm sorry too, Hikari… I'm sorry…

Parallelmon: Enough of your heroic actions! Hmm, you're not even hesitating to do that?

S.A: I did hesitate at first, but… I accept my fate. If I would not do this…  
…Everything will be endangered. To save all of them, one shall sacrifice, who is me. I understand everything that will happen to me…

F.A: S.A, please, there is another way for this, I'm sure of it! I… I can't accept that… You'll disappear from us… I can't stand that… *sob, sob*

Parallelmon: Hmph. F.A. will go in there first…!

F.A: H-huh?

S.A: NOO! [shields F.A]

F.A: Y-you can't do this, S.A… You can't…

S.A: Parallelmon… You…! [stands up, runs to Parallelmon & grabs his arms at his back]

Parallelmon: W-what are you trying to do?

S.A: I… I've decided… You and I are the only ones going in that portal!

**All: WHAT?**

Taichi: What? Hikari!

Parallelmon: Are you crazy? No one but me can get out of those portals… You'll surely die beforehand!

S.A: I don't care! But then… F.A, I entrust you my duty! You shall protect all of them in my behalf…

F.A: But, without your presence, my power will be halved…!

S.A: Believe in yourself, F.A. Just as how you believed in me. You are a very powerful warrior inside & out. You are a lot better than me…

F.A: But… you were the one very willing to save others… Even if it costs your life…

Parallelmon: S.A, you FOOL! Release me! You'll just gonna suffer from your actions!

S.A: Quiet! We'll be heading there right away!

Parallelmon: **GRR…**

S.A: Take care, all of you, especially my loved ones… Though the parting hurts… This… This is for the sake of peace!

Natsuko: _Demo_…!

S.A: Sorry for the interruption, Parallelmon. Now, let's end this! [brings Parallelmon inside the portal]

Parallelmon: **GWAAAAH! Curse you, Angel Warriors! **[gets inside the portal]

F.A: **NOOOOOO!** [runs to the portal, tries to catch up]

The portal closed seconds before F.A. got to catch up with it. From that point on, S.A. is considered dead. She cannot get out of the portal, and thus stuck in there, forever…

* * *

F.A: I-it's all my fault! *sob*

Natsuko: Takeru, it's not… Hikari really wanted to save you, all of you, since the start.

Taichi: But I understood Hikari… She said… "Parting hurts"… It surely had been hard for her to leave us.

F.A: Hikari… *sob* I'll do everything to save all of the people in danger… I promise it for you…  
…I'll do everything on your part. I'll fight for you & everyone's sake!

* * *

_S.A sacrificed for the sake of everyone for peace to be retained, and to prevent Parallelmon from going back there using another portal to attack them once again. Of course, all of the people who had heard of this were sad & guilty for what they have done to the innocent S.A. This is really the end for S.A… But the next chapter, "__**Reminiscence! Appearance of the Dark Digimon**__" is yet another new chapter of our heroes' lives. Don't miss it!_

_**Ore wa shinjiru – **_**Believe in me**

The… End?

Hehehe… I knew some of you thought that this is the end of the story. But actually, this is only the end of the 1st story arc. LOL xD  
Yes, and if I made this the last chapter, I would rather classify this fic as "Tragedy" xD

Oh, and I know most of the events here are familiar to those who play Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 (Explorers of Darkness, Time & Sky). The most memorable part is S.A's sacrifice, where the dialog & plot came from Grovyle's sacrifice, which is really sad... T_T (I can say that this chapter is definitely better than our original story! But the outcomes I wanted are the same, but this turned out to be more relevant. FYI, I was greatly inspired by that game for me to adapt & use storylines in there to my stories. I have a comic that was greatly inspired by my fave special Episode, "Igglybuff the Prodigy". ^_^)

Anyway, the next chapter, as I've said, is really another new chapter & the start of a new story arc, which, in other words, IS TRULY THE BEGINNING OF THE REAL STORY. Get it? xD

This is where the most depressing events will occur. MORE DEPRESSING (I think!) THAN HIKARI'S SUFFERINGS IN Chapters 1-6, or what I call, the "Hikari/S.A. Story Arc". ;)

Well then, I'M SOO EXCITED TO TYPE CHAPTER 7! WOOHOO!

**DA: Good for you, BECAUSE I NEED TO APPEAR ASAP! Or else, I'll kill you (DA said that she already killed me, but I would only be revived if I'm already typing the part where DA appears for the first time. LOL) =]**

**RDvm: Hehehe, I bet my own fic (An Irreplaceable Gift) is better than yours!**

**DA: Oh yeah? How would you say so if MY FIC ISN'T FINISHED YET? You bonehead!**

**RDvm: H-hey, DA! L-let's just talk about this, okay…?**

**DA: NO! I WANT WAR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

**Me: Okay, DA, it's enough. You'll be appearing in the next chapter for sure. You are that "Dark Digimon" I'm talking about. Hehehe -_-"**

**DA: REALLY? YAY! THEN I'LL START UP A WAR! THIS IS THE WAY I CELEBRATE! YOOHOO!**

**RDvm: Crazy DA… (OOPS!)**

**DA: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? MEET YOUR DOOM, YOU CRAZY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BLOCKHEAD!**

Hahaha, here they are again, fighting all over & over again… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! =D


	7. Appearance of the Dark Digimon

Okay, now I have given spoilers on the previous chapter. THIS IS WHERE DA WILL START TO APPEAR! YAY!

**DA: That's right… That marks my first step to WORLD DOMINATION!**

**RDvm: No one cares about what you say, DA… No one wants to dominate the world.**

**DA: HMPH, I don't care, you MR. DIMWIT DEVIL!**

**RDvm: What the? You're a lot more evil than me!**

**DA: So you say you're evil? =P**

**RDvm: ARRGH! Well, I know that the people love me! (because of his innocent personality in my previous fic, "An Irreplaceable Gift") =3**

**DA: SHUT UP! I swear that the people will LOVE ME MORE THAN YOU!**

**RDvm: Let's just see when this fic is already finished… But for the meantime, I WIN!**

**DA: T.T**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon (Which will appear later on the chapter), SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – ****"_Reminiscence! Appearance of the Dark Digimon_"**

* * *

Taichi: It's… It's been a year since then… Since Hikari sacrificed herself to save everyone from the evil Metamormon. I miss her so much even up to now…

Yes… A year had passed since Hikari "died". Everyone actually did become guilty for not believing in her. But, S.A. is happy to help them in the end. She entrusted the duty of her own to F.A, who was actually taking a hard time to fight the Digimons as his power is cut half without S.A, but she encouraged him on the last moments of her life. She said that he should believe in himself, as he is a true Warrior, and a very strong one inside & out.

F.A: But… [gets hit by the Digimon] AAAH!

Garurumon: **HRRR…**

_F.A: (I know you encourage me to fight but… It's just impossible. I'm sorry Hikari-chan…)_

_~Flashback~_

_S.A: __**Believe in yourself, F.A. Just as how you believed in me…**_

_~End flashback~_

_F.A: (Wait, I know… I'm totally wrong, because, I failed to believe in S.A. back then… While S.A… She had faith in me that I will help her & understand her. But what did I do…?)_

Garurumon: **Fox Fire!**

F.A: A-agh! *Huff, huff…* I need to defeat this creep right away…! If I don't, I'll just disappoint S.A… GRAAAH! This… this is my full strength!

Garurumon: [runs fast at F.A, tries to slash him with its claws]

F.A: **Hope Blaster! **[hits & blasts Garurumon]

Garurumon: G-aaah…!

F.A: _Spirit lost in darkness, let my hope purify you!_ **Digi-code Captured! **[gets the Digimon's digi-code]

~ o ~ o ~

Takeru: Oh Hikari… Wish you were still here… You know what, I carved this gravestone for you months ago! I even drew F.A. & S.A. in it! Hahaha! Of course, Patamon & Tailmon too…  
Sigh, I really had a hard time fighting the Digimons without you, Hikari. Of course, they are fewer than before, when Metamormon was still here too, and as you said, he is all the Digimons we've encountered & drained all your power…

* * *

~Night, Yagami Residence~

Meanwhile, Taichi reminisced about Hikari's last moments too… He was still more affected than how Takeru is, as he thinks that he's the one with the greatest fault to Hikari…

Taichi: Hikari, look, I always fix your bed since you sacrificed yourself… And you know what, Agumon was the one sleeping in it, and he messes it up all the time! Oh well. Honestly, I can't sleep without putting your picture by my side… I miss you so much Hikari. I totally regret what I did a year ago… I hope you could understand…

Agumon: Taichi, look at the news on TV!

Taichi: Hey, this is new… Never heard of such like this before…

~ o ~ o ~

_News Reporter: There were reports of sightings of a mysterious dark creature on town… Could this be a sign of a new threat coming to us? Like what the people say that this is the revived Metamormon? Stay tuned for more info regarding this issue!_

~ o ~ o ~

Taichi: It can't be… If Metamormon has revived, then…

Agumon: Hikari failed to stop him back then! Or, Metamormon managed to revive & get out of trouble! Oh no!

Taichi: Hmm, but we can't be that sure… Well, we should be sleeping by now Agumon! _Oyasuminasai!_

Agumon: _Oyasumi_, Taichi… *yawns*

* * *

During the night, the mysterious Digimon was restlessly running & jumping over buildings, for some unknown reason…

Mysterious Digimon: I am the best… I am the strongest… I… **I AM THE GREATEST DIGIMON! Grr…**

_Unknown voice: Yes… That is true… Now go, search far & wide for different types of strong Digimon & defeat them…!_

Mysterious Digimon: …Wait a minute, you're not my boss to start with. You don't have any right to command me…

_Unknown Voice: So you dare betray me now? Remember, I gave you your life… Without me, you shall never exist!_

Mysterious Digimon: Okay, fine, whatever… _(LOSER!)_

_Unknown Voice: You, you don't realize that I'm also residing on your body & soul, so I know everything you wish to say & do! Then… You call your creator a "loser"? What's gotten into you?_

Mysterious Digimon: You just shut up, will ya? I have my own life and therefore I'm the only one who could decide for myself!

_Unknown Voice: Well then, you really deserve a punishment for your disobedience… _[tries to hurt the Digimon's mind]

Mysterious Digimon: A-AAGH! S-stop it… I… I'll follow you… Hrr…

_Unknown Voice: What a good creature! Now, do what I want you to do, or else…_

Mysterious Digimon: Y-yes, right away, Master… N-ngh…

* * *

~The next morning…~

It was quite unexpected that an Ultimate-leveled Digimon came in the city, unlike the usual Champion-leveled Digimons that F.A. always faced alone with difficulty… What will become of FighterAngemon, the Warrior of Hope now?

Child: AAAH! There's a flower-like monster attacking us!

Vendor: We… We need F.A! Right away…!

F.A: Don't worry guys, I'm going to protect you from that… Ultimate-leveled Digimon? H-how will I counter this?

Blossomon: Your Spirit will be mine, F.A…! **Pollinosis Shower!**

F.A: W-what the…? Pollen…? Aah… ACHOO! I… I can't control myself from sneezing…! ACHOO!

Blossomon: Muahahaha! Can't attack me now, do you? Now, take this! **Thorn Whip!**

F.A: A-ACHOO! E-eh? [gets whipped by the Digimon's vines] AAAH!

Blossomon: Your end is coming too fast, Warrior of Hope! Look at yourself…

F.A: Good thing the pollen's gone… I… I have to do everything to save all these people! And, to keep my promise to her… HRAAGH! **Kibou no Mori!**

Blossomon: Graah… You had cut one of my vines… But it doesn't matter! [regrows its vine]

F.A: _Nani? (Oh… How would I win like this? This is hopeless…)_

Blossomon: **Thorn Whip! **Hahaha! Now you can't do anything you wish… Look at yourself!

F.A: [falls to the ground, tries to stand] What is this…? I can't get up! H-huh…? [looks at his whole body] I'm… I'm constricted by vines to the ground!

Blossomon: Becoming desperate, don't you? Don't worry, I'll make you fall in despair more than you would ever imagine! **Spiral…**

F.A: _(If I don't get out of this, I'm doomed! Nngh, if only S.A. was here to help me…)_

Blossomon: **…Flower! **[throws bladed, shuriken-like flowers at F.A.]

F.A: Aggh… I need to… Ungh, get out of this… _(I have to dodge those flowers… I've heard that these flower petals can cut through anything, no matter how hard it is… If I were hit… I'm dead!) _[desperately tries to break free of the vines] Please, *sob* someone help me…!

Man: Oh no, F.A's gonna end up like S.A. if this continues!

Policeman: If I could just at least do something to help…

Suddenly, a shady figure appeared on a nearby building, which is said to be the mysterious Digimon seen occasionally at night, whom the people think is evil, more likely to be Metamormon.

Mysterious Digimon: Hey, you ugly flower creature! You're picking on the wrong guy. I'm the strongest Digimon, and remember that!

Blossomon: Heh, try me! You don't look so tough. You're just as small & weak as the pitiful humans out here!

Mysterious Digimon: Don't be so big-mouthed. Look at this… [counters the Spiral Flower attack heading towards F.A using its 2 swords]

F.A: Im… Impressive…! I've never seen such strong beings like that…!

Blossomon: What…? Nothing can counter that attack that easily!

Mysterious Digimon: Now you have realized that what I say is true… Hmph. [turns to F.A, its back facing Blossomon, closes its eyes]

Blossomon: _(Now's my chance… No doubt that that Digimon will be caught off-guard!)_ [runs towards the Mysterious Digimon] **RAAH! Thorn Whip!**

Mysterious Digimon: Such a dumb Digimon… [punches the foe backward effortlessly]

Blossomon: Hah! It didn't hurt! [disintegrates into data] Eh? How could this happen? **GRAAAH!**

Mysterious Digimon: How foolish of you. Now, to deal with this weakling…

F.A: Who are you talking to…? U-ungh… [tries to escape the vines again] M-me…?

Mysterious Digimon: Yes, now what shall become of you…? May I try this? [points its sword to F.A, threatening him in death]

F.A: Are you… going to kill me? But I thought you're-

Mysterious Digimon: **HRAAAGH!** [slashes using its sword]

**People: N-no…! Not even F.A!**

F.A: [closes his eyes] Urgh… H-huh…? You… you removed the vines constricting me…

Mysterious Digimon: You look so pathetic. Yet I spared you 'cause strong beings do not pick someone who's weaker than them. Ones who do that are merely cowards…

F.A: [stands up] Well then, thanks…! [tries to shake hands]

Mysterious Digimon: [shoves off F.A's hands] I'm not going to befriend some loser like you! I'm not actually helping you; I'm just proving myself as the greatest Digimon by defeating that cowardly Digimon attacking you.

F.A: If so… May I at least know your name so I could acknowledge you then?

Mysterious Digimon: Hmph, you don't have to acknowledge me, I did nothing to save you! But, I would give my name to let you guys remember who I am, the Greatest & Strongest Digimon!  
…I am DarkAkumon of the Evil Darkness, and a Warrior born to win & conquer!

F.A: "Evil Darkness…" You're not really on our side, are you?

DA: Like I care. I have no more business on this boring place… Till the day I see you again, but I think you'll be dead beforehand…

F.A: **ARGGH…! **You… You're so insulting! But… I have to be patient… DarkAkumon did, at least, help me in the battle against Blossomon…

~ o ~ o ~

Girl: Hey, do you think DarkAkumon's a girl?

Boy: Nu-uh, he's a guy! He talks arrogantly like us, you know!

Girl: DarkAkumon's a **SHE! **Her voice is not as deep as males!

Boy: No, DarkAkumon's a** HE! **He's great at battles, and strong too, not like girls!

Girl: Eh? Girls are more flexible at battle, like how DarkAkumon is!

Man: Hmm, come to think of it, what is DA's gender actually…?

~ o ~ o ~

Natsuko: _Daijoubu ka_, Takeru?

Takeru: I-I'm fine, _Okaasan… _Good thing DarkAkumon came in time to finish that Digimon.

Natsuko: But I thought he was a Warrior of Evil! Wait, is DarkAkumon a he or a she?

Takeru: I don't know, but I think DarkAkumon's male… He kinda seem more masculine that feminine… He's more aggressive & likes to start fights, physically or verbally. Plus, he has a voice that sounds very strong, but not so deep… Weird…

Natsuko: But, I think it doesn't matter… What we really need to know is if "he" was really part of our enemies, or fighting on our side…

* * *

_DarkAkumon was revealed to be the shady figure occasionally spotted at night atop of buildings & such structures. With DA defeating the ultimate-leveled Digimon & actually saving F.A. by that, is "he" really good or is "he" just trying to act nicely to them? Learn more about the Warrior of the Evil Darkness on the 8__th__ chapter, __"**The Mystery of DarkAkumon!"**__You can't turn your back on the next chapter!_

_**Daijoubu ka? – Are you all right?**_

**DA: Hey, my author! YOU NOW HAVE BEEN REVIVED BY MY POWER OF DARKNESS DUE TO MY AWESOME ENTRANCE IN THIS CHAPTER! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Don't act like that, DA. You're losing your reputation in that way…**

**DA: Anyway, I did look cool on my first scenes, RIGHT? My debut was WAY better that RageDevimon's on his fic! **

**RDvm: That's your opinion. Who knows? The majority might like my first appearance more on the 4****th**** chapter of "An Irreplaceable Gift"…**

**DA: WHAT? How did you say so?**

**RDvm: AHEM, I started out as a servant of Kerpymon, acting against my own free will, and known as **_**"The worst & strongest of all Devimons. No one dares to go near him, as he is also known to be the evil Warrior of Despair." **_**What's more? I didn't even like slaying innocent Digimons & even wanted to befriend them! But unfortunately, no one, even the evil Digimons wanted to be my friend…**

**Me: Umm, DA, why are you so quiet in a corner…?**

**DA: *sob, sob* …That's so sad… T_T**

**Me: Hey! DA's CRYING! xD**

**DA: W-what? I… I just got sand in my eyes! Cool & mysterious entrances are even better than sad ones! **

**RDvm: At least I proved to you that my debut in my own fanfic is more emotional than yours… ;)**

**DA: FYI, I HATE INNOCENT DIGIMONS LIKE YOU IN THAT STORY! You just look like a wimp to me that way =P**

**RDvm: What did you say? Well then, let's just see what happens to you next in your own fic…**

**DA: I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT MY FIC IS MORE EMOTIONAL THAN YOURS! I mean, I kinda like your style of portrayal in your fic, actually…**

**RDvm: But I thought you hated my personality in there…!**

**DA: I HAD CHANGED MY MIND, AND SO WHAT? People like emotional fics! Cool ones are sometimes kinda boring when it comes to the story…**

You had a point there, DA, so don't miss the next chapter! (Or else DA will kill you xD)


	8. The Mystery of DarkAkumon!

Yoohoo! We're already at chapter 8! I hope you're already enjoying the DarkAkumon story arc starting from the previous chapter!

**DA: OF COURSE THEY WILL! Or else, they will be executed under the law! (DA's law =P)**

**RDvm: Eh? It isn't a published law, DA.**

**DA: WHO CARES? I'M THE GREATEST DIGIMON, SO WHY WOULDN'T THEY LISTEN TO ME? I AM THE BEST! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**RDvm: (Better leave this freak alone… Sigh -_-")**

**DA: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? RAAAH! PREPARE TO DIE!**

Oh, and did you guys try to look at my profile? I have drawings of F.A, S.A, DA & other Digimons I made! Be sure to look at them for you to imagine the story well! (Especially in one part here where DA will disguise itself, it's really cute, actually =3)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – **_**"**__**The Mystery of DarkAkumon!**__**"**_**  
**

* * *

~In a cold night, at a rooftop of a very high building…~

DA: That guy… He's the Warrior of Hope, FighterAngemon. I know that if his partner, SereneAngewomon, is fighting alongside him, their true powers will be unleashed… But now, heh, that Digimon became so pathetic just losing his partner. If he was independent, he wouldn't have any problems now at all! And, I believe S.A. sacrificed for nothing. She must surely have died in that portal while Metamormon had escaped the danger. Stupid dependent Digimons… Good thing I grew up to be independent. Hmph.

_Unknown Voice: Yes, DarkAkumon. You are truly correct… But, why didn't you finish that fool's life? You just wasted the perfect time! _

DA: As I've said, a strong being does not pick on someone weaker than them… They are to be considered cowards then. I'm not a coward!

_Unknown Voice: But, that F.A. is a Legendary Warrior! If you are to get his powers, you will be widely known and you'll obviously become stronger, like what you wish!_

DA: **ARGGH**, can you just… **KEEP QUIET? **I'm so irritated with you! What help did you do to me, anyway?

_Unknown Voice: Oh, so now you already defy your master who had watched over you since you were created. Don't you see? I gave you life. I gave all my powers to you so you can do what you really wish! Without me, you could have been like that dying S.A. and also the rest of the pathetic people. Do you want that to happen to you?_

DA: [gets a cloak nearby, wears it around itself to warm itself from the cold] …Fine. Say what you want, but now, I shall never be blinded by your commands I've been obeying since then. I have to do what my heart tells me so…

_Unknown Voice: (My masterpiece is starting to have a mind of its own… Not literally the intelligence, but it's deciding on its own now. This is bad… I have to do something to make DarkAkumon fall under my command again!)_

DA: What are you blabbering about?

_Unknown Voice: It's time for us to fully make use of all our powers. And to do that, you shall follow me, whether you like it or not!_

DA: M… My head… It's aching again… A-AAAGH!

DarkAkumon was again forced to obey the voice's orders, but DA was struggling to ease the pain it feels on its head, while DA was slowly getting close to the edge of the building…

DA: S-STOP THIS…! GRAAAH! I REALLY DO NOT WISH TO FOLLOW YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! [its foot suddenly slides off the edge of the building] W-woah…! [grabs the ledge with one hand]

_Unknown voice: This is what disobedient Digimons like you deserve! Upon your fall on this structure, you shall turn down on yourself and start to obey me again! MUAHAHAHA! Behold, my mind control powers passed down unto you! _[hurts DA's mind even more]

DA: G-GAAH… [accidentally releases its hands due to pain] AAAAH!

_Unknown Voice: HAHAHA! Now you have learned your lesson… Now go and serve me again!_

* * *

~Stormy Afternoon, near Taichi's apartment~

Everyone was talking about DarkAkumon's appearance the previous day. Some believed it was a foe; some think it was an ally. But, all of them were grateful to it as DA helped F.A. to survive from death… And, still, some hated it and didn't tent to trust the Warrior of the Evil Darkness. After all, DA said that "he" was an evil Warrior, but for what does it really fight for…?

Meanwhile, DA's body was found along the bushes near the entrance of the apartment, its appearance hidden under by the wrapped cloak around DA's body…

Taichi: *huff, huff…* Good thing I got near our apartment before the lightning strikes! Now, I'll be going home, my parents might worry about me…!

Taichi noticed the body on his left and thought it was a corpse of someone.

Taichi: Hey, that's a body…! Is it dead…? [finds DA's pulse, checks its temperature] Oh no, it is alive! This person has a fever too… I better bring it inside! [carries DA's body]

~ o ~ o ~

-Inside Taichi's room-

Taichi: That was close… I thought _Okaasan_ & _Otousan_ would see me carrying this body… They might think that… Never mind! [lays the body on his bed] Agumon, guard this person, okay?

Agumon: Got it Taichi! _(I feel something bad about this person… I feel dark energy! Hmm, But I just can't attack it! Taichi will be mad at me… Or worse, he'll never feed me again! WAAAAAH!)_

* * *

~Later Night…~

Taichi was doing various things that he really needed to accomplish within the day, while Agumon was being so curious about the body… He could've even done something to it.

Agumon: Taichi, you're taking too long… I'M HUNGRY! Anyway…  
Oooh… I wonder what's under the cloak? [slowly removes the cloak from DA]

Taichi: Hey, Agumon! Let's have dinner! Don't worry about "that", just enjoy eating!

Agumon: [hurriedly runs to the table] _**ITADAKIMASU! **_

Yuuko: Taichi, are you hiding something from us?

Taichi: [sweatdrops] O-oh…! It's nothing, hahaha…

Susumu: Agumon, is he hiding something from us?

Agumon: Yeah-

Taichi: [hits Agumon on the head] **OH, SORRY AGUMON! I DIDN'T MEAN IT… I JUST SAW A FLY ON YOUR HEAD! HEHEHEHE…**

Agumon: [accidentally swallows the whole bowl, covers head] *cough, cough* I-it's nothing!

Susumu & Yuuko: [sweatdrops] Ehehehe…

~ o ~ o ~

Taichi: I still have something to do, Agumon… Please guard that person again for me! Also, be sure not to let my parents know that I brought someone up here, okay? I know they'll think differently about this matter…

Agumon: OK, Taichi! Now, the body… It feels more like a Digimon than a human! I better take a look again… [slowly removes the cloak covering DA]

DA: [holds cloak in place, gets out of bed] **WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO WITH ME, YOU ORANGE NINNY?** [brings out its sword]

Agumon: AAAH! IT SPOKE! WAAAH!

Taichi: What's the matter, Agumon?

Agumon: Taichi! I think this is no human! I can feel it! It has a dark aura, and it really makes me feel weird…

Taichi: But…

Agumon: **Baby Flame!**

DA: [repels the attack using its sword, tries to hold cloak in place] That will not do anything to me… U-ungh… [collapses to the floor]

Taichi: [catches DA] Are you okay…?

DA: Get off me! And, let go of my cloak! *cough, cough…*

Taichi: Hey, take it easy, okay? Just rest here, and-

DA: I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME! *cough* STUPID HUMAN! [draws its gun, threatens Taichi]

Taichi: A-aah… If you don't really want to, then fine… I just wanted to help you… Go, if you want to.

DA: HMPH. I do not trust humans like you… I better be off now. *cough, cough* [jumps off the window]

~ o ~ o ~

Agumon: I warned you that that person, or Digimon is evil! It even attacked us, see?

Taichi: Yeah, but… Even though it's evil, I… I felt a certain feeling… It just like that I felt… his pain. I dunno, but it's something like that…

Agumon: What's happening to you, Taichi? It almost attacked you! It may have killed us too, you know…

Taichi: I don't really think that person is evil… I don't seem to feel or sense anything bad.

Agumon: I do! I felt a dark aura!

Taichi: Dark Aura…? Hmm… Better think about this later… But I really don't feel anything bad about him. I somehow share his pain…

Agumon: Well then, good night!

Taichi: What could have happened to him? Sigh, I hope we didn't do anything wrong…

* * *

DA: That Chosen Child… What is he trying to do with me? He is helping me… But I hate someone who's being nice to me. They make me look pathetic like them, too… *cough, cough* HMPH, worthless friends… They are not to be called friends! They are TRAITORS! *cough, cough*

_Unknown voice: Now, DA. If you want to save yourself, then follow what I will say to you!_

DA: U-ungh… T-then, what is it…?

_Unknown Voice: This is what you will do: Trick that boy into trusting you, then betray him! You should get his holy Device, which is the "Digivice", in order for you to gain more power, and you can also try absorbing his Digimon. Then, do the same for F.A… But you should only get his Spirit. Try befriending him too, and when you had broken your friendly relationship with him, he will surely break into a million pieces, and will never move on! MUAHAHAHA!_

DA: Understood… _(Out of all things that I should do, the most important thing is to befriend them? But that's what I hate the most… The feeling of betrayal… Hm. At least our friendship will only last for weeks & months… But I still despise this thing. But I had no other choice…)_

* * *

~The Next Evening…~

DA: Do I really have to do this? But, for my own sake, I should follow that creep, or else… He'll get my life out of my body… Well, here I go! [jumps into Taichi's room]

Agumon: [notices DA] E-eh…? WHAT? Taichi, it's that person again!

Taichi: Oh, do you feel better? C'mon, don't be shy…

Agumon: EH? TAICHI'S NOT SCARED OF THAT DIGIMON? Snap out of it, Tai-

Taichi: Your fever… It didn't change since last night… You can sleep on my sister's bed. After all, she's not here anymore…

DA: "…"

Agumon: TAICHI! LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE! WAAAH! [cries as much as a bucket of water]

DA: [lies down on Hikari's bed, hold its cloak tightly] Hmph… *cough, cough*

Taichi: Don't worry, I'll get everything you need right away!

Agumon: [becomes pale at a corner]

DA: Hey, you, pale Dino. Don't act like that… You look pathetic. *cough, cough*

Agumon: Hey, don't talk so rudely to us! You're not as great like us, are you? I can Digivolve into a Mega Digimon for your information!

DA: Heh, I won't battle you. Not because I'm scared, it's because I know you'll only lose to me. I don't tend to pick on weaker beings… *cough, cough*

Agumon: Grr…

Taichi: Hey, stop this! Oh, you… Please drink this medicine. This will help you feel relieved from your fever…

DA: [drinks the medicine] Hmph…

Agumon: Taichi's picking that dummy over me! Huhuhu… [fades away]

Taichi: Oh, I hope it won't bother you, but… Could you give your name?

DA: You wouldn't like hearing my name at all…

Taichi: If so… Could I at least see how you look?

DA: B-but…! You wouldn't want to see my true appearance at all!

Taichi: Aww, I won't laugh at how you look! Promise…

DA: But that's not what I mean! But… You… You should see it on your own risk… [slowly removes cloak]

Taichi: Wait, you're…!

DA: See, I told that you wouldn't like it.

Taichi: But, DarkAkumon, I'm not scared.

DA: W-what did you just say? You're seeing the deadliest Digimon yet in front of you!

Taichi: Then, why would you return here…? You're the one who wanted to see me in the first place.

DA: Hmph…

Taichi: Well, I'm Taichi. Glad to meet you DarkAkumon! Or… I suppose I can call you "DA" for short.

DA: I don't care. Do as you wish.

Taichi: Wow, you really have a cold personality… But I hope we could be friends at least.

DA: I hate friends…

Taichi: Hmm, how about… Comrades?

DA: I hate depending on others. I am an independent Digimon, for you to know… *cough, cough*

Taichi: Hehehe… Stupid me. Well, you better get to rest, DA…

DA: Hmph. [lies down on Hikari's bed]

Taichi: Sleep tight!

DA: _(This kid sure is weird… He isn't scared a bit about me. He even gave me the nickname "DA"… But anyway, DA is quite a cool name to use. Well, I have to make friends with this guy, even though I'm just forced to… He's tolerable, after all. Sigh…)_

* * *

_With the Warrior of the Evil Darkness "fakely" made friends with Taichi by the command of its creator, what will it plan to do next? Is there a chance that DarkAkumon will be willing & sincere to make friends with him? Don't miss this friendly chapter, "__**Taichi's Mysterious Friend**__"!_

**DA: Wait… Who's that friend you're talking about?**

**Me: It's you, DA. I don't know if you'll really get along with him, but…**

**DA: HE'S DEFINITELY A BETTER FRIEND THAN RDvm! =P**

**RDvm: Heh, really…? But, I THOUGHT YOU HATED FRIENDS…**

**DA: W-WHA? Y-YEAH! HAHAHAHA! ^_^"**

**RDvm: So, if Hikari & I were the ones that worked together in "An Irreplaceable Gift", you & Taichi will be the ones here, right?**

**DA: HMPH, let's just see if we become REAL FRIENDS… Hehehe, I'm on a mission to betray him, don't you see? =P**

**RDvm: Oh… Right. You are an evil Digimon, after all… Not like my innocent personality in my fic! xD**

**DA: REALLY? But it's just because Takeru was only in your form, and trapped in it! Heh, and the REAL YOU is supposed to be BRUTAL, right? MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**RDvm: Aww… The people will go away from me now… They'll hate me again… T_T**

**DA: MUAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE, YOU BONEHEAD! =P**

**Me: DA, stop that! Or else, I'M GONNA PUNISH YOU!**

**DA: TRY ME! =P**

**Me: TAKE THIS! (hahaha, DA'S WEAKNESS STILL YET TO BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER xD)**

**DA: NO! T_T**

Oh, my dearest readers! Don't forget to look at DA's Disguised form (and "his" true appearance, if you didn't see it yet)  
And… I've got a favor to ask from all Digimon fans like me! All what I'm just gonna say is…

**WATCH DIGIMON XROS (pronounced "Cross") WARS! THE EPISODE SO FAR, THE ONE JUST AIRED AWHILE AGO (episode 18) HAS A VERY COOL & EMOTIONAL STORYLINE! So… Catch up to enjoy SEASON 6! And to support the franchise too, so far it's been better than Frontier as top 3, and now Xros Wars is top 2 already [of course Adventure/02 is the best LOL] ;)**

That's all for now, so peace out, guys! =D


	9. Taichi's Mysterious Friend

I was so excited to type this HILARIOUS (and somewhat heartwarming) chapter… It features DA, Taichi & Agumon! (Hahaha, Agumon will get really unloved here… Well, literally xD)

**DA: I'M GONNA BE FAMOUS! YAHOO!**

**RDvm: Nah, I'll skip on with that for now…**

**DA: YOU INSOLENT…! GRAAAH! PREPARE TO DIE!**

**RDvm: E-EH? But… I'm just gonna…!**

**DA: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**RDvm: AAAAAAAH! [runs away]**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon and the character song, "Tobira DOOR".**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – "_Taichi's Mysterious Friend_"**

* * *

~Morning~

Taichi: Ah, I feel refreshed! It's the time to get up again & face the world! Right, Agumon?

Agumon: YEAH! _(Without a dark, evil & ugly creature coming with us, of course…)_

DA: …Are you talking about me?

Agumon: Eh?

DA: I read your mind. You said that you'll go without a dark, evil creature coming with you. If that's me… Then you will die. [draws out its gun] I shall kill you for your words.

Agumon: AAAAAAH! TAICHI! I TOLD YOU THAT DA'S AN EVIL CREEP! Let me finish him, please!

Taichi: Come on now, guys. Since we're all friends, we shouldn't be arguing about each other!

DA: [replaces his cloak] Leave me out of this. I don't want friends, right? Get on with it.

Agumon: AND I'M NOT GONNA BEFRIEND THAT EVIL DIGIMON WITH A TRICK UNDER HIS SLEEVE! **HMPH!**

Taichi: Ehehe… Well, we should have breakfast first before anything so… Shall we?

DA & Agumon: **HMPH!**

~ o ~ o ~

DA: [looks away from Agumon] *munch, munch…*

Agumon: [stares madly at DA, eats messily] _(You evil monster trying to get Taichi…!)_

Susumu: So, uh… Who's this new friend in a cloak?

Taichi: Oh, ahaha… It's… A Digimon friend of Agumon's! Right, Agumon?

Agumon: [suddenly chokes his food] *cough, cough* **SERIOUSLY? **But Taichi-

Taichi: [forcefully puts all of Agumon's food into his mouth] Hahaha, yes Agumon! Seriously, HE IS YOUR FRIEND! Well, _Okaasan, Otousan_, he's getting along with our new friend, actually!

Agumon: *cough, cough* Okay, OK!

Yuuko: Say, what is your name?

DA: Do you have to know? Hmph… [walks away]

Yuuko: Well… Your friend sure has a heart of stone. In the way he speaks, actually…

Taichi: B-but… We don't know him well yet.

Agumon: Hm!

Susumu: Make sure you don't get hurt, Taichi. We don't know what that Digimon has in his mind.

Taichi: Yes, Father…

* * *

~Moments later…~

Taichi: Woohoo! The coldness of December can be really felt from now… C'mon, Agumon, DA, let's go for a stroll!

DA: …

Agumon: Yahoo! Taichi, are we going to eat in a **restaurant?**

Taichi: Hahaha, that's for later. We're heading for Yamato's 2nd Christmas Concert…

_DA: (Such dumb Digimon. I hate it when those chosen Digimons say that… They sound that they aren't worthy of being "Chosen". Heh.)_

_Agumon: (I have to get Taichi away from that DarkAkumon! With that, I shall implement my plan A!)_

~ o ~ o ~

~In a Taxi…~

Taichi: Now, now, you two. When will you stop this argument…?

DA: [fixes cloak, holds it in place] It doesn't matter where I'll sit. Go on.

Agumon: _(Good! BECAUSE I WILL KEEP TAICHI AWAY FROM YOU!) _Oh, Taichi! You better sit at the side, with me at the middle! [pushes Taichi inside the cab]

Taichi: But, that's not such a good idea…

DA: Well then. I'll just sit at the other end. [goes in the taxi]

Agumon: _**YATTA!**_ I GOT TAICHI FOR MYSELF!

Taichi: [covers Agumon's mouth, whispers on his ear] _Agumon, this cab doesn't permit pets!_

Agumon: But I'm not a-

Driver: Hey, you weird animal. Get out of my taxi **RIGHT NOW! **[kicks Agumon off the taxi]

Agumon: **WAAAH! **T-taichi, how about me?

Taichi: Sorry Agumon, you just have to walk for now! The show's gonna start shortly! Bye!

Agumon: **TAICHI!** [wails while running after the cab]

* * *

~At the Concert grounds…~

_Agumon: (I failed… But I should not lose hope! Time for Plan B!)_

Taichi: So, Sora, what's Yamato going to sing today?

Sora: I've heard that he'll sing his songs on the TEEN-AGE WOLVES' "Tobira" single. And they're great!

Taichi: Really? Then I bet that this concert will rock more than last year!

Sora: Speaking of which, who's that cloaked guy you're with?

Taichi: Oh, just a Digimon Agumon & I befriended.

Agumon: NO HE'S NOT! You might want to say "your friend" rather than "our friend"!

Sora: Agumon sounds like he really hates that Digimon so much, Taichi…

Taichi: Aww, Agumon, he's not doing anything bad to you!

Agumon: But, Taichi! I know he's an evil Digimon! **TRUST ME!**

Taichi: Oh, the concert's about to start!

Agumon: EH? (Then I just have to take THAT GUY FOR GOOD!)

Yamato: **_Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yori mashi dakara _**

**_Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte _**

**_Oh keep on running keep on running _**

**_Find out your reality _**

**_Atarashii tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai _**

**_Josou tsukete tobidasou ze sono tobira keriagete _**

**_Kimi ni datte kitto dekiru…~_**

The whole crowd stood up on their seats, indicating that they have totally enjoyed Yamato's singing & his song!

Audience: Cool! Great, Yamato! [clap hands]

Fangirls: **YAMATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Taichi: Yeah, Yamato! Rock on! Wait a sec… Agumon, where are you? Oh, and DA too!

Sora: Eh? Is that "DA" the one with a cloak wrapped around its body?

~ o ~ o ~

Agumon: Hey, you! Scram, or else, I'll have to battle you as WarGreymon!

DA: Heh… Then, how will you evolve without your partner?

Agumon: Ehehehe… _(DA's right, I need Taichi to digivolve… __**WHAT WILL I DO?**__)_

Taichi: What's happening here?

Agumon: **Baby Flame!**

DA: [dodges the attack] _(F-fire…? I… didn't notice this before… *gulp*)_

Taichi: _Oi_, Agumon! What are you doing? Stop attacking DA! [pushes Agumon]

Agumon: T-taichi! I-

Taichi: Are you okay, DA? Agumon's quite in an aggressive mood today, so I hope you understand…

DA: Hm.

Agumon: Taichi… Huhuhu… [turns to white, fades away]

* * *

~Later, at the streets…~

Taichi: Now, then, we're going to the amusement park!

Agumon: Cool! _(Hmph, that DarkAkumon… __**HOW **__**WILL I EVER GET RID OF HIM?**__)_

DA: Watch where you're going, you little squirt.

Agumon: Hrr…

Suddenly, a car sped up near them, heading for Agumon…

DA: I said that you watch where you're going! Get on here!

Agumon: I DON'T CARE!

Taichi: Eh? [looks at behind] Hey, I'm waiting for you to catch up! What's the matter? A-Agumon!

DA: **WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME? **[pushes Agumon out of the way]

Taichi: DarkAk- I mean, DA! [runs to DA] Are you okay?

DA: You thought I will be hurt that easily? I'm not as pathetic as you humans… Nngh… [covers his scratch on his leg]

Agumon: TAICHI! I have a wound… *sob*

Taichi: Aww, Agumon, but that's just a little wound. Look, DA's more hurt and…

Agumon: **WAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**

DA: I can stand on my own. Go help your insolent partner wailing over there.

Taichi: But, DA… C'mon, let's go! Hehehe!

Agumon: But what about me? NO! _(Taichi's choosing DA over me! I have to counter it… Or else… I MIGHT DIGIVOLVE INTO THAT EVIL DIGIMON AGAIN!)_

* * *

~At the amusement park…~

Taichi: So, DA, where do you want to ride?

DA: I don't like this kind of things. Decide on your own.

Taichi: Oh… Right.

Agumon: **WAIT FOR ME, TAICHI!**

Taichi: Wait, I thought you can't stand the pain anymore…? How did you run so fast & didn't return to our apartment?

Agumon: Aah… Well… I recovered in a very fast way! Maybe, Hahaha…

Taichi: Well then, now where do you want to go, Agumon?

Agumon: _Matte,_ are you letting me choose? YAY! I want to go in that volcano!

Taichi: Anyway, Agumon does wield fire-based powers, so I'll get into that.

_DA: (*gulp* __**I-IN THAT VOLCANO?**__ Don't say that we'll get into that thing…! EEP!) _

~ o ~ o ~

~In the Volcano attraction…~

Agumon: Wow! I LOVE THIS PLACE! Oooh, I'm gonna light up that torch! **Baby Flame!**

Taichi: Hehehe, it's good to see you happy, Agumon, but… Don't you think that you could burn this place up accidentally?

Agumon: Huh? [notices his surroundings] EH? THE WHOLE PLACE IS ON FIRE!

DA: [turns to white, staring at the burning place] _(THIS IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE… __**EVER**__…)_

Taichi: Uhh, DA, you okay?

DA: *gulp*

Taichi: C'mon, we have to get out of here before anyone spots us! [drags DA]

DA: Fire… FIRE… I HATE FIRE…

~ o ~ o ~

Taichi: So, you're scared of just… a fire? [lights a matchstick] Even just a flame from a matchstick?

DA: K-keep that away from me! I HATE FIRE! My previous experiences led to my trauma of fire!

Agumon: _(Hehehe… Now I know that DA's scared of my own specialty! __**MUAHAHAHA!**__)_

Taichi: A-agumon? What are you thinking?

Agumon: **N-NOTHING!** Hahaha… [sweatdrops]

Taichi: Hey, I think you did this in purpose to scare DA, don't you?

Agumon: N-no I didn't! It was just an accident!

DA: I knew it! That pest meant to do that to me!

Agumon: **WHAT? WAAH!** [runs away]

Taichi: Aww, we should be heading for the restaurant for dinner! Too bad Agumon ran away…

DA: Hmph. [fixes his cloak]

* * *

~At the restaurant…~

DA: Hey you, the Chosen Child of the Crest of Courage. I can buy food on my own. Leave me out of this.

Taichi: Aww, come on, DA! It doesn't hurt to eat outside once in a while with a friend, right? I'll trwat you!

DA: I HATE FRIENDS. And I want to do things my own way. I can take care of myself. I get food for my own…

Taichi: Well then, where's your money for evidence?

DA: Ahahaha… Oh… [sweatdrops] H-here… [hesitates, shows only 1000 yen]

Taichi: **Eh?** ******1000 Yen?** But that's too small! Does it mean that you steal when you can't afford to buy your meal?

DA: H-hmph…! But… Y-yeah… I did manage to do such a lowly thing… TO **STEAL**…

Taichi: Oh… But don't worry! This is free for you, so you can eat all you want!

DA: Hm. _(This boy… He sure is outgoing. He even tolerated such Digimon like me with an ice-cold heart! But it doesn't matter. At least I would be able to accomplish that voice's mission give to me…) _[eats silently]

* * *

~While on the way home…~

Taichi: DA, may I ask you something?

DA: As you wish.

Taichi: Umm, DA… What is your gender, exactly?

DA: G-gender? Do you even care about that? What do you think?

Taichi: Male… Well, as you have noticed, all of us address you by the word, "he", well, most probably because of the way you move, speak, and many more. That's why all of us thought you're male… So, are you a boy?

DA: Hmph… Male, huh? Actually… I… I'm female…

Taichi: **WHAT THE? FEMALE?** I didn't expect that!

DA: Y-yeah… It's not that obvious, is it?

Taichi: But, you act like a boy, talk like one, and…

DA: But since you know the truth, there's no point of saying that now.

Taichi: O-oh… Hahaha… [blushes]

DA: Hmm, why are you blushing?

Taichi: W-well… I'm not used to go outside with female friends like you… Only with my little sister, actually…

DA: …Sister? You have a sibling?

Taichi: Y-yeah… But I'll tell you more about her when we get home.

* * *

~Taichi & Hikari's bedroom~

Taichi: I… want to know more about you DA. As my friend.

DA: Sigh, how many times will I say that I **HATE FRIENDS? **

Taichi: S-sorry… But, may I?

DA: H-hmph… O-ok… It isn't wrong, right?

Taichi: I know that your personality you have shown to me isn't your natural self!

DA: Well then, do you want to see my true self? I bet you wouldn't like it…

_Taichi: (W-why did I say that? If she's actually an evil Digimon… I'm doomed! I-I hope not…)_

DA: This is the true DarkAkumon…

Taichi: *Gulp!*

DA: **MUAHAHAHAHAHA! WORLD DOMINATION! THE WORLD IS MINE! IF YOU WOULDN'T ALLOW ME, I SHALL START A WAR AND END IT BY MYSELF! Without fire, of course… WHAHAHAHA!**

Taichi: Wow, you sure are crazy inside. Hmm, I wonder why you hide that natural part of yourself all these times…

DA: Why? '**CAUSE IT'S EMBARASSING, DON'T YOU SEE?** **WHAHAHA!**

Taichi: Umm, DA, you can calm down now. That's enough…

DA: Oh. That Digimon of yours sure is a rude one… He didn't even show respect to a girl like me!

Taichi: That's because Agumon didn't know that you're a girl, right? Hehehe…

DA: [giggles] Hahaha…!

Taichi: Hey, you just… Giggled! You laughed so cutely, DA!

DA: M-me? [clears throat] Ehem, **IT'S NOTHING FOR YOU TO THINK ABOUT! HMPH!**

Taichi: Aww, DA! Admit it; you're not such a cold-hearted Digimon!

DA: HMPH… [gets on Hikari's bed]

Taichi: Well, good night, DA! Sleep tight…

DA: Heh, same to you, Chosen Child…

_Taichi: (Hmm, I wonder where Agumon went...?)_

* * *

DA: Sigh… I'm starting to feel better with him… Am I starting to let myself be a friend to others? So, this is how friendship really about… Hehehe, poor Agumon… Hm, I should be sleeping by now… I hope it could be another day for us to deepen our friendship!

_Unknown Voice: Wait a minute, DA. You've been going too far. But, I shall allow you to go beyond my orders, but REMEMBER your true mission._

DA: True… Mission?

Unknown Voice: Remember, DarkAkumon! Remember the true purpose of your mission!

_~Flashback~_

_Unknown voice: Now, DA. If you want to save yourself, then follow what I will say to you!_

_DA: U-ungh… T-then, what is it…?_

_Unknown Voice: This is what you will do: Trick that boy into trusting you, then betray him! You should get his holy Device, which is the "Digivice", in order for you to gain more power, and you can also try absorbing his Digimon. Then, do the same for F.A… But you should only get his Spirit. Try befriending him too, and when you had broken your friendly relationship with him, he will surely break into a million pieces, and will never move on! MUAHAHAHA!_

_~End Flashback~_

DA: Oh… I should betray him… W-well, okay… Got it… Just for the sake of my life… Then I shall do it…

_Unknown Voice: Very well indeed. Now, prepare for your obligations for tomorrow, or you shall face the consequences!_

DA: _H-hai… (I hope that Taichi will forgive me… Just when our friendship truly started… Sigh…)_

* * *

_Now that more of DA's true personality is revealed, what is she up to now? Is she going to side with Taichi & develop their friendship? Or will she betray him as ordered by her "Creator"? See how events turn out in, "__**The Struggle for Free Will! DA's Suffering**__"_

**DA: So you readers have discovered…  
…that I'm actually a girl.**

**RDvm: And they have discovered that you're actually a crazy warfreak scared of a simple fire! Hahaha!**

**DA: SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT BEING A GENTLEMAN, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?**

**RDvm: Oh, sorry… Ms. DARKAKUMON!**

**DA: D-don't call me "miss"! Argggh!**

**RDvm: Anyway, what's the next chapter all about?**

**DA: Can't you read? It's literally a struggle of free will and my suffering!**

**RDvm: …You just said the title in a different way, DA.**

**DA: I had to prevent giving spoilers, y'know that? I won't spoil the readers' experience!**

**RDvm: I wonder who of the two of us is the one that the people really likes… **

**DA: HMPH. It should be me! Or else… I'LL KILL YOU!**

**RDvm: W-wait, death threats aren't fair! **

**DA: Heh. Well, a strong Digimon does fight fairly… So, yeah. =P**

Me: Well, stay tuned for the next episode! (I'm getting addicted to Digimon Xros Wars/ Season 6's new evo song, **X4B THE GUARDIAN! **This is one of the 3 best Evo song for me, with the others being The Last Element and BRAVE HEART! ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you on the next chapter! ^_^


	10. The Struggle for Free Will!

So, did you, my dearest readers, start to like DarkAkumon? I mean, LIKE HER? And, as DA's gender is already revealed… Then you already know a part of herself! Then… Witness what will happen in this chapter and see what DA plans to do! ;)

DA: YEAH! Well… Honestly, I'll be away from my normal self in this chapter. Really…

RDvm: Aww… Then I'll miss your normal self…

DA: [blushes] W-WHAT DID YOU SAY? M-MISS ME? ARE YOU SERIOUS?

RDvm: [blushes] I-I mean, as a friend of yours, of course! I-I won't feel that way to you, you know!

DA: N-never mind! _(WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU DA? ARGGH! DON'T SAY THAT YOU ACTUALLY… *gulp!* __**L-LIKE RDvm?**__)_

_RDvm: (UGH! What the heck is happening to me? Get a hold of yourself, RDvm! __**AAAAAH!**__)_

Me: **OH MY… I CAN SEE A LOT OF ANTS GOING HERE**! Is there something **SWEET** around here? O_O

DA & RDvm: [blushes] **W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?** **NO IT'S NOT! AAAAAAAH!**

**Me: This seems to be a side-story in this fic… Ugh… Then I guess I'll have to work on this RDvm/DA portion too… xD**

**DA: WHAT THE HECK? DON'T EVER DARE DO THAT! OR ELSE… YOU'LL… YOU'LL BE…**

**Me: DA, I'm the author! I can do what I want to happen to my creations, GET IT? MUAHAHAHA!**

RDvm:_(Great, now even our own author sounded crazy like DA… Ugh… _¬_¬"_)_

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon, and a game by Square Enix that is mentioned halfway through the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – "_The Struggle for Free Will! DA's Suffering_"**

* * *

It was a very peaceful morning… No threats were present at that time, just the people living in peace without any interference…

DA: *yawn…* H-hi, Taichi…

Taichi: W-wait, did you just call me by my name?

DA: Yeah, so…? **Is there anything wrong with that?**

Taichi: N-no, it's just… It makes me feel relived upon you calling me "Taichi"!

DA: O-OH, REALLY…? Ahehehe… Hehehe…

Taichi: Hahaha… Haha… Ha… [looks at Hikari's picture held in his hands]

DA: H-hey, who's that girl with you there?

Taichi: She's… my sister.

DA: Oh… I remembered, we were supposed to talk about her, right? So, about your sister…

Taichi: Hikari…

DA: …"Hikari"? What a nice name, honestly speaking.

Taichi: Aww, thanks, DA. Sigh… I miss her so much…

DA: "Hikari" means light, and also represents good. That contrasts my own name… Dark, for darkness, and "Aku", meaning evil. On a side note, I am the Warrior of the Evil Darkness… Thus my name, "DarkAkumon". Such a beautiful name for someone like your sister…

Taichi: D-DA… I didn't know… You were that serious about what you really are? Hmm… but, let's talk more about Hikari…  
She… She's the one that makes me happy in times of sadness, helps people without thinking of the danger she could get into… She helps people selflessly, leading her to danger…

DA: Hmph, people like her tends to die early. She's just killing herself…

Taichi: I have to admit, you're right… But in turn, the ones she helped returned the favor & helped her too.

DA: Hmm… Well then, where is Hikari?

Taichi: Hikari… She… She died. She sacrificed herself as S.A, choosing to go with Parallelmon, the Digimon form copied by Metamormon & morphed into it, in the portal he opened, so that he may not do his dirty tricks & therefore cannot return back…

_DA: (Metamormon? U-ungh! My head… W-where did I hear that name again…?)_

_~Flashback~_

_?: I need to… stop __**Metamormon**__… Even though this Dark Ocean seeps my powers of light out of me…_

_?: You… You cannot stop me… Urgh… Let the darkness… CONSUME YOU!_

_~End flashback~_

_DA: (I somehow became a witness between those two… I'm pretty sure the other Digimon is Metamormon… But, the other one…? It's a Warrior of Light… S.A? Then… Does this mean… They got stuck into the Dark Ocean? And I came from that place? Anyway, it is a really __**DARK **__place, absorbing the light that is within it, from what I know since that time, a very long time ago… So, I'm a Digimon from the Dark Ocean?)_

Taichi: I wonder if she's still alive… Sigh…

DA: Who knows? She might have escaped that scary place…

Taichi: Scary place? Do you know anything about what happened to Hikari?

DA: A-aah… N-nothing… I just said that 'cause I think that the portal she ended up in is indeed scary… But I dunno.

Taichi: Oh… I really thought that… Someone could tell something about her…

DA: Sorry to have you disappointed. Well, should we go eat breakfast?

Taichi: Of course DA! Let's go!

~ o ~ o ~

Meanwhile, someone else is watching them from the door…

Yuuko: Wait, so that's **DarkAkumon? **But why is **she** in Taichi's room? And Taichi's talking to that Digimon too! Is she planning to do something with our son…?

Susumu: _Ne_, Yuuko, what are you talking about?

Yuuko: Look, that Digimon is DarkAkumon! She's a deadly Digimon, remember? In the news?

Susumu: Oh, right! Don't worry, I'll beat her up! Wait, **"her?" **DarkAkumon's a girl? Then I-

Yuuko: You don't have to be such a gentleman to her, so… What should we do?

Susumu: Here… We should do this…

* * *

DA: [puts on her ragged cloak] Wooh… It really is cold nowadays.

Taichi: Heh, _daijoubu_, our meal for today is a bowl of _miso soup_ to warm us up!

DA: Miso? That sounds… Tasty. I think.

Taichi: There, DA! Doesn't that smell make you so hungry?

DA: I don't know. 'Cause I don't care…

Taichi: Aww, DA, don't be such a **Neku**!

DA: **Neku**? What do you mean?

Taichi: Neku Sakuraba is the main character in a hit Modern RPG game, "The World Ends with You", where he is a very unsociable guy & really, really hates to interact with people. Oh, and on a side note, he doesn't have friends too.

DA: I got your point. You're relating that guy to me. Nice job, video game-addict.

Taichi: H-hey! I just heard it from somewhere! Hehehe…

DA: Hmph. [drinks some of the miso soup]

Taichi: …So, did you like it?

DA: Hmm, actually… This is kinda good! Who did this tasty soup?

Taichi: My mother did that! Great cook, isn't she?

DA: Yeah, I have never tasted something like this before… Regards to your _Okaasan_.

Taichi: Wow DA, you learned to acknowledge others! That's great!

DA: Hmph, just following what everyone thinks right.

Taichi: Hmm… Wanna go out again?

DA: Haha, not to someone like you… Joke! Sure, why not? Just don't drag me down.

Taichi: You will? Great! C'mon, let's go!

* * *

~Near an ice cream store…~

Taichi: DA, you should try this ice cream… It's addicting!

DA: I don't afford to eat things made by pathetic losers.

Taichi: Hey, hey! Don't say that in front of the vendor.

DA: Heh. Then I shouldn't-

Taichi: Two chocolate-flavored ice creams please!

DA: What the heck are you doing, you noob?

Taichi: I'm convincing you to eat this, **NOW!**

DA: Well, it's edible… Here goes nothin'! [takes a bite from the ice cream]

Taichi: Mmm, delicious, right? But… Why are we even buying ice cream during winter? Hehe, silly me…

DA: Yeah, you are the silliest guy in the world. Now, lend me some money!

Taichi: Huh? For what?

DA: **IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS! JUST GIVE ME!**

Taichi: O-ok! Here! [gives out a few yen to DA]

DA: Oh, you guy on that stand! **GIVE ME ONE CHOCO-FLAVORED ICE CREAM!**

Vendor: R-right away, sir!

DA:** IT'S MA'AM, GET IT? NOW, GIMME!**

Taichi: _(Here's the crazy side of DA again…)_ You don't have to scare vendors for them to give what you want, DA…

DA: [eats the ice cream cone hurriedly] **THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE TASTE OF THIS THING! BUT I DO ENJOY EATING IT!**

Taichi: So, did you like it, at least?

DA: **Heck, NO! I DON'T WANT CHEAP THINGS, GET IT? **_(But this is really addicting, I have to admit!) _**GIMME MORE, YOU STUPID VENDOR!**

Vendor: Hey, I'm not-

DA: **GIMME ALL THE CHOCO ICE CREAM YOU HAVE IN STOCK!**

Vendor: As what I'm about to say, I'm not scared of you. If you would have to get all of them for free, my stand will never earn!

DA: **I DON'T CARE! GIVE THEM, OR FACE DEATH!** [aims her gun at the vendor] **I SHALL PREVAIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Vendor: *gulp!* H-here you go! G-gotta run! [flees away]

DA: **THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! WHAHAHA! **[eats the ice cream 2-3 cones at the same time]

Taichi: [sweatdrops] I thought you didn't like that "cheap thing" or whatever you call the ice cream…

DA: **I'M JUST ADDICTED, BUT I'M NOT EVER GONNA LOVE THIS THING! **_**(YUMMY! MUAHAHAHA!)**_

Taichi: Sounds like irony to me…

DA: **IRONY? DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN MY WORDS? OR ELSE, I'M GONNA CUT YOUR HEAD OFF TOO! MUAHAHAHA!**

Taichi: You're just hiding your feelings, DA. I just know it… Sigh…

* * *

Days have passed… Taichi encouraged DA even more to enjoy life as a normal Digimon and to grow up friendly with his aid & , DA's days of friendship might finally come to an end…

~Night, Taichi & Hikari's Bedroom~

DA: Hmm, that was pretty scary. Don't ever bring me to that place with me without a disguise! UGH!

Taichi: Hahaha! Aw, come on, DA! I promise, it won't happen to you again!

DA: Hmph. [gets her old cloak, uses it to prevent the coldness she feels] Brr…

Taichi: Are you shivering? You can borrow Hikari's trusty ol' blanket if you would like.

DA: But, Taichi…!

Taichi: [cloaks DA from the cold] I used to do this to Hikari, and actually… I only did this to the two of you.

DA: Really… Then I would be one of the unlucky ones then, along with Hikari.

Taichi: I know you like using irony, don't you? I know you meant the opposite thing.

DA: Y-you! You got me. Hehehehe…

Taichi: Well, we gotta rest for our trip to Yamato's apartment tomorrow. Good night, DA!

DA: _Oyasuminasai_, Taichi… *Yawn…*

Taichi: Sleep tight, DA! _(Hmm, weird… Agumon's not here yet… Is he serious?)_

DA: [faces the window] _Phew… So much fun for a day… I surely enjoyed the mall tour with him! But I seemed to be so embarrassing… With this ragged & torn cloak, I'm gonna suffer! But good thing that Taichi is generous enough to lend me his sister's jackets & other clothing… That surely made him remember the pain he felt when Hikari died. I just felt it from him too…_

~ o ~ o ~

_Unknown Voice: DarkAkumon! I am calling out to you! Listen to me this instant!_

DA: [suddenly holds head] U-ungh… My head again…

Taichi: [wakes up a bit] Y-you okay, DA?

DA: N-no, it's nothing, Taichi… Just bumped my head on the wall…

Taichi: Ohhkay…? Then, I could go back to sleep… Zzzzzzz…

DA: _T-that was close… U-urgh…But the pain… It won't go away… _

_Unknown Voice: DarkAkumon! You are to initiate our plan tomorrow night! Prepare for it, or face death…_

_DA: (Y-yes, understood…)_

* * *

~The Next Evening…~

DA: _Taichi… Gomenasai…_

Taichi: So, shall we proceed to Yamato's?

DA: Y-yes, Taichi! Hahaha…

Taichi: You sure act weird today… Is there something wrong?

DA: Nothing. Don't mind me, Taichi. I just want to spend my time alone again…

Taichi: 'Kay DA. I understand. C'mon, let's go!

DA: _(Taichi… I'm sorry, I'm just forced to do this… Just because of that voice commanding me all the time! __**ARGGH!**__)_

~ o ~ o ~

Taichi: We're almost there! Just a little more to go, DA!

DA: …

_Taichi:_ _(I'm sure there's something wrong with her… I can just sense it, just as how I can to Hikari…) _[knocks on Yamato's door]

***KNOCK, KNOCK***

Yamato: Yo? Who's there? Oh, Taichi!

Taichi: Hey, Yamato! Just visiting you again. And I'm going to intro- _(Eh? Where's DA?) _N-never mind!

Yamato: S-so…

~ o ~ o ~

~Hours Later…~

DA: Hmph… I don't know what to do… This is the first time I became nervous with something… Arggh…

_Unknown Voice: NOW IS THE PERFECT TIME, __**DARKAKUMON!**_

DA: **A-AAAGH!**

_Unknown Voice: This is the perfect time… TO INVIGORATE YOURSELF! Now go, Warrior of the Evil Darkness! BETRAY THAT BOY AND KILL HIM!_

DA: K-kill him? But that's out of-

_Unknown Voice: Do you want to get stronger, or not? If you do, then __**GO WITHOUT HESITATION!**_

DA: A-aagh… Tai… **TAICHI!**

Taichi: DA! She's calling me!

Yamato: Huh? DA-what?

Taichi: Gotta go! This is an emergency!

Yamato: Who's DA anyway? Weird…

* * *

Taichi: DA! **W-where are you?**

DA: **A-AAAAAAAAGH! Go away… GET AWAY FROM ME!**

Taichi: [notices DA on a dead end, runs to her] DA, what's wrong? Please, tell me! I wanted to help you!

DA: Taichi, I-I beg you… Don't go any closer to me…

Taichi: Huh, what? No, I won't let you go! Hold tight, DA! [grabs DA's hands]

DA: **LET GO! TAICHI, PLEASE, YOU'LL JUST GET HURT! A-AAAAGH!**

Taichi: DA…? [lets go of DA] W-woah! Why are you… emanating an aura of darkness?

DA: Please, Taichi… I can't afford… to hurt you in any way… just for that simple desire… [tears silently drop from her eye]

Taichi: _Demo… _What is really happening to you, DA? Answer me!

DA: A-agh… Taichi… Run… I… I… **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! **

Taichi:** DA…? D-DARKAKUMON!**

DarkAkumon unleashed a very large amount of dark energy, making that darkness surround her, making a dark aura for her source of unstoppable power & energy…  
…But causing DA to be totally out of herself, becoming a wild, mindless, raging Digimon that thirsts for more power, her eyes glowing a crimson red, and has no consciousness of its own…

**DA:** [eyes glow a bloody red] **RRRGH…**

Taichi: D-DA, is that you…? Are you-

**DA:** **GRRRR!** [tries to scratch Taichi]

Taichi: [backs away] A-aaah! _(DA said that… I should go away from her… Yet, she said… that she cannot hurt me in any way… She's… She's trying to save me… But, I should stop her outrage too! She might be controlled by some kind of being around here… Don't worry DA, I won't leave you alone!)_

**DA: I NEED… TO KILL YOU! I NEED… MORE POWER! GRAAH!**

Taichi: B-but, I don't even have any power! Snap out of it, DA!

**DA: **_**OMAE WA**_**… YOU HAVE THE POWER… OF THE CREST OF COURAGE IN YOUR HEART… AND THE HOLY DEVICE… THAT GIVES POWER TO YOUR AGUMON… AND I SHALL KILL HIM TOO! GRAAAAAAAH!**

Taichi: Stop this, DA! I know you can't do such thing to anyone! You're not an evil Digimon at all! I trusted you!

_Unknown Voice: But she is bound to betray you, for you to know._

Taichi: Wha… Who are you?

_Unknown Voice: Heh, no other than DarkAkumon's creator!_

Taichi: DA's… creator?

_Unknown Voice: You are not mistaken, Child of Courage. Hahahaha… Now, my dear DarkAkumon, you can finish this pest once and for all… __**WITHOUT INTERRUPTION!**_

**DA: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** [runs over to slash Taichi with her swords]

_Taichi: (N-no, she's gonna catch up! Oh… What will I do?)_

?: Watch out, Taichi! [fires its attack to DarkAkumon]

Taichi: A-agumon! You're back to save me!

Agumon: I told you, that Digimon has an evil plan with you! Digivolve me, Taichi!

Taichi: But… _(To save DA… We have to stop that guy! But, how?) _[hold up his Digivice] Agumon, Digivolve!

Agumon: **Agumon Warp Digivolve! **_**WarGreymon!**_

Unknown Voice: Oh, a Mega Digimon! But, you can't defeat my masterpiece that easily, you know… She could even defeat Megas on her own!

WarGreymon: I'm not scared of the two of you at all! Bring it on, **DORKAkumon!**

**DA: GAAAAAAAAAAAH! Aku no Tsuku!** [throws deadly mini-bombs to WarGreymon]

WarGreymon: [shields the attack using its Dramon Killers] That isn't enough to take me down… HRAAAGH! **Brave Tornado! **

**DA:** [dodges the attack] **GRRR…**

WarGreymon: Heh, is that the best you can do? Then, take this! HAAAAH! **Gaia Force!**

**DA: [stays in place] HRRRRRRRR…**

WarGreymon: You can't dodge that in any way! C'mon, just try to move!

_Unknown Voice: Don't try to underestimate us, foolish Digimon. A few hits don't affect us at all… DarkAkumon, show your true power!_

**DA:** [returns the attack] **GRAAAAAAAH!**

WarGreymon: _NANI? _AAAAAH!

Taichi: I-impossible… How will we save DA this way?

WarGreymon: I won't give up to defeat you… You guys tried to hurt & even threaten Taichi's life! **I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!**

**DA: HRRR… HRAAGH! **[dashes towards WarGreymon]

WarGreymon: **Grey Fire!**

**DA:** [disappears out of thin air]

WarGreymon: Huh? Where did that creep go?

**DA: BRAVE TORNADO!**

WarGreymon: What? **Brave Shield!** Gaah…

Taichi: How… How did DA do that?

**DA: HRRR… **

DA's hands were transformed to that of WarGreymon's, the Dramon Killers…

_Unknown Voice: MUAHAHAHA! I lent DarkAkumon some of my special powers that I didn't use for a long time… And that is to use other Digimon's attacks and abilities! Thank you for lending your hands too, my beloved Dark Digimon…_

Taichi: That power… That really sounds familiar… So you were controlling DA all along! Get out of her body, now!

WarGreymon: T-then… I'll use force to make you get out, freak! GAAAH! **Dramon Killers!**

**DA: GREY SWORD!**

WarGreymon: GWAAAH! [reverts back to Agumon] S-sorry, Taichi… That DarkAkumon's too strong in her state… She can really be a formidable foe… U-ungh…

Taichi: But, she's just being forced to do this… She didn't want to do this to me at all!

Agumon: Look, Taichi, I know, she was friendly to you! But after that… She just wanted our powers, see?

Taichi: But DA is sincere… She doesn't want to hurt me at all…

Agumon: Taichi! You can't trust that Digimon! She's a traitor!

Taichi: …Then, how if she was suffering like Hikari a year ago? How if she was innocent, being accused as a traitor?

Agumon: Nngh…

Taichi: I really just feel DA's emotions since days ago. I know that she feels so sad deep in her heart… And I really didn't sense evil in her at all.

_Unknown Voice: So? Can you do anything to stop us now, child?_

Taichi: I know… I can't do such thing to fight you but… [runs off to DA]

Agumon: Don't be so reckless Taichi! You'll get yourself harmed with this!

Taichi: I don't care! DA, snap out of it! I know you're a genuinely good Digimon! You proved it to me since I met you!

**DA: GRRR…**

_Unknown Voice: Oh, such a daring boy… DarkAkumon, kill him, now!_

**DA: GRAAAAAH! [slams him on the wall, chokes Taichi]**

Taichi: DA… I understand you… Y-you said that… You can't afford to hurt me in any way… Right…? You even shed a tear for it… I felt your sincerity…

**DA: HRR… HRRRR….  
**…T-taichi…?

Taichi: Snap out of it, DA… *cough, cough* Don't let that master of yours control your own free will…

**DA: **Nngh… I'm… sorry…[lets go of Taichi] **A-AAAAAGGH!**

Taichi: YOU, CREATOR OF DA! LET HER GO!

_Unknown Voice: DarkAkumon, finish him! You don't want to die, do you?_

DA: T-Taichi… I can't hold on any longer… A-aagh… Stay away… Leave me alone…

_Unknown Voice: IKU ZO, WARRIOR OF THE EVIL DARKNESS! FINISH HIM OFF!_

**DA: …GRR… GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Agumon: Move out, Taichi! DA will kill you!

Taichi: I have to stop her in any way I can!

**DA: GRR… **

Agumon: [pulls Taichi with all his strength] Pfft, Taichi! E-eh…! You're so heavy!

Taichi: DA, you can do it! I don't care if I get hurt in saving you, but you're my friend! I won't leave you alone, like how I did to Agumon long ago!

Agumon: But, don't ever do that! You'll just end up doing nothing!

Taichi: DA… FACE ME! If you wanted my power… then go on… After all, I trust you. You are my friend, after all…

Agumon: Nngh… **Baby Flame!**

**DA: SCHWARZ… BLADES!**

Taichi: [closes eyes] It's now or never…

Agumon: Don't be such a fool! **TAICHI!**

?: HAAAH! [counters DA's attack]

_Unknown Voice: WHAT? Who's that meddler who ruined the perfect moment of his destruction?_

?: I'm FighterAngemon, the Warrior of Hope. And, who is that voice that speaks to me this moment?

_Unknown Voice: Oh, I am DarkAkumon's creator! And, I remember you from before… You shall be finished, too!_

Taichi: T-takeru! How did you-

F.A: I just passed by you & _Oniichan_ a while ago, and I was curious to what you're talking about… So I followed you and then I saw you nearly killed by that DarkAkumon! Let's finish her, then!

Taichi: Wait! DA's our friend. She isn't evil like her brutal & cruel Master! Trust me, she will never do this to anyone of us…

F.A: Hmm, but then, she did help me last time… Wait, **SHE**? Anyway, well… What should I do, Taichi-san?

Taichi: I need your help… You should fend off her creator inside her! He's the one controlling her now, and caused her to go berserk!

F.A: E-EH? H-how will I do that? Hmm… But since her master is trying to control her mind… I may be able to go in her consciousness, as S.A. & I can also read minds…

Taichi: Thank goodness! Go, F.A! Save her, for the sake of her life!

F.A: [concentrates, then tries to go inside DA's mind] Hmm… Nngh…

_Unknown Voice: I-insolent Digimon! You shall be erased! RAAAGH!_

* * *

_~Inside DA's Mind…~_

_F.A: Phew! This was the first time I have ever done this! Now then, where is that evil Digimon situated?_

_Unknown Voice: Absorb the powers of Darkness, DarkAkumon… Until no one can defeat us! MUAHAHAHAHA!_

_F.A: Wait, that darkness… That's some kind of dark power from the Dark Ocean!_

_Unknown Voice: What? You… You brat again? Hrr… my warrior, stop him! [puts more darkness into DA]_

_**DA: STOP THIS! AAAGH! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF! I DON'T WANT POWERS OF YOURS ANYMORE! IT DOESN'T HELP ME ANYMORE! AAAAAAH!**_

_F.A: Darkness… I hate it when I hear that word… But to prevent it… You have to shine light on it! (S.A, please help me… Lend me your light!) __**Shining Hope!**_

_Unknown Voice: GRAAAAAAH! I can't see! RAAAGH! _

_DA: [falls to the ground, weakened by the overexertion of power on her] U-ungh…_

_F.A: You okay, DA?_

_DA: Yeah… Thanks…_

_F.A: Finally, you learned to thank people! Your creator's crazy. You should have escaped from him somehow!_

_DA: But… If I were to betray him… He'll… He'll take my life away…_

_F.A: Oh, sorry… He is your creator, after all… Well then, I'll handle it!_

_Unknown Voice: Do you have what it takes to challenge me, young man? GRAAAH! [moves out of the darkness in DA's mind]_

_F.A: Hey, you're…!_

_Unknown Voice: It is I, the returning __**Metamormon**__! I am the creator of DarkAkumon, the true evil Warrior of Darkness!_

_DA: So that's why you made me use powers to copy & manipulate other Digimon's attacks by using my hands! _

_F.A: You… __**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LED S.A. TO DEATH! WHERE IS SHE?**_

_Metamormon: Oh, your pathetic little partner? She died upon getting in the portal. And THAT'S IT. Her sacrifice really did nothing… I warned you a year ago, yet she didn't listen to me. Hahaha…_

_F.A: She tried her best to stop you, don't you see? __**YOU KILLED HER! GRAAAH!**_[runs to attack Metamormon]

_Metamormon: You can't attack me! MUAHAHA! I lost my physical form in the process of escaping that portal. And it's all because of that meddling S.A. of yours!_

_F.A: __**MEDDLER? S.A. IS NO MEDDLER! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! AAAH!**_

_Metamormon: Hehehe… [disappears out of thin air]_

_F.A: Get back here, you __**COWARD**__! Grrr…!_

_DA: F.A, stop… You're not going to defeat him in one go… _

_F.A: S-sorry… I kinda went out of myself again… Let's go, DA. Taichi-san's waiting for you._

* * *

DA: **T-TAICHI!**

Taichi: *cough, cough* DA… I'm glad… you're all right… U-ungh… [falls on the ground unconscious]

F.A: I-I got you, Taichi-san! You okay?

Taichi: …

DA: I-it's all my fault… I attacked Taichi without knowing it, but he still went on & became brave enough to stand in front of me, just to snap me out of this outrage… *sob*

F.A: [reverts back to Takeru] But… You were being controlled. It's obviously not your fault, don't worry…

DA: …I should help Taichi alone. I must repay him for his courage… I can say that he is really the wielder of the Crest of Courage… [carries Taichi, runs off]

Takeru: Wait, DA! So, Taichi-san was right… She was innocent after all…

Agumon: Tsk… I… I will protect Taichi from anyone that will hurt him, but… I just got defeated… Hrr…

Takeru: Umm, want to spend the night with us, Agumon?

Agumon: Well… A-alright… But help me in guarding Taichi, got it?

Takeru: No problem! C'mon, let's go home…

* * *

_It was been revealed that Metamormon is truly DarkAkumon's creator. He controlled DarkAkumon, or, is he helping DA in her mission…? On the other hand, DA watched over Taichi all by herself… Due to the traumatic event that happened to Taichi & the Warrior of the Evil Darkness, what will become of them now? Witness DarkAkumon's total high heel face turn in the 11__th__ chapter, "__********__DarkAkumon's Change of Heart__"!_

**This is the longest chapter I've typed so far ;)**

**DA: …**

**RDvm: Aww, DA, don't worry, Taichi-san will be all right!**

**DA: Leave me alone…**

**RDvm: But… Cheer up! ^_^**

**DA: I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU DEAF DIGIMON! ARGGH! [hits RDvm repeatedly]**

**RDvm: OWOWOW! I'm just trying to help you! T.T**

**Me: YOU'RE SUCH A LOVEY-DOVEY-**

**RDvm & DA: S-SHUT UP! O_O**

**Me: Okay, okay! Well then, did you enjoy the 10****th**** chapter? This was surely an emotional chapter, right? And, I know, you were surprised of Metamormon returning, and him telling the truth about S.A's fate… She died in that portal!**

**DA: I… I saw them in the Dark Ocean! So S.A's powers were all sucked out of her, and Metamormon managed to escape, but in change of that, his physical body was lost…**

Me: Hmm… But, don't miss the next chapter! PEACE OUT! ;)


	11. DarkAkumon's Change of Heart

Yo, readers! CAN YOU ALREADY FEEL THE EXCITEMENT OF CHRISTMAS COMING IN A FEW DAYS? YAHOO! =D

Anyway, since it's already the Yuletide season… I RECOMMEND READING MY VERY FIRST FIC, "_**An Irreplaceable Gift**_"! It's a fic set in Christmas, and a very cute & heartwarming fic too… (BTW, I made its original version or rather, written version in my notebook last December 2009! [Between Dec. 16-18, it's our exam week that time xD]) While I work on this fic, just try to read my 1st fic, you can easily find it in my profile =)

**DA: WAAAH! I CAN'T BE THE CRAZY DA FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS! NO!**

**RDvm: Wait, then… Is the sad one in this chapter the true DA? I mean, is that your true personality…?**

**DA: I-IT'S NOT! [blushes]**

**RDvm: Oh, I get it! You're not so mean after all! =D**

**DA: …Only to Taichi! YOU DON'T HAVE TO CARE ABOUT ANY OF THESE THINGS! I HAVE MY OWN LIFE! HMPH!**

**RDvm: Aww, you're just shy…**

**DA: ARRGGH!**

**RDvm: H-hey, d-don't just attack me! A-ah! O_O**

Well then, on with chapter 11! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – "_DarkAkumon's Change of Heart_"**

* * *

DarkAkumon was carrying Taichi & brought him to his own room, secretly & guilty of her actions…

DA: I'm sorry Taichi… I'm so sorry that I've hurt you a lot… [lays Taichi on the bed]

Yuuko: [takes a look in Taichi's room] What happened to my son…? What did DarkAkumon do?

Susumu: _Nani?_ Then, we have to do our plan now!

Yuuko: _Un!_

~ o ~ o ~

DA: I hope I did nothing serious to you… Sigh, I can't do anything to help you…

_~Flashback~_

_Agumon: Don't be so reckless Taichi! You'll get yourself harmed with this!_

_Taichi: I don't care! DA, snap out of it! I know you're a genuinely good Digimon! You proved it to me since I met you!_

_**DA: GRRR…**_

_Unknown Voice: Oh, such a daring boy… DarkAkumon, kill him, now!_

_**DA: GRAAAAAH! **__[slams him on the wall, chokes Taichi]_

_~End Vision ~_

DA: How cruel I am to hurt & betray my friend… *sob* **WHO AM I TO DO THIS TO YOU? GAAAH!**

Yuuko: In the count of 3, we shall get up close to that Digimon…

Susumu: Got it…

**1…**

DA: [looks at her hands] Hahaha, how will a Digimon with blades on its hands get to be a friendly Digimon? With swords, a gun & a bomb pack too. Most of all, how will a Dark Digimon that represents Evil get to be a good Digimon? What a joke. That Digimon deserves to die.

**2…**

DA: Yeah, I'm totally right. Then, I have no reason to befriend others… I'm a Dark Digimon, then I made friends with an innocent & pure human? Only a fool will do that. Not Taichi, but me. If I didn't willingly made friends… I wouldn't be having such a big problem about this" friendship" thingy.

**3…**

DA: What are friends for, actually? I don't need them. They'll only bring me down and cause a lot of problems. Like this one now. Why do I care for Taichi? Because he's my friend? I don't know. This feeling just came out of nowhere. But… even though that I hated friends… You made me treat you like one… So, I thank you… I don't know what to return to you from your kindness… I…

Susumu: [barges in] Get away from him! NOW!

DA: [cloaks herself] Wait, y-you don't understand! I-

Yuuko: If you did something to him… You'll pay! Tell us, what did you do to him?

DA: I…

Susumu: Don't make us wait!

DA: I'm sorry, I… I attacked him up to the point in where he got to be like that now… I'm really sorry…

Yuuko: [pulls DA's cloak] You monster! I won't forgive you! [slaps DA]

DA: Please, I'm sorry… I didn't want to-

Susumu: I thought you were too strong to start & end a war alone? Are you scared of us, huh?

DA: Tsk… _(I'll be greatly hurt if I don't protect myself… Gomenasai…) _[hesitates to pull off her gun]

Susumu: I'm not scared of your gun! Surrender, now!

Yuuko: Wait, DarkAkumon might attempt to shoot you! Don't be so reckless!

Susumu: I know what I'm doing. Let me handle this.

DA: [aims her gun at Susumu, hands shake with fear & hesitation] **K-kurai…**

Susumu: [runs to DA] Prove to me that you're such an evil Digimon! C'mon, just try to shoot me!

DA: _(I can't… He is Taichi's father… And I can't afford to shoot these innocent people… They don't deserve death…) _[puts down her gun] …T-take my gun. Shoot me instead…

Susumu: A-are you trying to do something…?

DA: …I'm serious. I can't do such thing to you… But, punish me from what I did to your son. I don't deserve life, after all…

Yuuko: Why are you saying this? I thought you wanted to become a powerful Digimon, then this?

DA: I had let go of that idea. I realized that… I don't have a reason to live in this world… So, go on, shoot me… [gives Susumu her gun, tears fell down from her eyes]

Yuuko: _(She sounded so… sad. And the way she looked at us… It seems that she's trying to contain her sorrow… And her eyes show a look of guilt… Is she serious?)_

Susumu: If you say so… We'll fight back for Taichi! [aims the gun at DA]

DA: … [looks at Taichi] _(I hope that you would forget me… You wouldn't want to meet me in the first place, too… I'm no good to you…)_

Susumu: [shoots DA] TAKE THIS!

DA: A-AAAH… [covers up her wound] U-ungh… This… is what I deserve… [falls unconscious out of the window]

Yuuko: DA! [runs out of the room]

Susumu: Yuuko, where are you going?

* * *

~Outside Taichi's Apartment~

Takeru: I wonder what happened to Taichi-san…

Yamato: That's why we're going to-

Suddenly, DarkAkumon fell & crashed from the window of Taichi's room…

Yamato: WHAT THE? DA? She's the one who attacked Taichi, right?

Agumon: I'm going to avenge Taichi! CURSE YOU, DA!

Takeru: _Matte yo!_ You can't be so sure! She could not be what you actually think of her…

Police: We got this covered! Stay away from its body!

Takeru: _(Taichi-san… What could have happened if you had known about what happened to DA now?)_

~ o ~ o ~

DA: [with eyes closed] _I… I can't move… U-ungh… But I did manage to survive that fall… Wish that I've died instead of survived…_

Yuuko: [hurriedly running to DA] DA, no, you can't…!

Agumon: Eh? But I though Taichi's _Okaasan_ hated DA!

Policeman: U-uuh… Miss, please don't go near it. We're just trying to protect you.

Yuuko: But DA is not evil, I tell you! She's just a lonely soul lost in this realm! Let me through!

Natsuko: Why all this sudden gathering?

Takeru: _**OKAASAN**_**?** A-aah, well, this isn't just a gathering… This is a… hmm… somewhat of a crime scene… I dunno.

Yuuko: I just feel sad for you, DA… I felt guilty upon seeing your eyes showing some sort of regret… It's just so familiar…

Taichi: O-out of the way…! *Gasp…!* What… What happened to you, DA?

DA: Get away from me… I might hurt you again…

Taichi: N-no… I know that you won't do such thing to me…

Yuuko: What did actually happen about the two of you, Taichi?

Taichi: She… She was forcefully manipulated by her creator… She attacked me unintended…

Yuuko: Oh… So that's why she was so guilty of her actions… I feel sorry for her.

Taichi: Wait… So… Ungh… You're not mad at DA?

Yuuko: Why do you think I'm here to look over her, then?

Taichi: T-that's great…! Then how about _Otosan_?

Yuuko: Hmm, I'm not sure if he feels the same way I do… But anyway, what will we do to DA?

Taichi: Let's… Nngh… Bring her back to us!

Yamato: Hey, uhh, need help? You look pretty stronger than you look in your state.

Taichi: I appreciate it, Yamato… Thanks…

Takeru: Ehehehe… I think you don't need any more help so… _Okaasan,_ where will we go?

Natsuko: Hmm… Want to eat somewhere?

Takeru: Of course! Thanks Mother! Hurry, or else, _Oniichan_ will catch up to us! Hahaha!

Yamato: _Oi_, I heard that!

Takeru: Oh, nothing!

* * *

~Later night, at Taichi & Hikari's room…~

DA: Where… where am I?

Taichi: Yo, DA!

DA: WHAT THE? I thought that you were-

Taichi: Aww, c'mon, DA! You won't leave me alone right?

DA: [blushes] **S-SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU, HUH?**

Taichi: Hahaha! Oh, what that wound on your shoulder? Is that a… shot from a bullet? But it looks worse than a normal one…

DA: It's my gun that's used, Taichi. That's why it's more powerful than usual. You don't have to care about me…

Taichi: Who shot you DA…?

DA: Never mind, you'll never want to know…

Taichi: Tell me, I'll take on him or whoever that is!

DA: Your father, Taichi… But I can't afford to let you do something for me in an evil mean. You're not evil at all, but… I am…

Taichi: Don't say that. That's what you think you are, but… I know you're not such an evil Digimon at all.

DA: Really…

Taichi: There's this saying: "Don't judge a book by its cover", which means that you cannot truly know something or someone by just looking at him. You have to know him well by means of befriending him or such.

Agumon: [from a distance] *Sniff…* You're making me cry Taichi… Gosh…

DA: Hmm… Well then, I think it's time to say… I…

Taichi: Eh…?

DA: I… I'm sorry. I don't really want to hurt you, and-

Taichi: I forgave you since the start. Don't worry, I know you well…

DA: T-taichi…! [hugs Taichi]

Taichi: *cough* Hey, you're choking me…! Just kidding. I hope we could be best friends from now on.

DA: You bet! Hehe! But only with you, and no one else!

Taichi: At least you have friends… That's the important thing.

DA: Hmph. Nerdy blockhead! Hahaha!

Taichi: Hey, that's not nice! Joke! Now, will you be a good Digimon from now on?

DA: Yup, I'm free, after all. But make sure you treat me with that ice cream every day, got it?

Taichi: Oh well, guess I can't do anything about it. Since you'll be a nice girl from now on, you deserve it!

DA: Muahahahahaha… **MUAHAHAHAAHAHA!**

Taichi: T-that's enough, DA, someone else might see you like that…

DA: Oh. But I don't think I would be TOTALLY nice to you. Hehehe…

Taichi: I know right. Well, good night, DA.

DA: _Oyasuminasai_, **bushy brain**!

Taichi: Hahaha, so funny… Anyway, let's go out tomorrow, 'kay?

DA: Got it!

* * *

_With Taichi forgiving DA, their friendship is restored, also without the threat of Metamormon controlling DA. Even though they were peaceful yet again, things are not yet completely back to normal… Don't miss out the next chapter, "__********__"Darkness & Light! Hikari's Revival__" for an unexpected turn of events!_

**DA: The title says it all, don't you think so?**

**RDvm: Hmm… Yeah, but… The author said that there's some unexpected events in there, right?**

**DA: You know, we can't afford to spoil the readers' experience! =]**

**RDvm: Yeah... Anyway, I'm off to spend my time for the holidays! YAY!**

**DA: Oh, very few days before the Christmas day, that's nice! _(A VERY NICE DAY TO CAUSE HAVOC! MUAHAHAHA!)_**

**Me: You can't do that, DA. Or else, I will-**

**DA: DON'T DARE DO THAT, YOU FREAK! O_O**

**Me: Well then, see you on the next chapter!**

**RDvm: Oh, and try reading my fic (and set in Christmas too!), "An Irreplaceable Gift"! That explains my sad life & history (like how this fic was to DA), I hope you enjoy it!**

_**And from all of us, (me, RDvm, DA & my other characters) **_

_**we wish you a Merry Christmas & a Happy New year to everyone! =D**_


	12. Darkness and Light! Hikari's Revival

Yo, guys! I hope you're enjoying this fic (again) so far! So, how are your Christmas vacations? Since I'm doing this fic in the Christmas season, I'll set the time in winter… (But actually this fic can be all-around, can be at any time of the year)

**DA: I LOVE WINTER! Don't you, BONEHEAD?**

**RDvm: Of course, but… I know you have another reason why you like winter out of all the others.**

**DA: HMM…? THEN WHY?**

**RDvm: It's because… YOU HATE HOT, I mean, BLAZING SEASONS! ESPECIALLY SUMMER, RIGHT…?**

**DA: WHAT THE? I-it's not…! I'm only scared of fire, not the hot season! GET ON WITH IT, WILL YOU?**

**RDvm: **_**(You're kidding me… Sigh…)**_

**DA: By the way, you readers better get ready for the events that will occur in this chapter! Hmph.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – "**_**Darkness and Light! Hikari's Revival**_**"**

**

* * *

**

DA: C'mon, Taichi! **YOU'RE TOO SLOW!**

Taichi: What do you actually want to do, anyway?

DA: **YOU SAID YOU'LL TREAT ME OUT FOR ICE CREAM! HURRY, OR ELSE…!**

Taichi: Okay, okay! As my best friend… I'll let you do anything you want. But don't do anything crazy, or else you'll lose your ice cream!

DA: [cloaks herself] No fair! Hehe, just joking. It's a deal!

* * *

~At the Ice Cream Store…~

DA: Mmm! Thanks a lot, blockhead.

Taichi: No problem. Hmm… Say, can we umm… Chat for a while?

DA: Yeah, fine to me… [sits on the nearby bench, takes a lick of her ice cream] So what do you want to talk about?

Taichi: I… I miss Hikari…

DA: Hmph. Hikari again. Can't you just get over her?

Taichi: You just don't know how it feels to lose someone very close to you…

DA: Heh. Then go on, continue what you're gonna say.

Taichi: I wonder what happened to her since then… May I ask you something, DA?

DA: Blurt it out.

Taichi: What would you do if you lose something dear to you? Or… someone?

DA: I don't care about it at all. After all, I don't have someone dear to me.

Taichi: Oh yeah? How about me?

DA: You… You're… You're not useless, yet not so significant… Heh.

Taichi: But I thought we're best friends! I thought best friends treat each other as siblings?

DA: Poor Taichi… Alright, okay, okay, I will get sad and all. Feel satisfied?

Taichi: You're not that sincere in saying that… You really do need to change some of your attitudes.

DA: So you're saying I'm still evil? What the?

Taichi: HEY, HEY! I'm just trying to say that you're now a good Digimon, yet you need to change a bit more to be truly become a good Digimon.

DA: Fine. I accept that truth. Hmm… [finishes eating her ice cream] Your ice cream's melting. Hurry, eat it up.

Taichi: Oh, thanks…

* * *

~Moments later…~

Taichi: You know DA, you don't have to act so strong all of the time…

DA: Huh? But if I'll do that, the others might think I'm pathetic, know that?

Taichi: Actually… The sad thing about being too strong is that no one will care if you're hurt or such, right?

DA: …

Taichi: Anyway, it's a nice talk, DA. I hope we could spend our times like this most of the time.

DA: No prob! Hehehe… C'mon, let's go home!

Taichi: Want ice cream again tomorrow?

DA: Or rather, **EVERYDAY! OF COURSE, I DO! IT JUST MAKES ME CRAZY!**

Taichi: But I thought you didn't want to become crazy…

Someone from the darkness suddenly came out, walking towards Taichi…

DA: _(Someone's following us… I better stay put.) _Taichi, hurry up, or you'll be left out! **MUAHAHAHA!**

Taichi: Coming!

~ o ~ o ~

-At Taichi & Hikari's room…-

DA: [removes her cloak] Where are your parents, anyway?

Taichi: Don't worry, they went out to celebrate with our relatives in our family's behalf. They'll be back soon enough.

DA: Hmph. Anyway, am I good now? **AM I GOOD?**

Taichi: Hmm… Not so much.

DA: **WHAT THE? THAT'S TOTALLY NOT ME AWHILE AGO! I DID MY BEST TO BECOME SOME PATHETIC FELLOW LIKE YOU!**

Taichi: Hey, are you trying to insult me? [giggles]

DA: O-oh, my bad! Hmph!

Taichi: Hahaha! But keep it up, DA. You're being a good Digimon little by little!

DA: Really? Hehe… _(It's going near us! I must put on guard!) _Taichi, don't move…

Taichi: Huh? Why? Is there something wrong?

DA: Someone's coming near at this moment… [holds her sword & waits]

?: Taichi…

DA: Hrrr… [gets in front of Taichi]

Taichi: W-who are you? And what do you want from me? Speak to me!

?: Don't you want to see me? I surely won't hurt you!

DA: I'll go for you, Taichi. Hmm… [pulls the person out of the dark]

Taichi: What… **H-hikari? Is that really you? **I mean…** You're alive?**

Hikari: Why do you think I'm here if I'm not me? If I'm dead? Silly Taichi!

Taichi: Hikari! [hugs Hikari] I missed you so much! Our parents will surely be happy seeing you again alive! Oh, and this is DarkAkumon, DA for short.

DA: So… You're Hikari… I thought you were just some Digimon trying to attack Taichi… You were hiding in darkness.

Hikari: That's just my style of hiding. Hihihi~

DA: You sure sound weird. Hmph.

Taichi: Since it's dinner, I'll prepare a big meal for the three of us! We'll celebrate Hikari's return! Yay!

DA: Do what you want. I don't care about your sister anyway…

Taichi: Hey, don't be mean to her! She's a really nice sister to me, so you'll get to be friends with her too.

Hikari: He's right! Behave you mean DA… Hehehe…

DA: A-alright! _(If I can help it… Stupid sister, I thought she was any good, but she was pathetic too.)_

* * *

~At dinner, Taichi & Hikari's apartment…~

Taichi: Mmm! Like it, Hikari?

Hikari: Of course, Taichi! So yummy~!

DA: Heh. But it's nothing special to me.

Hikari: _Oi!_ Don't be so mean to Taichi, you freak!

DA: Hey, **WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK?**

Hikari: Didn't you hear me? I said "you freak"!

DA: W-what the? Grr, Taichi! Your sister's, gah, annoying me!

Taichi: Aww, come on, you two! Hikari, don't be so naughty to our friend, and DA, please, don't be mean with her!

Hikari: B-but, DA said that your cooking isn't so good!

DA: Hmph…

Taichi: Now, now, stop this! It's a time to celebrate, right? So let's avoid arguments. Hikari, DA, deal?

Hikari: Oh… Okay. Sorry…

DA: Hm. But I still don't tolerate what your sister said to me…

Hikari: I heard that! Taichi, she's arguing with me again!

Taichi: Grr, DA, please, just stop. I trust you as my best friend, okay? I know you can be trustworthy.

DA: Fine, fine… Better leave you two alone… [jumps off the window]

Taichi: (Hmm… But to come to think of it, Hikari's acting strange lately… I mean, she's not like her old self… I wonder why…)

* * *

~At the Apartment's Rooftop…~

DA went up the rooftop to cool herself down as a gentle, cold breeze blows on her…

DA: Stupid Hikari. I thought that she was one that picks someone her own size. I remembered what Taichi said…

_~Flashback~_

_Taichi: She… She's the one that makes me happy in times of sadness, helps people without thinking of the danger she could get into… She helps people selflessly, leading her to danger…_

_DA: Hmph, people like her tends to die early. She's just killing herself…_

_Taichi: I have to admit, you're right… But in turn, the ones she helped returned the favor & helped her too._

_DA: Hmm… Well then, where is Hikari?_

_Taichi: Hikari… She… She died. She sacrificed herself as S.A, choosing to go with Parallelmon, the Digimon form copied by Metamormon & morphed into it, in the portal he opened, so that he may not do his dirty tricks & therefore cannot return back…_

_~End Flashback~_

DA: Hmph, if she did make a heroic sacrifice… Heh, is that what you call a HERO? Hikari, acting as a spoiled brat? What the heck, that's impossible! And… We're opposites. She's the Light & I'm the Darkness. How will I ever get along with her?

* * *

Taichi: Hmm, it seems that DA went mad after dinner…

Hikari: She's just jealous of me, Taichi. I know it because I get more love! Anyway, she's just your friend and I'm your sister~!

Taichi: Hikari, you don't have to say those things to her…

Hikari: Aww, but… It's true, right?

Taichi: Sigh, alright, you win…

Hikari: We should get rid of her, since she's a dark, evil Digimon!

Taichi: _Demo_… DA's changed… She was like that once, but now-

Hikari: If you don' want to get rid of her, then I'll do it!

Taichi: Hey wait, Hikari! _(Ugh… What is she thinking? She's not like that at all…)_

~ o ~ o ~

-Back at the Rooftop…-

DA: Hmph… I wonder how Taichi dealt with that creep…

?: [goes out of the shadows] Looking for me~?

DA: Wha-? **Hikari? **W-what do you need from me now, huh…?

Hikari: You're just jealous of Taichi & I, aren't you?

DA: What are you talking about? I'm the most powerful Digimon, and I won't ever get jealous of someone lower than I am!

Hikari: Well, I thought you already let go of that dream, right, DarkAkumon? **Hihihi~**

DA: Gah… You're just provoking me… I know it!

Hikari: Just shuddup, I'll put an end to this now! Beware! Hahaha~ [changes into S.A.]

DA: I… I don't have to fight you, know that? You're just making a fool of yourself! I'll just take you down in a tip of a finger!

S.A: Don't take me on easily, 'cause I'm getting serious about this!

DA: Hmph, we'll see about that… [pulls out her 2 swords]

S.A: Shall we? [aims her arrow of light to DarkAkumon]

DA: **Schwarz Sabers!**

S.A: Hahaha, you missed… Now it's my turn! **LIGHT ARROW!**

DA: [dodges the attack] _Urggh… I was battling with someone from the light… And as a wielder of darkness, I'm too vulnerable to her attacks… Shoot…_  
Is that all you've got?[disappears out of thin air]

S.A: Eh…? Where did that monster go…?

DA: [appears above S.A] Looking for me? **HAAAAH!** [rushes down to punch S.A]

S.A: [shields herself using her armor] You're strong… But not stronger than me!

DA: **FOOL! GRAAAH!** **Aku no Tsuku!**

DarkAkumon used her signature attack, "Aku no Tsuku", to blast S.A. with her mini, but very deadly bombs stored on her pack holder on her belt. However…

S.A: Gah… You… You're the one who shall pay…

DA: You're saying that only because you're afraid to lose… You can't admit that you lost to my power!

S.A: No, I'm not… You're the one who's scared of failure that no one will ever trust you again the next time they'll ask you for help!

DA: What the… I'm not that kind that tends to help others! I'm working for myself and myself only! **GET REAL! GRAAAH! **[jumps angrily towards S.A]

S.A: [pushes DA away from her] Darkness will never defeat Light… YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME!

DA: **YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF! I'LL KILL YOU! AAAH! **[pushes S.A. into the ground & chokes her, points one of her swords to S.A's heart]

But suddenly, Taichi barged into their fight and was surprised by what he saw…

Taichi: H-hikari? DA? What are you two doing?

S.A: [in a fake weak tone] Taichi… *cough, cough* She's… trying to kill me… Help… Can't breathe… Any longer… Agh…

DA: Taichi, no, I didn't mean it, I-

Taichi: H-hikari… *sob*… **I… I WON'T FORGIVE YOU DA! YOU'RE A TRAITOR! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO HIKARI AGAIN, DID YOU HEAR THAT?**

DA: [drops swords] But, I-

Taichi: **GET AWAY FROM HERE, NOW! OR ELSE… I'LL…**

DA: Grrr…

Even though DarkAkumon looked so angry to them, upon looking away…

DA: [a tear silently drops from her eye] *sob* I'm… I'm sorry Taichi… *sob, sob* [runs away crying]

Taichi: I thought you were good… But you tricked me! You tried to kill my sister! You… YOU'RE A TRAITOR!

S.A: _(Hehehe… Good thing I got rid of that Digimon of a nuisance… Now, to do what I need to do with Taichi…)_

_

* * *

Oh no! Upon Hikari's return, DarkAkumon was driven away by the Chosen of Light, and most of all, her only friend, Taichi… With only that, DA's fate changed forever… Will she be able to restore their friendship? Or will Taichi just reject all their cherished memories together? And in the first place… Why did Hikari do such thing? Don't miss the 13__th__ chapter of the unfortunate life of DarkAkumon,  
"__**Painful Parting! Realizing DA's Sorrow**__"_

**DA: U-UNFORTUNATE? But… I'm a strong Digimon, and considered the ultimate Digimon, but… Ugh, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO ME!**

**RDvm: It's OK, DA. Everyone fails at life…**

**DA: …Not as frequent as you do, NINNY!**

**RDvm: Oh, guess I'll keep quiet for now… Sigh, I think I'm just going to make you mad… -_-"**

**DA: Hmph… *sob***

**RDvm: A-ah, hey, ahehehe…**

**DA: Leave me alone…**

Me: Uhh… DA? You okay?

**DA: It's none of your business… *sob* **

Me: Aww, cheer up, DA! (Even though the next chapter is a very sad chapter for her…) Anyway, Chapter 13 is up next! YAHOO! While doing it, I'll be off for a while as I'll play the English release of Kingdom Hearts Re:coded on the DS (next week, Jan. 11, 2011, oh, and it's 1-11-11! Same like 358/2 Days, 9-9-09! =D) & will watch Digimon Xros Wars episode 22! But, I'll be working on this on my available time xD

Well, peace out! ;)


	13. Painful Parting! Realizing DA's Sorrow

Well guys, sorry for the delay! I was too busy about the vacation and stuff (including our exams X_X) and I finished some of my DS games: Kingdom Hearts Re:coded and Final Fantasy IV! Well, I enjoyed FFIV this time than KH. KH RE:coded didn't have a great storyline (but the graphics & gameplay are great)… but FFIV's plot totally rocked! So that inspired me to type again and gave me more ideas about this fic's storyline. xD

**DA: I just finished watching Digimon Xros Wars episode 22 and later episodes… I just love the Nene part! =]**

**RDvm: Yeah, me too… Hey, it's just so heartwarming, isn't it?**

**DA: Oh, BTW, I'll get to meet someone in this chapter!**

**RDvm: Well, who is it? [smiles innocently]**

**DA: ****(¬_¬) ****GET THAT FACE OFF ME, YOU CREEP! KYAA! [kicks RDvm away]**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): DarkAkumon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 –**_"**Painful Parting! Realizing DA's Sorrow**"_

* * *

The night was so tranquil… And snowflakes suddenly fell. It was winter. Usually in that season, the families spent the cold months together, people in the streets going out with their loved ones to anywhere they may go… A peaceful and happy winter indeed.

…But not everyone experiences the heartwarming moments. Not like most of them think.

Alone in the freezing night was the lone DarkAkumon. She was shivering in the cold, but she didn't mind. But, she was greatly affected by sadness; her parting with Taichi.

DA: [shivering, holds on tightly to her ragged & torn cloak] G-gah… S-stupid Hikari… What is that freak up t-to…? I d-did nothing to her… But, what's m-more important is Taichi… How will he forgive me…?

Man: Hey, you, get out of the way! [kicks DA]

DA: Aggh! WHY YOU! *cough, cough* Guess I don't need to fight with pathetic humans… I don't want to stain my image… *cough* W-what the…? Hey, am I sick…? No way… Better make a plan…

DA, wanting some warmth (may it be literal or not, you know what I mean…), knocks on houses while disguised, but no one was willing to let her in, sad to say…

DA: Aww, c'mon! J-just let me in!

Man: We don't let ominous people like you in. Get away! [shuts the door]

DA: What the-? Fool… Hmph, I'll give it another try…

~ o ~ o ~

DA: Just let me in, **will ya?** Could you turn your back from someone in need?

Old woman: Such a rude personality! I can't tolerate the likes of you! Farewell! [closes the door]

DA: B-but! Ugh, this is killing me… Think I'll never get this to work… Brrr…

~ o ~ o ~

DarkAkumon walked hours in the freezing snow, finding shelter for herself… Until someone caught her eye.

DA: Ugh… This cold's really taking over me… I can't move & feel very well… [notices the people sitting on the bench]

?: You're the best in the world! (_**NOT!**_)

?: Aww, you too, Hikari.

DA: …T-taichi? *cough, cough* And that creep too…? I must not lose t-to the cold… I must approach him…

Hikari: Ugh, DorkAkumon again!

Taichi: Hey, what do you think is the reason that you've shown your face before me again?

DA: I, I… *cough, cough*

Hikari: You're ruining our, ugh, moment! Scram~!

DA: Hey, wait, Taichi…!

Taichi: You go first, Hikari. I'll take care of this monster.

DA: T-taichi, please listen… I have, *cough, cough* something to ask from you…

Taichi: Hmm. Then what is it?

DA: Taichi… I plead you… P-please forgive me.

Taichi: I can NEVER forgive you for being a traitor! **AND I HATE TRAITORS!**

DA: But… I promise, I'll do everything *cough, cough* f-for you to forgive me…

Taichi: If you say so, but are you sure? Are you ready for this?

DA: Y-YES! *cough, cough* _(Ungh… Must… Withstand… the cold…) _

Taichi: I will forgive you… but you must **PERISH**!

DA: W-what? Are you crazy…?

Taichi: Do you really want me to forgive you or not?

DA: …

Hikari: _(Nice, Taichi. Very well indeed… You're a really great part of my plans. Muahahaha~)_

Taichi: Well then. I won't force you to do so, but…

DA: [in a feeble, hesitating tone, looks down in despair] F-fine… If you really mean it… [walks away]

Taichi: That DA… Heh, she was just fooled by my insincere words? She's just going to kill herself without a reason! I won't ever forgive her.

Hikari: Just great, Taichi! That idea was marvelous. You tricked her in killing herself!

Taichi: Hmm, but from what I know about her, she cannot do that in pride…

Hikari: Never mind, but at least you fended her away for good! Hihihi~

* * *

~Hours Later…~

DA: [desperately keeping hold of her cloak with freezing hands] I'm… F-freezing… I can't… Stay any longer… Out here… U-ungh… [falls on the ground unconscious in front of a random family's porch]

Mother: Well, I'll put out the trash for you- Aah! A-are you all right? Hey, someone's lost & down right here! Poor thing…

Father: I'll carry him inside. [gets the cloaked DA]

~ o ~ o ~

DA: [slowly opens eyes] U-ugh… I… lost conscience… [notices the fireplace on her right] E-eh? **FIRE? ***aaah-choo!*

Mother: Oh, come along now. Here, have some soup.

DA: T-thanks… But, can I stay a little bit far from the fireplace? I-it's scaring me… *aaachoo!*

Mother: But won't you get cold? You've been ice-cold when we saw you outside. And you got a high fever too…

DA: Never mind… [sips some of the soup]

Father: Aren't you having difficulty drinking with your cloak on? Don't be shy, we're friendly.

DA: B-but… You won't like what you'll be seeing…

The family's young daughter barges in the scene, running excitedly to DarkAkumon…

Daughter: Lemme do it for you! [pulls DA's cloak swiftly]

DA: _**I-iie**_! [got removed from the cloak] Aww, *cough, cough* what will I do…

Mother: Wait, **DarkAkumon**?

Father: Stay away from her, my child, I'll take this monster away! [gets a metal bar from their garage]

DA: I-I'll go now! I'm sorry that I caused chaos in this household! [flees outside]

Daughter: Hey, wait!

Mother: Come back here!

* * *

~At a dead end near the house…~

DA: It's no use. I can never stay in with someone else… No one's generous enough for someone like me these times… Guess I'll have to risk dying here in the snow alone… [puts on cloak] *sob*

Daughter: Hey, are you okay? You look really sad…

DA: W-why do you care for me? Didn't you know that *sob* I'm a deadly personality?

Daughter: Then… Why didn't you attack us? We should be saying sorry…

DA: … *sob*

Daughter: [rubs DA's back, sympathizing with her] Umm, it's DarkAkumon, right? I'll just treat you as a sister to me… So, don't be sad, _onee-san_…

DA: But, your parents… They'll get mad at you.

Daughter: Leave it to me! I'll make excuses then!

DA: Y-you can't do that for me! You'll just get into danger because of me…

Father: So there you are! Didn't I say that you get away from that demonic monster?

Daughter: But Dad! She's just a lonely person finding help! I'll help her instead!

Mother: Oh no you don't! You dark monster, get away before we call the police!

DA: O-ok… I understand…

Daughter: _Onee-san_…? D-don't go!

Father: And why are you calling her _Onee-san_?

Daughter: Hmph, I wanted an older sister, so I treated her as one! There's nothing wrong in that, right?

Mother: No, that is totally wrong! Now you'll really get into serious trouble…

Daughter: I don't care, I'm just doing the right thing to do!

* * *

~Hours later…~

DarkAkumon traveled even up to the snowy mountains far from the people. Just only to find shelter… But is there such things like that up in there? And, a blizzard is occurring that time, too…

DA: [shields eyes from the blizzard, holds tightly to her cloak] Ugh… I hope I could be lucky finding even just a little place to stay in…

Daughter: _Ne_, _Onee-san_, wait for me!

DA: W-what the? *cough, cough* You walked all the way from home just to follow me?

Daughter: I don't like how my parents treat you, and you're kinder than them so I'll go with you!

DA: B-but… It's too dangerous here, don't you see…?

Daughter: Oh, no it's not! I brought all what I need to bring! I had my First aid kit, food, clothes, and- [puts hand in pocket] huh…? Oh no, I left it! That's what I really need, oh boy… Now nothing will protect me from these stupid disasters! NOOO!

DA: Uhh, wait, d-don't shout… *cough, cough* You might cause an avalanche!

Daughter: [looks above of them] Oops…

DA: _(Now what'll I do? I don't do something, we're doomed! But, I need to protect that child first…) _[grabs the girl's hand] **Run as fast as you can!**

Daughter: G-gotcha! But I can't go any faster than this! And the snow's speeding up to us too fast!

DA: *cough* H-hold on… [carries the girl]

Daughter: We won't make it!

DA: Nngh… It's now or never! [covers & protects the child]

Daughter: _O-onee-san!_

* * *

~Next day morning…~

Daughter: [shakes DA] _Onee-san… Onee-san!_

DA: U-ungh… Are you all right…?

Daughter: Yeah, but… You protected me. I should be the one asking you that!

DA: …

Daughter: And, I knew it! You're not such a bad person after all!

DA: R-really…? But, my name…

Daughter: I don't care if you're a *****"Dark Evil Monster", but you can't tell someone by their names and looks! You can't judge a book by its cover, you know!

DA: *Gasp!* _(That's what Taichi said back then…)_

_~Flashback, Chapter 11~_

_DA: I can't afford to let you do something for me in an evil mean. You're not evil at all, but… I am…_

_Taichi: Don't say that. That's what you think you are, but… I know you're not such an evil Digimon at all._

_DA: Really…_

_Taichi: There's this saying: "__**Don't judge a book by its cover**__", which means that you cannot truly know something or someone by just looking at him. You have to know him well by means of befriending him or such._

_~End Flashback~_

DA: _(Oh… What have I done to break our friendship…?)_

Daughter: Umm, helloo? You okay?

DA: O-oh, sorry, yeah, you're right… C'mon, let's find some place to stay in…

Daughter: I saw a cave a while ago! It's right here, follow me!

~ o ~ o ~

Daughter: Thanks for saving me, _Onee-san_! By the way, I'm Rydia!

DA: Hmm, Rydia, you're such a quirky and sincere child…

Rydia: Aww, thanks!

DA: …Taichi was exactly like this before…

Rydia: "Taichi"? You're learning Tai Chi? What do you mean, what we just did is part of your Tai Chi lessons before? Hai-yaah!

DA: No, silly! Hahaha! Taichi's the name of my friend. My best friend, actually…

Rydia: Oh, I get it! Hehehe… So what are you talking about?

DA: He used to approach me like this before… He wasn't scared even a bit when I revealed to him my true form…

Rydia: You're not bad, _Onee_-_san_! You just look evil regarding your name, and your appearance… But, your heart will never be stained by darkness!

DA: Rydia…

Rydia: Hmm, by the way… I haven't eaten since last night. I missed dinner!

DA: I'll handle it! Wait here, okay?

Rydia: Bet on it! I can handle myself! Don't underestimate me, even if I'm just a kiddo!

DA: Okay, okay, say all you want to say. I'll be going!

Rydia: Be careful, okay? I don't want you sad & hurt…

DA: _Daijoubu_, I'll be safe, I promise. [gives a friendly smile at Rydia]

* * *

~Meanwhile, At the Yagami Residence…~

Hikari: Hehehe… [stares and smirks at Agumon]

Agumon: [stops eating, looks at Hikari] W-why are you trying to look at me like that…? It gives me the creeps!

Hikari: _(If I absorb his data, I'll become far more powerful… And that goes to my plan's phase II! Muahahaha!)_

Taichi: Hikari…?

Hikari: **Digi-Spirit Evolution! **_**SereneAngewomon! **_[kicks Agumon]

Agumon: Owowow… What was that for? [his body slowly becomes data] **A-aah!**

Taichi: Hikari, what do you think are you doing?

S.A: Isn't it obvious? I'm going to absorb Agumon, and get stronger!

Taichi: You can't do that! A-agumon!

Agumon: Taichi… Help… Me…

S.A: [absorbs all of Agumon's data] And now, my upgrade is complete! **MUAHAHAHA**~ But, don't worry, Taichi. He'll be safe within me… Trust me, I'll do everything it takes to **STOP THAT DARK DIGIMON!**

Taichi: _(If I can only ask someone for help… Ugh, not DA, of course! But somehow, I must trust my sister in spite of her deeds…)_ Alright… I know you do things for a reason…

S.A: _(Yeah… for a reason that __**YOU **__don't know!)_

* * *

_DA was thrown out of her old life, but entered a new chapter of it with the help of the innocent and daring girl Rydia! Being stranded in the blizzard in the far, rural parts of the place, DA will have to guide Rydia back to her home safe and sound. With this, DA gets to show her true self again little by little, revealing more of her bright side in times she and the girl are together in different scenes and places. Keep your fingers xrossed (I mean, crossed) in the XIVth chapter, __"**Promises - Darkness's True Light**"_

*Rydia said that she don't care if DA's a "Dark Evil Monster", and she said that since DA's name is DarkAkumon – Dark for Darkness [or just Dark], Aku, the Japanese word for Evil, and "mon", short for monster. Get it?

I was just in the mood using Roman numerals, influenced by my fave Org. XIII character in Kingdom Hearts, Xion (oh, and this chapter marks #XIII – Roxas! Another personal fave =D)

**RDvm: About ****Taichi, what will happen to the two of you? Will you be still friends?**

**DA: …**

**RDvm: Aww, come on, DA! You're not that type that easily gets affected by these kind of things, right?**

**DA: But… Sigh, I dunno to myself…**

Me: Don't lose hope, DA! And for the reader's, here's a teaser for you… DA will gain a new form (umm, not really) called the "BlazDex Mode", a Mode which specializes in hand manipulation (Dexterity), similar to her berserk self in Chapter 10, the "RampDex" (Rampaging Dexterity) Mode but the difference is…

~ o ~ o ~

-BlazDex is DA's very own form adapted from her RampDex mode, the latter which has been made from the power of Metamormon (and him controlling DA)

-But, RampDex depends on Metamormon's control over DA. BlazDex is the adapted version of this form, and DA can change into this by herself.

-Both forms have one main ability: Hand Manipulation, thanks to the effect of Metamormon's previous manipulation of DA. However, RampDex has the element of Darkness, and DA resulting in a berserk state…

-…While BlazDex specializes in **FIRE**! (BlazDex is "Blazing Dexterity") And… DA gets control to herself freely! **HOW COOL IS THAT?**

**DA: I know it's cool, but… FIRE? I would prefer Darkness -_-"**

**Me: Oh, guess you'll stick to BEING CONTROLLED AND ATTACKING IN A RAMPAGE!**

**DA: Oh boy. O_O**

Me: Don't miss chapter 14! ;)


	14. Promises: Darkness's True Light

'Kay, now on to this new Chapter! I was busying myself at different kinds of stuff, like my drawings, my DS games, watching Digimon Xros Wars, and all the other school activities… And playing Pokemon White, so sorry if I had a VERY LONG DELAY in this chapter xD

Anyway, in our country it's summer vacation, so I'll have more time for this! =D

**RDvm: Umm, DA?**

**DA: Yeah?**

**RDvm: Umm, you're playing a PS2, right?**

**DA: You know right, now go away and don't disturb me. I'm on the final boss!**

**What the heck, I LOST! You BONEHEAD should be responsible with this!**

**RDvm: Huh, me? Why?**

**DA: YOU DARE TO DISTURB ME, AND NOW WHAT HAPPENED?**

**RDvm: Aww, come on. It's just a-**

**DA: DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I SPENT 8 HOURS OF DEFEATING THIS BOSS YET I LOST?**

**RDvm: (I'M DOOMED O_O)**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): ****Rydia, **DarkAkumon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.

* * *

**Chapter 14 –** _"**Promises - Darkness's True Light**"_

* * *

~The Next Morning…~

DA: *yawn…*

Rydia: ONEE-SAAAAAAAN!

DA: A-aah! D-don't startle me like that!

Rydia: Hahaha! Can't stand being startled by a little girl, no?

DA: J-just… Get off me… Please…

Rydia: Hmm, anyway, I noticed you slept late last night!

DA: [scratches head] O-oh, hehe, it's just, y'know, problems & such…

Rydia: …**LIKE WHAT?**

DA: E-ehehehe… About my friend, Taichi, you see…

Rydia: Oh, I know! Because he's your boy-

DA: [covers Rydia's mouth] Ohohoh! A friend in need is a friend indeed, hahaha…

Rydia: **WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? **You're trying to avoid my questions eh?

DA: N-never mind! [blushes]

Rydia: Anyway, who's this Taichi-creep?

DA: Hey, don't call him a creep, you…!

Rydia: Come catch me… If you can! Hahaha!

DA: Hrr! **GET BACK HERE!**

* * *

~Yagami Residence~

Taichi: G-give me Agumon back…

S.A: Now, Taichi. Didn't we have a deal?

Taichi: Hrr…

S.A: Now, do what as I say.

* * *

~At dusk…~

Rydia: [throws a snowball at DA]

DA: Ow! Hey, no snowball fighting!

Rydia: You don't just want to get defeated, do you?

DA: Hmph!

Rydia sneakily curled up snow into a snowball & hurled it onto DarkAkumon!

DA: WHAT THE?

Rydia: Hahaha!

DA: HHRRR! TAKE THIS! THROWING IS MY SPECIALTY, YOU KNOW?

Rydia: I didn't know you had a naughty side to you… [gets hit by snowball] OW!

DA: GOTCHA! WHAHAHAHAHA!

Rydia: Ahaha- Oh, a-a blizzard!

DA: Hurry, get inside the cave! (But I still wanted to throw snowballs…)

~ o ~ o ~

-Inside the cave…-

Rydia: *cough, cough* It's cold…

DA: Here, wear my cloak and vest for a while… What's important is that you're kept warm.

Rydia: But… How about you? Can you stay long without these? I'm already wearing winter wear and I have this bag of clothes with me, but you only wear normal clothes…

DA: Don't worry about me, Rydia. This long sleeved shirt is enough for a Digimon like me… Now then, sleep tight. I'll be here all night.

Rydia: Thanks, _Onee-san_! [leans on DA's shoulder]

* * *

DA: _I… don't really know what to do with her. I wanted to guide her home, yes, but… I feel that she'll get too attached to me. I don't want her parents to get mad at her…_

Rydia: Zzz…

DA: _Sigh, you're an innocent child. Yet, you wanted a Digimon with a very bad reputation as your "older sister"? You'll just get hurt, Rydia. I realized that I was made for destruction & self-importance…_

_?: Really, DA?_

DA:_ (W-who are you? Speak to me!)_

_?: Please… stop… him…_

_DA: (Stop who…? Hey!)_

_?: Don't let… him… get… the Dragon Digimon's… Digicore…_

_DA: (But, wait… __**What are you talking about? WHAT DIGICORE?**__)_

_?: …Draco…_

_DA: "Draco"? Hmm, some codename of a Digimon, I guess… I'll take note of that.  
That's some mysterious voice… And I actually feel kinda sleepy now… Oyasuminasai, Rydia…_

~ o ~ o ~

-Midnight-

In the middle of the night, Rydia somehow wakes up & can't sleep, and decides to take a look around. However…

DA: *cough, cough*

Rydia: [notices DA's coughing] _Onee-san…? _Oh… I think you're cold… You deserve these more than me, you know! I'm totally fine. [returns DA's cloak & vest]

DA: U-ugh… R-rydia…? A-aah! I-I'm OK without these! You're more important since you're just a mortal child…

Rydia: I know, just being thoughtful. Hihi! Anyway, I can't sleep… Care to talk about something with me?

DA: Uh… Umm, well, it doesn't hurt to… Okay, go on.

* * *

Rydia: You know, _Onee-san_, you remind me so much of my very own sister.

DA: Wait, you actually **HAVE **an older sister?

Rydia: Yeah… She's a really good sister to me…

DA: Rydia, could you tell more about your true _Onee-san_?

Rydia: Well, OK, here goes…

_~Monologue~_

_My sister's name is Diamond. Since then, she loved anyone she cares about, like me. She's really nice, kind and a loving sister. What's more, she did better than me in school too!  
Although… she was a person who lived a sad life._

DA: That's really nice of her, Rydia…

_…She only had a few loyal friends, and usually no one noticed her, unlike most people I see hanging out with friends._ _She's a quiet person, if you ask me. Hmm, I think that's the reason she just had a few number of friends, but I had my own reasons too. Well, I think that she doesn't want people to embarrass her. She easily feels a lot of guilt whenever she does something wrong, especially to someone. Like one time, her friend was sharing about a bad thing that happened to her, and she was talking in a serious & mad tone. Onee-san was trying to help, but sometimes she thinks her efforts are worthless… I always tried to cheer her up, but she always told me that… _

"_I'll be okay, Rydia. Don't worry about me… Go along and do your thing, don't mind me…  
Always remember that… I'll be here for you… and be strong, okay?"_

DA:_ (I feel… sad. I don't know, but her sister sure is a lonely gal…)_

_You know what… I always see her doing her best in anything, but no one appreciates her effort. As a result of that, she always works in secret… She doesn't really like to be heard and wants to stay neutral… You know, the ones that aren't much heard about. Honestly, I saw her one night crying silently in her bedroom whenever she had very hard problems…_

DA: So she really is a silent type… Unlike me…

_But, something really bad happened one night. My sister went out to spend time with herself, and then all of a sudden a mysterious dark figure appeared, attacking her! She did the best she could to escape, but that creature was too fast, and so… *sob* Onee-san… _

…_She was found without life when the local people found her body & told us about it. It's so unlucky for her to *sob* be attacked by that evil creature!_

_~End monologue~_

DA: Did… did you gain info about this creature? **I'll stop that creep and punish it!**

Rydia: I don't really have such info that can help you in finding it… But I heard from someone that while attacking, that creature used to say…  
_"__I am the best… I am the strongest… I…__**I AM THE GREATEST DIGIMON! Grr…**__"_

DA: _(Wait… where did I hear that line…? That sounds familiar!)_

Rydia: _Onee-chan_ didn't deserve to be that Digimon's prey! Since then… I promised to be strong for her… I don't want to her efforts to end up in smoke!

DA: _A promise… One that is meant to be kept… _

_~Flashback~_

_DA: But… I promise, I'll do everything *cough, cough* f-for you to forgive me…_

_Taichi: I will forgive you… but you must __**PERISH**__!_

_~End Flashback~_

DA: _(But, if I were to do that… I'll lose my life… But, Taichi is a great friend… If he's my friend, then I should have faith on him… It sounds crazy, but I'm still going to do it…)_

Rydia: You know what? I treated you as my older sister because… I see her in you.

DA: …

Rydia: My _onee-san_, at least, left me a valuable thing to me… Well, not really a thing, but…

DA: Well, what is it…?

Rydia: It's-

Rydia's words were cut off when an explosion broke out outside the cave…

Rydia: Aaah!

DA: [puts on cloak & ties it like a cape] Stay here! I'll see what happened outside, okay?

* * *

~Outside the cave, Blizzard~

DA: [holds on to her ragged cloak] Gaah, it's too cold! And the blizzard's so strong… I can't see a thing!

?: **WHERE IS THE CHOSEN CHILD OF THE DRACOMONS? SHOW UP, OR ELSE…!**

DA: W-who are you…?

?: **ARE YOU THE-?** Huh, you're not the Chosen Dragon Child! You're that pestering **DarkAkumon!**

DA: And you're…? Hey, _matte yo_…!

?: Yes, I am what you're thinking~ I'm S.A. Shining Mode, see? **I STOLE LOBOMON'S DIGI-SPIRIT FOR ME TO BECOME STRONGER IN THIS FORM**~

DA: Why you…! You don't need to steal other people's Digimon to strengthen yourself!

S.A: Why, do you even have to care, you dimwit?

DA: **GRR…! **[puts out her 2 swords]

S.A: Oh, want a swordfight, eh~? Well, let's see about that! Here is Beowulfmon's Sword!

DA: I'm not scared of anyone like you! You're just a big loser who says lies to Taichi and accuse me of **ANYTHING THAT YOU DO! GRAAAAH! Schwarz Sabers!**

S.A: **Beo Saber! **[counters DA's attack]

A fierce showdown started in the blizzard mountain plains… But the place was too unstable since they were beside a cliff, threatening them with an avalanche…  
Filled with worry, Rydia came outside the cave to see of DarkAkumon was okay.

Rydia:_ Onee-san! _Where are you?

DA: [looks to Rydia] Rydia?

S.A: You, child~! Don't trust this Digimon with such a dirty attitude and appearance! Just run along now, S.A's here for you~

Rydia: But… I know both of you aren't evil!

DA: She's not the old heroic S.A. you know, Rydia! She's changed!

S.A: I'm tired of your words, DA~ Don't try to make the situation worse, okay?

DA:** I'M NOT WORSENING IT! YOU'RE THE STUPID FREAK TRYING TO MAKE AN INNOCENT CHILD GO IN THE WRONG PATH!**

Rydia: _Onee-san…_

S.A: I'm going to take revenge on you from what you did to me last time! **AAAH~!**

Rydia: …SereneAngewomon…

DA: **YOU STARTED IT! YOU… I'LL PUT AN END TO YOU!**

S.A: Oh, really? Or are you just ashamed that you're not strong now, unlike before,** DARKAKUMON~? **

Rydia: …Please… **STOP!**

DA & S.A: [looks at Rydia] …

Rydia: Why don't you just deal with this in a peaceful way? You don't need to fight…

Suddenly, their surroundings began to quake… Causing an avalanche bigger than what DA & Rydia got caught on before!

Rydia: A-aah! [covers mouth] Sorry…

DA: [looks angrily to S.A] Tsk…

S.A: What now, DA? If you're strong enough, then let's fight here until the avalanche hits us, and let's see who survives!

Rydia: No, don't do it, S.A, _Onee-san_!

* * *

DA: Wait… Do I hear… sirens?

S.A: Hahaha! You're going to lose, DA~ You'll get caught by the cops for sure!

DA: _(I… I don't really know what I can do now… I can't die until Taichi forgives me… But I can't leave Rydia here too… Gah…)_

Police: Hey, DarkAkumon! What are you doing to this child? And, S.A? We thought you were-

DA: D-don't mind me! Just take the girl home and run away from this place! **THERE'S AN AVALANCHE, SEE?**

Police: Y-yes! Come with us, child, we'll get you out of here & return you home.

Rydia: _D-demo…! _I don't wanna go home! I want to go with _Onee-san_, no matter what!

Police: H-hey! It's too dangerous here for kids like you!

DA: Rydia… Don't worry about me. Be strong for your sister, Diamond…

Rydia: But, how about you?

DA: I… I don't deserve to be anyone's sister… I'm nothing like your _Onee-san_, Rydia.

Rydia: [eyes began to tear, gets pulled by the police forces] No, _Onee-san_…! You can't leave me alone like how my sister did! *sob* You can't!

DA: [shakes] …But even your _Onee-san_ didn't really want to do this. [a tear fell from her eye]

Rydia: _O…nee…san_…  
A-alright. I'll go home and stay strong. T-thank you, _Onee-san_… *sob* [runs to DA & hugs her]

DA: [returns Rydia's hug] …Take care of yourself. I…  
…I'll never forget you… Be a good girl, okay…? *sob*

Rydia: …_Onee-san_!

Police: C'mon, there's no time to lose! [carries Rydia & puts her in the Police car]

S.A: Enough of the drama! Bring it on, DA~

DA: Nngh… [looks at the raging avalanche, then to Rydia]

Rydia: _**ONEE-SAAAAAAN**_**!**

S.A: MUAHAHAHAHA~ It's just you and me, DA. A few moments left and you'll perish from this land!

DA: [outrageously] _(I will live on… I can't die yet… Promises are to be kept… I have to fulfill my promise to Taichi! __**NOTHING CAN STOP ME!**__)_

I.

**Don't.**

**CARE! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

_***SWOOSH!***_

…The avalanche finally flowed to DarkAkumon & SereneAngewomon. The snow was too thick that almost no one can survive it…  
Too cold for anyone to take & stay in… Freezing cold snow...

* * *

_Rydia is safely driven home… Although she's safe, what is the voice in DA's head talking about? More importantly, what could have happened to S.A. and DarkAkumon? Did one survive, both, or none…? Can DA live on to fulfill her promise, or will S.A. continue to find this "Dragon's Chosen Child"? Find out in next chapter, "__**'Believe in Me'! DarkAkumon's Turnabout**__"_

**DA: =|**

**RDvm: Aww, why DA?**

**DA: YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I LOST FOR THE GAZILLIONTH TIME IN MY GAME! T.T**

**RDvm: It's just a game -_-"**

**DA: No it's not! IT'S THE HARDEST GAME IN HISTORY!**

**RDvm: Oh really? Let me help you!**

**DA: It's a QUESTION, actually…. WITH A TIME LIMIT!**

**RDvm: Ok, what is it?**

**DA: In 5 SECONDS, defeat the final boss by solving 244556556 + 8243543543 +328472389479237492\275789080908 -87492387498237598723 + 87492374923749238478923 **x** 0 = ?**

**RDvm: Piece of cake! It's ZERO!**

**DA: Hmph, you won't ever win you BONEHEAD =P**

_**Video Game: Your answer was… CORRECT! **_

_**Game Boss: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_

**DA: O_O  
How… HOW DID YOU DO THAT SO FAST!**

**RDvm: Easy, any number multiplied by Zero is equal to 0! ;)**

**DA: What? THERE'S A ZERO IN THERE? [notices the zero]  
OH… WHAT THE?**

Me: LOL DA xD  
OK guys, I apologize again for the long time I'm not updating, but this EPIC chapter makes up for it! ^_^

BTW the game DA & RDvm are playing is just made up by me, OK? xD  
Hope you guys enjoy your day!


	15. Believe in Me! DarkAkumon's Turnabout

OK, now we're getting really close at the climax!

**DA: Promise, cross my heart and hope to die…**

**RDvm: What are you saying, DA? You're… promising?**

**DA: I'M PROMISING THAT I'LL DO EVERYTHING FOR TAICHI TO FORGIVE ME! T.T**

**RDvm: Oh… Sorry… **[feels guilty]

**DA: …**

Me: Umm… Hello? You okay, DA, RDvm?

**DA: Taichi will forgive me… Though that I'll… I'll…**

Me: Never mind… Sorry DA T_T

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): Rydia,****DarkAkumon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – _"'Believe in Me'! DarkAkumon's Turnabout"_**

* * *

~Inside the police car, Midnight~

They were totally safe from harm… Though Rydia felt the opposite way than she should be now…

Policeman: Phew, what a relief! We did our job well again today. Are you okay, little girl?

Rydia: …Of course not… *sob*

Policeman: Uh, is DarkAkumon the one you called… "_Onee-san_" ?

Rydia: Isn't it obvious…? I… **I treated her as my own sister!**

Policeman: Hmm, didn't you know that she's an outlaw? A deadly one too.

Rydia: But she isn't evil! She didn't leave me alone… She treated me like how my deceased sister treated me.

Policeman: But, have you heard that she made several holdups in the past, why, I even heard that she killed a teenage girl in town a month ago!

Rydia: …But that's the past! The past doesn't matter anymore!

Policeman: _(Oh boy. At least we already brought her home.) _We're here, little girl. Now don't go near that place anymore, okay? That site is too prone to avalanches.

Rydia: …Fine.

Rydia's Mother: Oh, Rydia! [runs to Rydia then immediately hugs her] We were so worried of you!

Rydia: …

Rydia's Father: Where have you been, huh…?

Rydia: Nowhere… Hmph… [runs inside their house]

Rydia's Father: Rydia, what are you thinking?

* * *

~Rydia's house~

Rydia was finding something from her room hastily… But what is it?

Rydia: _(I need the two of them… And what I forgot when I went to Onee-san…)_

_~Flashback~_

_Rydia: I brought all what I need to bring! I had my First aid kit, food, clothes, and- [puts hand in pocket] huh…? Oh no, I left it! That's what I really need, oh boy… Now nothing will protect me from these stupid disasters! _

_~End flashback~_

Rydia: _(I want to repay Onee-san for her kindness… I can't leave her alone! I promised to be strong for both of them… And now I promise to never let my new Onee-san suffer __**again**__!  
…Finally… I found it!) _[puts item in her pocket]

Rydia's Mother: Rydia, don't say you'll go again!

Rydia: Someone needs my help. I need to help her!

Rydia's Father: You don't mean DarkAkumon, do you?

Rydia: But… _(Onee-san… she's freezing in the snow…) _[runs hurriedly outside]

Rydia's Mother: Not again… That child really likes to do things her own way, eh?

Rydia's Father: Diamond was like this before, right? Though she was a silent type rather than Rydia being quirky.

Rydia's Mother: I hope that monster doesn't do anything to her… She might just be tricking our daughter to believe her.

* * *

~Blizzard Mountains~

Both DA & S.A. were nowhere in sight. Either one got out already, or was buried deep inside the snow…

Rydia: *Huff… huff…* (_You're my trusted partners, the two of you… Let's save her with all we can do!)_  
_Onee-san!_ _**ONEE-SAN!  
**__(Am I… too late? No, I can't lose hope… I'm sure she's strong for me too! She won't lose that easily!)_ _**Onee-saaaaaaaan!**_

Whole Rydia was hopefully finding DA in the site of the avalanche… A shadow was watching Rydia silently outside, watching her every word & action…

~ o ~ o ~

-Unknown Place-

Everything was black… Not a single trace of light was left. Could this be DA's final resting place?

DA: Ungh… Darkness… Does this mean…  
Am… Am I dead…? That… That can't be… I… I can't break my promise to Taichi…! Rydia too… She needs me… [tears fell from her eyes]  
I'm just useless… I… I'm not a true friend after all… I failed them… I can't do anything for them…  
I'm just a big loser who thinks she's the best Digimon in the world… Yet actually was the worst… [looks down, cries silently]

?: _Demo_, DarkAkumon…

DA: [looks slowly] …You're that voice, right…? *sob*

?: Yes, I am, DA. But I can clearly talk to you now, since nothing else is going in your mind & heart.

DA: …H-how…? *sob*

?: Well… You're unconscious, DA. You're not awake…

DA: But… does it mean that I'm… dead…?

?: Might be… But I don't really know what's going on. Still, I want to help you. Don't cry now…

DA: …You s-seem friendly… *sob* Could… could you please go out of the shadows…?

?: If you would prefer… [slowly walks to DA]

DA: …Hey, you're… S.A? But in your normal form! [wipes off tears]

S.A: You don't under-

DA: **YOU CHEATER! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! **[slams S.A. on the ground, choking her]

S.A: Nngh… but… *cough, cough*… I'm helping… you…

DA: **LIAR! YOU'RE SO GREEDY THAT YOU EVEN GET TO STEAL THE DATA OF YOUR BROTHER'S DIGIMON AND ADD IT TO YOUR OWN! THEN YOU CHALLENGED ME TO WITHSTAND THE AVALANCHE, THEN THIS? THAT'S UNFAIR! YOU'RE EVEN TRYING TO STEAL MY LIFE JUST TO EMPOWER YOURSELF!**

S.A: *cough, cough* DA… please… I'm not… what you're talking… about… [barely breathes] A-aah…

DA: **I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU… EVER AGAIN!**

?: Presto, DarkAkumon, presto~

DA: W-who are you?

?: Don't you see this majestic _**Beowulf Sword X**_ of mine? And my majestic muffler scarf… Hihihi~

DA: Wait… Two S.A's? [lets go of the S.A. she's choking]

S.A: *cough, cough* [breathes in air] What are you trying to do…?

S.A. Shining Mode: _(What the-) _You… you're that S.A. that killed a lot of people a year ago, aren't you~?

S.A: Tsk…

S.A. Shining Mode: So it means that you did it! Hahaha!

DA: Hey, wait a minute, who is the real S.A. here? I don't follow.

S.A. Shining Mode: I AM! Can't you see? She can't answer when I asked her if she did it~

DA: So… [points at S.A] You're the fake one…?

S.A: …

S.A. Shining Mode: And now I shall tear you both into pieces~! [thrusts forward with her sword]

S.A: DA, move out! [pushes DA away]

DA: …S.A…?

S.A: [guards Shining Mode's attack with her diamond armor] I won't let you do anything to DarkAkumon!

S.A. Shining Mode: Oh really? Telling lies again, am I right~? [splits her sword into two, the Howling Blades] **RAAAAAGH! **[slashes S.A on both sides]

S.A: AAAAH! [falls to the ground]

DA: [hesitatingly catches her] …_Daijoubu ka_… S.A?

S.A: DA… You can't lose… Everyone needs you…

S.A. Shining Mode: Go on, impostor! Repeat history and make everyone believe in you! And then, make them mad at you again~

DA: Grr…

S.A: But, DA… It's true. I'm sorry…

DA: [looks at Shining Mode, outrageously puts out her sword] …**YOU'RE THE ONE TELLING LIES! YOU'RE DOING THE SAME THING TO THIS S.A. TO ME!**  
Guess what? I don't care if one's fake or not. **I ONLY CONSIDER WHO'S GOOD OR EVIL, KNOW THAT?**

S.A: No, DA… It's fine… [gently pulls DA's hand holding the sword down] You don't have to protect me.

DA: [stares sadly at her] (_S.A…)_

S.A. Shining Mode: Why, DA? Why do you think so? Didn't you think of her trying to trick you so that she gets your power first?

DA: …I don't. I didn't listen to her at first, but I felt her sincerity. Why? I can read, & control minds! Along with that, I can feel hearts… That's why I don't trust someone as coldhearted and greedy as **YOU!**

S.A: _(Read minds… and feel hearts… along with mind control… So she got them too?)_

S.A. Shining Mode: Nngh… You don't care!

DA: I DO! **NOW GET THE HECK OUT OF MY CONSCIOUSNESS! OR ELSE…! **[holds & puts out her 2 swords]

S.A. Shining Mode: …I'll get revenge the next time we meet… But beware, your beloved ones will suffer when you do something reckless! [runs away]

* * *

DA: You okay… S.A?

S.A: _H-hai… _But you didn't have to do that for me.

DA: Nah, don't worry! I don't want anyone innocent to get involved, you know.

S.A: You're just like the true me, DA.

DA: But the true one's that freak, right? I can't believe you were the fake one…

S.A: …

DA: Trust me, I'll change the situation and let the people hate that creep!

S.A: You sure DA? I'm saying this to you; that S.A's no joke…

DA: Hmph, but she is to me. C'mon, just let me help you! [smiles at S.A]

S.A: Okay DA, it's a deal. Let's help each other out from now on!

~ o ~ o ~

DA: By the way, what's "Draco"?

S.A: Oh! I faded away from your consciousness since you were thinking of something else… Okay, listen.  
What I'm actually talking about is the Digimon **Dracomon**. He seems like a normal Digimon to you, but he's actually the ancestor of all Dragon Digimon! He's one of the most powerful among Rookie Digimon, being a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon.

DA: So that's why that creep wanted to get that Digimon's Digicore! But… What's this "Legendary Dragon Chosen Child" or something like that?

S.A: What S.A. Shining Mode's talking about is the Chosen Child that was destined to be the Dracomons' partner.

DA: Umm, wait, so there's more than one Dracomon?

S.A: _Un_! But only two of them actually exist in the Digital World. They Digivolve into one Digimon, Coredramon, though one is green and specialized in land, while the other one is blue and is best for flying.

DA: So that's what it is…

S.A: Furthermore, their Mega forms can Jogress into a Royal Knight. But I can't remember who it is…

DA: A… **A ROYAL KNIGHT?** Seriously, that Child's gotta be lucky!

S.A: Child? Oh, I was wrong, sorry! Actually there are 2 different people chosen by each of those two Dracomons. I heard they're siblings, and they received D-3's to enable Jogress Evolution with their Dracomons. Pretty cool, right, DA?

DA: Yeah! A LOT! And, you said I can't let that S.A. get them, right? Bet on me, I'll go on and stop her for you!

S.A: Well… Take care, and don't get so reckless, okay?

DA: Don't worry, **I CAN DO THIS!**

S.A: Oh, and one more important thing: don't let rage take over you. That may cause you to lose control & lose focus…

DA: Got it! I'm just gonna find you in my consciousness whenever I need help! **BYE!**

S.A: Silly DA… [giggles]

* * *

~Blizzard Mountains~

DarkAkumon finally woke up from her unconscious state… But something wrong's going on nearby.

DA: [pops out of the snow] Gaah! This place is **SO** cold! **BRR! **Good thing I still had my cloak…

?: No… I won't let you…!

?: Come on, now, little girl. Give up, or your life will be taken~

?: H-help… **Anyone!**

DA: Who might be that? Someone bullying a girl, isn't it…

?: Let… me… go…! _Onee-san_ needs me…

DA: "_Onee-san_"…? **R-rydia? **[hastily runs to the 2 people]

?: [looks at DA] What are you doing here…?

DA: That sword… S.A Shining Mode! **LET HER GO!**

Rydia: Onee-san…! *cough, cough*

S.A: Grr! [releases Rydia] I almost had it, if it isn't for you…!

DA: Rydia! _Onee-san's_ alive and kicking, okay? W-what is she trying to do to you?

Rydia: [hugs DA] She… she wanted to steal something from me…

DA: What… **What are you thinking, S.A?**

S.A: Just trying to get this pathetic, meddling girl's _**Xros Loader**_~

DA: Xros… Loader?

Rydia: H-here… [shows her Gray Xros Loader] I'm sorry, _Onee-san_… I didn't tell you much earlier that I'm a Chosen Child…

DA: _**Erabareshi Kodomo**_? You're a Chosen Child? So that means… That Xros Loader is a type of a Digivice?

Rydia: Yes… And S.A. wants to get my Digimon's power…

DA: But, why…? You, answer me, S.A! **WHY?**

S.A: Shouldn't you be showing me your Digimons, Rydia? So that they can protect your _Onee-san_ and yourself?

Rydia: I… can't afford to lose my Digimons…

DA: I'll handle this. Don't fight her, Rydia! **GRAAAAAH!**

S.A: Heh… As if. [disappears on sight]

DA: _**NANI? **__Where did she go?_

Rydia: B-behind you, _Onee-san_!

DA: Huh? [looks behind]

S.A: Gotcha. Hihihi~ [chokes DA from behind]

DA: GAAH! Can't… b-breathe…

Rydia: _Onee-san_…!

S.A: Perish, DA. Suffer the consequences of fighting me~! [pulls her arm choking DA]

DA: **AAAAAH!**

Rydia: _**Iie!**_

S.A: Muahahaha! Die, DA, **DIE!**

DA:** Rydia… **[a tear drops from her eye] Go, now… A-aah…

Rydia: B-but… [looks at Xros Loader, hands trembling] _(I… I need to help her… I can't leave her like this…)_

S.A: MEET YOUR END~!

DA: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Rydia: **R-reload! **_**Dracomons!**_

DA: _(Draco… mons? Rydia can't be the…!)_

Rydia: Go guys… you're my only hope… Please, save my _Onee-san's_ life!

Dracomons: **Dracomon, Digivolve! **_**Coredramon!**_

S.A: Finally! [lets go of DA]

DA: *huff… huff…* Rydia, you… you're the chosen one of the Dracomons? But I thought there should be two of them having D-3's…

Rydia: I'm sorry if this is too late but… My _onee-san_ & I were their original Partners, the Green one for me and the blue one for her. We did have D-3's, although… _Onee-san_ was killed, right? She… She actually died trying to protect her Dracomon… And her Dracomon was told that he should escape and bring her D-3 to me… When he returned, our D-3's suddenly glowed, merging into a Xros Loader that allows both DigiXros & Jogress, and even evolution…

DA: So since then… you became that Legendary Chosen Child…

Rydia: Yes… _Gomenasai… _Her Dracomon was the last thing she left me…

DA: Oh…

Coredramon (Blue): **Blue Flare Breath!**

S.A: [dodges the attack] Heh, take this! [splits sword into two] **Dual Blade Slash!**

Coredramon (Blue): Graah!

Coredramon (Green): [dashes forward] My turn! **Strike Bomber! **[uses its tough tail to slam its opponent deeply]

S.A: Hahaha! Nothing but useless Digimon in the blizzard, eh~ [joins both swords on both ends] **Double Sword Attack!**

Coredramon (Blue): _Rydia-sama_, my wings can't stand this blizzard!

Coredramon (Green): Digivolve us to a higher level, please… I can't walk well in snow…

Rydia: Just for you guys… Let's go!

Coredramons: **Coredramon, digivolve!**

Coredramon (Blue):_**Wingdramon!**_

Coredramon (Green):_**Groundramon!**_

S.A: Wanna fight 'till death, eh? Don't worry, I'll get your Digicores and I'll become the strongest Digimon~

Wingdramon: You'll have to go through us before you hurt _Rydia-sama_ and her _onee-san _in anyway, S.A!

Groundramon: We'll do everything it takes to protect Rydia! **GRRR… Scrapless Claw! **[holds S.A. between its giant arms on its back and crushes her]

S.A: Nngh… **R-RAAAAAAGH!**

Rydia: Go, Wingdramon, Groundramon! You can do it!

Wingdramon: **Wing Blast! **

S.A:[escapes Groundramon's grip] YOU PEST! TAKE THIS! **Infinity Zwei Hander!**

Groundramon: Wingdramon, watch out! [pushes him out of the way, gets hit badly] **GRAAAAAH!**

Rydia: G-groundramon…!

Wingdramon: I'll cover up for you, Groundramon, hang on!

Groundramon: [in a weakly tone] G-graah…

S.A: How a pitiful, pathetic Digimon you are… Such a disgrace if you're a Digimon spoken in legends~

Wingdramon: We pure Dramons don't tend to accept such insults from Warriors like you! Every Digimon deserves to be treated with respect!

S.A: Oh really? But do weaklings like humans deserve to be respected too? They are useless~

Groundramon: Rydia isn't a weakling…! She's my partner… She was a very smart and optimistic child… Nngh…

Wingdramon: _Rydia-sama_ isn't originally my partner, but I can say that both of my partners are very marvelous humans. Her sister was suffering, but she did everything for other's sake…! Diamond died protecting me from that notorious Digimon… Which is a thing that heroes can only do!

S.A: Go on, show your despair~ [attacks the 2 Dragon Digimon, forcing them to revert to Dracomon]

Rydia: No, what did you do… I… I can't let them be hurt! [runs to save her partners]

DA: Wait, Rydia, don't do anything stupid! [runs after Rydia]

Rydia: _**Yamete! **_Don't get their data, please! They… They're the ones who made me strong, along with my _onee-sans_!

S.A: So, you want to go first? Okay then, prepare to die~

Dracomons: **RYDIA, NO!**

DA: GRRRR… YOU FOOL! [guards S.A's attack]

S.A: Get out of the way, DarkAkumon! You have nothing to do with this!

DA: I obviously have, **YOU CREEP! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS, AND I SHOULD PROTECT THEM FROM A PEST LIKE YOU!**

S.A: I'm fed up with your words… Get out or perish! _(Bingo… This new plan should be able to let this DarkAkumon out of my way…)_

Rydia: I won't let anything happen to you two… [puts her partners in her Xros Loader]

S.A: You… You won't get away with this… You, DA… Taichi's in danger, why won't you go after him instead?

DA: Nngh…

S.A: Well then, rather than doing nonsense in her, I'll go to him to protect him from your presence~

DA: Rydia, leave this to me. Go home, and make sure that no one will be hurt, okay?

Rydia: But why…? _Onee-san_?

DA: I have someone to save. I need to save Taichi too…

Rydia: Taichi…?

DA: Take care, Rydia. You two make sure she's safe, okay?

Dracomons: _Hai_, count on us!

Rydia: But, h-hey!

Dracomon (Diamond's Partner): _Ne, Rydia-sama_, just wondering… Why did you call that Digimon "_Onee-san_"?

Rydia: …I can see my older sister in her. She has that same desire with her… They wanted to protect everyone they care about, even if they would suffer from it…

Dracomon (Rydia's Partner): I see! I see! So that's why! Well, let's do this!

~ o ~ o ~

DA: _Taichi… Hang in there… I can finally see you again… _

* * *

_DarkAkumon finally met the true identity of the voice in her head, who was actually "the fake S.A." And with Rydia revealed being the Legendary Chosen Child of the Dracomons, she was nearly killed by S.A. Shining Mode, the "true S.A.". She threatened DA of Taichi being in danger, but is this true or a hoax? And… What plan did S.A. Shining Mode had in mind? Witness the fierce clash between the forces of Light and Darkness in the next chapter, __"**A Blazing Desire! The Ultimate Clash**" _

_**Yamete – stop**_

**DA: I MUST DO SOMETHING! GRAAAH!**

**RDvm: Don't get too carried away, DA…**

**DA: BUT I SHALL DO EVERYTHING TO STOP THAT PEST! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!**

**RDvm: Even this? **[lights a matchstick]

**DA: Oh… O_O**

Me: Believe me, DA, you have to do everything it takes if you want to save your friends…  
Oh, and by the way! Xros Wars entered a new arc, which we call "The Death Generals Arc". It started at Episode 31!

**DA: And guess what? Dracomon had its first anime appearance in that episode! I just love Rydia's partners!**

**RDvm: ****FYI, Dracomon's Voice actress is… Iori & Armadimon (and that French Chosen Child)'s Japanese Seiyuu!**  
**Now guys, don't miss the next chapter, it'll be INTENSE! ^_^**


	16. A Blazing Desire! The Ultimate Clash

EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED THIS CHAPTER! Many things will occur in this chapter, and as RDvm said last time, it'll be intense!

**By the way, I forgot to tell you this, to everyone who neither heard about nor watched Xros Wars yet:  
Xros is said as "cross"**

**DA: Who's your fave character in Digimon Xros Wars?**

**RDvm: Uhh… me? I liked Taiki & Kiriha from the humans and Dorulumon & the new Beelzemon for the Digimon… For the DigiXros I liked Shoutmon X5 best.**

**DA: I LIKED NENE BEST! AND SHOUTMON TOO! MOST OF ALL, I LIKED OMEGASHOUTMON, THE DIGIVOLUTION OF SHOUTMON! MUAHAHAHA!**

**RDvm: You're being crazy again DA… Contain yourself -_-"**

**DA: WHAHAHA! …Oh, sorry.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): Rydia,****DarkAkumon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – "_A Blazing Desire! The Ultimate Clash_"**

* * *

DA: *huff… huff…* [goes inside Taichi's room] Hey… Nothing happened with him!

_S.A (Normal Form): At least he's fine. You can't let him be hurt, do you? I knew it… [giggles]_

_DA: (S-S.A! _[turns very red] _**I-it's nothing special! REALLY!**__)_

_S.A: Oh well. At least you cared for him as a friend… Even though he's mad at you, right?_

_DA: Yeah… Hope he still gives me a chance._

_S.A: But, how? Did he say something to you about forgiving you?_

_DA: He said… I… I should perish first._

_S.A: __**Nani?**__ But, don't you think he's tricking you? I doubt he'll forgive you that way…_

_DA: I… I believe in him. I know Taichi's a good friend… He's a really nice guy._

_S.A: Demo… DA… Well, I can't do anything about it. But with that… You proved yourself to be a good friend.  
Oh, and be careful, DA. The true S.A. might be around…_

DA: Hmm, but… I could take this chance to see him…

Taichi: Ngh…

DA: [goes near Taichi, blushes] Hey, u-uh, T-taichi… Hope you won't get mad at me being here… [takes a deep breath] Here goes.  
I… I'm sorry Taichi. _Gomenasai_, for all I've done wrong… I-I'm not used to be saying these things, but…  
Thanks for being my friend… My best friend, as you've said…

Taichi: Who's there…?

DA: A-aah! [tries to run]

Taichi: Hey, DA! Come back here!

DA: [puts on cloak] But… [jumps on the window sill]

Taichi: [grabs DA's arm] I want to say something to you, DA.

DA: …

Taichi: I'm so-

DA: Taichi, I have something to ask from you. Tell it directly to the point…  
Are you fooling me?

Taichi: …

S.A Shining Mode: [flying outside the window] I did, DA~ [grabs DA and throws her out]

Taichi: W-woah! [gets drawn with DA, then S.A. grabs him]

* * *

DA: [falling from the apartment's window] You stupid…! [pulls out one of her swords]

S.A: Ohoho, you're mad? I think we should battle again to see who's stronger~

Taichi: Ngh… [looks at DA]

S.A: [stares evilly at Taichi] Hmm?

Taichi: N-nothing…

DA: This is unfair! **HOW WOULD WE BATTLE FAIR AND SQUARE IF YOU CAN FLY, HUH?**

S.A: Oh, so you're not the War Digimon I knew, eh? I thought you're the strongest Digimon. You can keep up with anyone whether they can fly or not~

DA: **GRR, YOU ROTTEN…! GAAAH! **[tries to jump to S.A]

S.A: _Nani? _Get off my scarf! [kicks DA's face]

DA: **GAAAH! **[accidentally lets go of S.A]

Taichi looked down at DA with somewhat guilty eyes…

Taichi: _(Is… Is this all because of me?)_

DA: [uses her sword to hold on to the building] Darn it! I can't stay like this forever…!

S.A: [passes swiftly below DarkAkumon] Don't say you're giving up~

DA: **I'M NOT! GRRRRRR!**

Taichi: _(Are they fighting because of me…? DA seemed optimistic… S.A. never gives up in stopping her… But for what reason?)_

S.A: [grabs DA by her leg & smashes her to the wall] **DIE DA! **_**SHINU!**_

DA: [tries to move while smashed on the wall] Nngh… _(I must get my sword first… Then I'll slash that evil S.A. until she gives up…) _[forces herself to reach her sword stuck on the wall]

S.A: **FALL, DARKAKUMON! CRASH DOWN TO FAILURE~ ****Zerstören Arrow! **(A/N: Zerstören – destroy in German)

Taichi: S.A, don't forget, you're bringing me with you, I'm getting dizzy…

DA: **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

S.A: _Gomenasai_, Taichi~

* * *

-Odaiba Streets-

DarkAkumon fell & crashed in the middle of the road, disrupting the normal lives of the people around the place.

Ice Cream Vendor: **AAAH!** That person was the one who made a holdup at my ice cream stand and took all of my ice creams last time! **RUN!**

Businessman: [hastily gets away from DA] S-she is! But stuck on the ground?

DarkAkumon didn't move a bit. Motionless on the ground, she struggled to stand up to fight S.A. yet again…

DA: _(I can barely move… Rats… I must have been fatigued from the battles recently…)_

_S.A_ _(Normal Form)_: _You can do it DA! Just believe in yourself… Your friends need you!_

_DA: (But my body… It feels so weak. I can barely even feel myself…)_

_S.A: DA, there's the true S.A!_

S.A Shining Mode: [lands on the ground] Stay behind, Taichi. I'll take care of this meddling DarkAkumon~

DA: _(Stand, DA, __**STAND!**__) _[desperately tries to move out of place]

S.A: You're doomed, DA~  
With the help of my sword! HRR! [tries to stab DA]

DA: [quickly rolls out of the way] _(I need to fight… I shouldn't lose…) _[stands up weakly]

S.A: C'mon, let's end this short & sweet~ [splits the Beowulf Sword X into 2 swords]

DA: [brings out her 2 swords] Game on… I can still keep up with you…

~ o ~ o ~

Nearby the battle site of the two warriors, the whole team of Daisuke witnessed the clash of DarkAkumon and SereneAngewomon Shining Mode.

Daisuke: Hey, isn't that the Digimon in the news? The deadly Digimon?

Ken: Looks like some duel's gonna break out.

Iori: Don't we think we should help S.A. take care of DarkAkumon?

Miyako: Hey wait, S.A's **ALIVE**? But, t-that's Hikari-chan, right?

Daisuke: [tries to run near S.A.] **HIKARI-CHAN'S BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE?**

Miyako: [grabs Daisuke behind] _Ne, ne_! Don't be too excited, you know? Without our partners, we're in danger if you got into that mess!

Daisuke: …Oh. Sorry.

Iori: Speaking of Hikari-san, where did Takeru-san go? He was just here a moment ago…

* * *

The battle, as time progresses, gets tense as S.A. & DA were fighting with all their might. Though the Angel Warrior kept off the War Digimon effortlessly… And DA struggled with her last strength.

DA: _(I have to end this soon! Or else… Rydia & the others will suffer…) _

S.A: Keep up with me, DarkAkumon! You're looking out of shape already~

DA: … [replaces her sword on her back and gets her "War Handgun"] **Kurai Tanjuu!**

S.A: [dodges the attack] Ohoho, really? Show me the true power of the self-proclaimed "Strongest Digimon"! **Infinity Zwei Hander!**

DA: **AAAAAAAAH! **[falls to the ground] A… **Aku no Tsuku!** [throws her deadly mini-bombs at S.A.]

S.A: Ah! [gets hit by the bomb]

DA: _(Yes…! I could really count on my signature attack in these kind of situations! WHAHAHA!)_

S.A: Very nice, DA~ Though did you think that I can move at the speed of light? Think that this kind of attack can lead me into defeat, huh?

DA: *GASP!* B-but…! I… I used my strongest tactic…!

S.A: "Strongest Tactic"? Seriously, is that it?

DA: …N-no… No, it's not! _(But I don't know how to defeat her… I can't move too much… It's… It's now or never…!) _**HRAAAAGH! **[tries to punch S.A's face]

S.A: Oops, you missed! Hahaha! Such a daring pipsqueak~

DA: Wha-? W-woah! [falls with her head from the ground] **A-AAAGH…!**

Taichi: [moves a foot forward] _(D-DA…!)_

DA: _(Darn… I'm so weak… I feel so useless… I… I don't really have what it takes to be the strongest Digimon… The true S.A's right; I'm just a fool who thinks false things about herself… Gomenasai, minna…)_

S.A: [slowly walks towards DA] Despair… I can feel it from you… Weakness is really evil, isn't it?

DA: …

S.A: [stomps on DA's back, and kicks her] Weakling! You're just a slut, DA. Face it~

DA: Ungh…! _(If I were in top shape, I'll counter her until the last bit of my power…)_

People: **Go, S.A! Stop that evil Digimon!**

Taichi: _Demo_-

S.A: [squeezes Taichi's arm] _It's none of your business, Taichi. Do you want to break our agreement?_

Taichi: Hrr…

DA: [desperately tries to move] _(T-taichi! What is that freak stopping you to do?)_

S.A: **DON'T MOVE, YOU FILTHY TRAITOR! **[slashes DA's right eye]

DA: GAAAAH! [covers right eye dripping with blood]

Daisuke: Oh yeah, beat her up, Hikari-chan! You'll always win, and I'm sure of that! YAHOO!

Miyako: Go, S.A! Don't let her do any more evil stuff!

Iori: I'm worried. Where is Takeru-san, really?

Ken: He might be gone to something important. In the meantime, let's see how Hikari pulverizes DarkAkumon!

* * *

DarkAkumon was repeatedly being tortured by S.A. to death… DA received punches, slashes and many more… No wonder DA was almost near the brink of death.

S.A: That does it! Got enough, DarkAkumon?

DA: I… I won't let you do anything stupid to them…

S.A: So you want more, huh? GRAAH! [slashes DA's back]

DA: AAAAH!

Rydia secretly finds her way to the commotion and kept quiet. Her face, seeing DA's hardship, looked pale, sad and angry, with all these emotions mixed in her. She felt heartbroken seeing her _"Onee-san" _suffering to save her friends and loved ones, including Rydia…

Rydia's Dracomon: [holds his partner's hand] Rydia, you okay? You don't look so good…

Diamond's Dracomon: _Rydia-sama_…?

Rydia: _Onee-san… _You…

Rydia's Dracomon: What are you thinking, Rydia…?

DA: **Nggh… ***huff… huff…* [frailly tries to make a mad stare at S.A.] U-ugh…

S.A: You're just making a fool out of yourself! Thinking you're the strongest Digimon even though you know you aren't… Such arrogance you have~ Shame on you, DarkAkumon! **HRAAAGH!** [slashes DA's right eye]

Taichi: [clenches fist] …**!**

DA: [covers her bleeding eye] …  
I… I don't care if I die or not… I don't care about my life… Go, just attack me…

S.A: Hmm, well then. I-

Rydia: …**ARE YOU INSANE, **_**ONEE-SAN**_?

Everyone had their eyes locked onto Rydia. It is unusual for a child like her to speak boldly to an "outlaw" like DarkAkumon in front of people, even if she was her _Onee-san_…

Rydia: [steps forward, in a serious tone] I thought you want me to become strong for me? But what are you doing? You're letting yourself die even if you didn't need to do it, _Onee-san_!

DA: [sadly] Nngh… Rydia…?

S.A: Gahahahah! What did I tell you, lass? She's not a Digimon to be trusted. See what happened~

Rydia's Dracomon: [pulls Rydia, tightens hold of her hand] But, Rydia, don't you think DA-san wants to do this for you?

Rydia: But I thought she wants me to become happy? She knew that my older sister's death affected me a lot!

Rydia's Dracomon: R-rydia… _Gomenasai_…

DA: …

Rydia: You're right, S.A. She is a traitor!

DA: [crying silently] …I know. Everyone calls me a traitor…

S.A: Heheh… Now, child, do you wish to side with me to stop this creep?

Rydia: Yes, I will.

Diamond's Dracomon: What do you think you're doing, _Rydia-sama_?

Rydia: I was fooled… Do you think I could trust her, Dracomon?

Diamond's Dracomon: Nngh…

S.A: Now now, lass. For me to help you, you should lend your power to me~

Rydia: Huh? But… I'm just a normal girl, not a Digimon…

S.A: Did you forget about your Legendary Xros Loader? And besides, you're the Chosen Child of the Dracomons!

Rydia: My… Xros Loader? W-well then, just finish her! [hands her Xros Loader to S.A.]

Rydia's Dracomon: [pulls Rydia] You can't do this!

Rydia: I can, Dracomon! [forcefully lets go of her Dracomon's hold]

DA: …I…  
…I guess… You're right, S.A…

S.A: …Very well~

Taichi: _(…Don't say you'll-!)_

DA: …I give up. You win… Now finish me… I don't have any use in this world…

Rydia: C'mon, S.A.! Let's stop her!

S.A: …Heheheh… Hehehehehe… HAHAHAHAHA!

Rydia: You okay…?

S.A: Haha… Thank you, little girl. I've finally found the power considered to be a legend… Hehehe~ [holds Xros Loader, starts to absorb its power]

Taichi: Don't let her do that! [grabs the Xros Loader from S.A.]

S.A: Hrr, what the heck do you think you're doing, Taichi? I'm going to borrow this child's Xros Loader for me to finish DarkAkumon's life!

Taichi: B-but…! You can't do this! You're trying to do what you actually wanted with me, right?

S.A: Oh, so now you're trying to break our agreement, hmm?

Taichi: Grr! [grabs the Xros Loader]

S.A: Why you! [chokes Taichi from behind]

Rydia: Hey, you, Taichi! Give her the Xros Loader back! _Tanomu!_

Taichi: You don't understand! I-

S.A: …Don't say another word. Or else…  
I'll proceed into ending your life for good~

Taichi: Nngh…!

* * *

All of a sudden, a Digimon with a flame motif came & interrupted the commotion.

?: [steals Rydia's Xros Loader from S.A] **STOP THIS, SERENEANGEWOMON! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS JUST FOR YOURSELF!**

S.A: Who are you who tries to meddle with me?

?: Hm, it's FighterAngemon, your partner! Don't you remember me?

S.A: You look rather different, with the red & yellow color shades in your form rather than the blue one~

F.A: Well, I asked Agunimon for his help. He wanted to lend me his Spirit, because… You stole Lobomon's Digi-Spirit. He wants me to use his power in saving his friend! That's the reason why I'm here, with a stronger & new form! This is me & Agunimon's fused form, _**F.A. Blazing Mode**_!

S.A: Ohohoh, really? But why did you get the Xros Loader from me?

F.A: Don't get me wrong S.A, I don't want to accuse you like what I did last time, but you're being too greedy now…

S.A: I'm your partner, right? You should be helping me!

F.A: I'm not going to help if it isn't good.

S.A: Stubborn, aren't you…? Well, we've just gotta do this the hard way!

F.A: I have no choice but to fight you… But this is for everybody's sake! **Burning Lance**!

S.A: **Zerstören Arrow**!

F.A: Hrr! I won't lose!

S.A: **AS IF**! **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!

F.A: AAAH! _(Too strong… She's too strong! But how? Unless if she's…!)_

S.A: You're wrong, blondie. I absorbed a lot of power from Digimons. Hm, hm, hm…

F.A: [clenches fist] Hrr… You'll never get away with this!

S.A: Look at your hand, F.A. Is something missing?

F.A: Of course no- **N-nani**?

Diamond's Dracomon: _Rydia-sama_!

Rydia's Dracomon: GRAAAH! I won't tolerate any more of this!

Dracomons: **Warp Shinka**!

Diamond's Dracomon: _**Slayerdramon**_!

Rydia's Dracomon: _**Breakdramon**_!

S.A: _Warp Shinka_? Hmph, weaklings! You cannot defeat me with just that, you know~ And don't dare try to defy me. Your Partner's with me.

Slayerdramon: _Demo, Rydia-sama, _we can't stand this Digimon using you for evil!

Rydia: We have to believe in S.A! We can't afford to think wrong of her, just like what happened a year ago!

S.A: See? This lass understands me…

Breakdramon: But I **DON'T**! _**Infinite**_** Boring**!

S.A: [blocks the drill attack using her _Beowulf Sword X_] Hahahaha! Such an ugly Digimon you are.  
Slayerdramon: He's my brother! His appearance may be like that, but he has a pure heart!

S.A: Hmph, just try too hard to fight me; you'll just end up looking like traitors.

F.A: [tries to stand weakly] Nngh… But you're doing the wrong thing, S.A… You repeated history…

S.A: Did I? Oh yes, you make me feel like I'm being opposed again despite my innocence!

Slayerdramon: …I don't feel any warmth from you. I always feel it if I meet someone good in nature, like _Rydia-sama_ & Diamond! I don't plan on believing you at all. _**Shoryuzanpa**_!

He held his sword with his two hands, unleashing a huge, legendary dragon-like spirit to attack at S.A.

F.A: Did… did it hit?

S.A: What do you think?

Slayerdramon: You… You can't-?

S.A: You dare to insult my ability? You traitors… You should disappear! _**KIERU**_! **Infinity Zwei Hander**!

Breakdramon: [goes in front of F.A. Blazing Mode & Slayerdramon & takes the attack] **GRAAAAH**!

S.A: Why you!

Rydia: Breakdramon…?

Breakdramon: We can't lose… Slayerdramon, we have to force Jogress on this one!

Slayerdramon: But _Rydia-sama_'s Xros Loader… We need her help on this one…

Breakdramon: …Force DigiXros me! In that way, a Xros Loader's help isn't needed!

Slayerdramon: But you know that's no different than absorbing you!

Breakdramon: Don't mind about me; put everyone's lives first! We need the Royal Knight's help… as a last resort!

Slayerdramon: Tsk… Brother… You can't do this!

Breakdramon: I want to save Rydia from that liar… If I need to devote my life to my partner, then I will!  
Please, Slayerdramon. For everyone…

_DA: Why… why is this happening? T-that's the last straw… Someone has to end this…  
__**ONCE AND FOR ALL**__!_

* * *

S.A: Think a Royal Knight can defeat me? Such absurd Digimon…

Rydia: _(Breakdramon will let himself to be forced DigiXrossed…? For me…?)_

Slayerdramon: …Alright. I will, for the sake of peace! **GRAAAAH**!  
**DigiXros**! _**Examon**_!

_Taichi: (Examon? That's a legendary Digimon in the Royal Knights!)_

S.A: Heh. A big, strong Dragon Digimon known to be a Royal Knight eh? Show me what you've got… Show me that you are the true Examon heard of in the Digital World!

Examon: _(Brother… I will fight to the end. Your sacrifice… I will never let you down!)  
_I am the Royal Knight, Examon, the Dragon Emperor of the Digital World! Being a member of this order, I will stop at nothing to cease your wrongdoings!

S.A: I don't care if you're a famous Digimon or not~

Examon: **Pendragon's Glory**! [aims its lance at S.A, then fires it]

S.A: GAAH! You sure pack a lot… Hm hm hm…

Examon: Got enough? Here's more! **Avalon's Gate**! [pins S.A. on the ground using its lance]

S.A: Ow that hurt!  
…Oh really? I thought you were just trying to play with me.

Examon: Grr, then… My last attack…!

_Breakdramon: Do everything, Brother… Use our unused attack since then…_

Examon: **Dragonic**…

S.A: ! [braces herself for the attack]

Examon: …**Impact**! HRR! [flies in the atmosphere, then thrusts into the opponent]

S.A: **G-GWAAAAAH**! [gets crushed by the attack]

* * *

Examon: Yes!

Rydia: B-breakdramon… *sob*

Examon: …He devoted his life in saving you, _Rydia-sama_.

Rydia: …

_F.A: (Hmm, where's DA…? She's just here some time ago…)_

Taichi: Where's the Xros Loader, anyway? We need that, right?

F.A: I lost hold of it… _Gomenasai_…

Rydia: Don't worry, F.A-san, I saw it after you tried to fight S.A… But I'm sure it's just here somewhere now!

?: It's here!

A shadowy figure revealed itself after the smoke cleared out…

?: Did you think I died already? Forgot about my diamond armor…?

F.A: A-aah… S.A. had indestructible diamond armor! She didn't have even a single scratch!

Rydia: Examon's attack… It was worthless against S.A?

Taichi: It can't be! S.A. can stand against a Royal Knight?

Examon: I failed all of you… I truly regret my failure…

Rydia: [leans on Examon] It's not your fault… It's mine…

S.A: Who's going to save you now? I had defeated your trump card, so nothing will go against me now!

Examon: Curses!

F.A: Let's use all of our power, Examon… We must protect everyone in here!

Examon: _Hai, wakarimashita_! **HRAAAAAAGH**!

S.A: Try and try… **BUT YOU'LL SURELY DIE**! **Infinity Zwei Hander**!

Examon: [blocks the attack, but fails to stop it] _**IIE**_!

F.A: **NOOOOOOOOOOO**!

Examon, a Royal Knight, and FighterAngemon in its Blazing Mode with the help of Agunimon, a fellow Legendary Warrior, lost to SereneAngewomon, Hikari's "Digimon Form".  
At this point, all hope is lost…

* * *

-Odaiba Streets, Battle aftermath-

S.A: Muahahaha! Now, the Xros Loader's Legendary Power of DigiXros is about to be mine… You two are up next.

Examon: Rydia-sama… The Xros Loader… I-

Rydia: I understand… I should've refused to give it to that hypocrite!

S.A: "Hypocrite"? That's a familiar word. I heard it a year ago… Then you're telling it to me again? Seriously, I **AM** the true S.A.

Taichi: If you really are the true S.A, I can say, you're not the sister I loved so much before. You turned into a selfish monster that doesn't care about others! Get a hold of yourself!

S.A: But I'm still your sister. Then you want me dead? You're not a very good _Oniichan_, Taichi…

Taichi: Don't make me break our agreement! I'm still your older brother; you should listen to me!

S.A: To a pathetic human like you? Pfft, don't make me laugh~

Taichi: Why you! Give back Rydia's Xros Loader! [pulls S.A's arms from behind]

S.A: You imbecile…! [removes Taichi's hold & points her sword into his throat] Wanna die…?

Taichi: You can't do this…!

F.A: Taichi-san! Ngngh… I can't move…

Examon: We're too weak… If I could only get back inside the Xros Loader!

S.A: Now, give up. I'll spare your lives if you give your Spirit, F.A, and your power, Examon!

F.A: Taichi-san, just… give up…

Taichi: We won't! We have to stop her!

S.A: Really? [steps on Taichi]

Taichi: **G-AAAAH**!

Rydia: *gasp!* [covers mouth]

S.A: **MUAHAHAHA**!

?: **STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP**!

S.A: What the…

* * *

A mysterious figure barged in the scene. Wearing a long, ragged cloth as a cape and covering its head, it spoke to S.A. with a firm & serious voice.

S.A: [removes her sword from threatening Taichi] Who are you?

?: Someone from the dark.

S.A: How dare you speak like you don't fear me!

?: I don't care. I must return to free them from their torment…

S.A: You're such a weirdo… What are you saying? A quote from your favorite movie? Hahaha!

?: …

S.A: Well then. Feel the rage of light! **GRAAH**! [slashes the foe with her sword]

?: … [blocks S.A's sword attack effortlessly]

S.A: Gaah… How can you resist my unbeaten strength? _(Hmm, then, I'll be getting an upgrade…)_

F.A: I know what you're thinking… Don't… Don't dare get the Xros Loader's power… **Blazing Fist**!

S.A: You'll go down first! [joins swords to make a bow] **Zerstören Arrow!**

Examon: [shields the attack] Don't worry about me going down… Ungh… [loses consciousness]

Rydia: Examon? EXAMON! *sob* [hugs him tightly]

F.A: You'll pay for this! **HRR**!

S.A: Just stay quiet, I'll take your power later! [splits sword in two] **TAKE THIS**!

F.A: **NGH, WAAAAH**! [reverts back to Takeru] You there… Please, use this Xros Loader before S.A. gets it… Take F.A. & Agunimon's Spirit too… You're our only hope.

?: F.A…

Examon: I… have faith in you. I entrust you my power, along with my brother's soul… They'll be of great help to you. We owe you… our burning soul… [reverts back to Dracomon]

Rydia: Whoever you are… Stop S.A! I knew she's thinking something fishy!

Taichi: Stop my sister, please… I know she's important to me, but… We need to stop her to save everyone…

?: You S.A… How dare you do this to your partner & your brother…

S.A: It seems you know much about me. Now, you wanna see how strong I am? Then do as you wish… if you dare to die!

?: I don't care. What's more important is… [removes hood, completely using it as a cape]  
**WHO ARE YOU TO USE YOUR LIGHT TO BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS? I CAN'T STAND A TRAITOR LIKE YOU!**

Takeru: That voice…

Taichi: Y-you're…!

Rydia: _Onee-san_!

Diamond's Dracomon: So you're that hooded person… _Ganbare_, DarkAkumon!

S.A: HAHAHA! Scared of admitting defeat, are you? You just ran away getting that ragged cape of yours to look cooler, eh?

DA: I'm not. Because we're not losing this battle yet.

S.A: Poor DA! Your wound on your right eye looks so painful. Owowowow…

DA: I don't care about that wound anymore. Even if it's bleeding… But it's not enough to kill my pride. I may be part of the dark, but I won't let someone from the light with a rotten soul defeat the side of good!

S.A: Where's your mischievous side? You're turning all serious. You're bad at it, DA. It doesn't suit you at all~

DA: Stop blurting nonsense! I'll stop you… with every bit of power my friends gave me along with my own!

S.A: C'mon, attack me. Let's see if you can truly stop me, freak!

DA: Hmph. **Schwarz Sabers**!

DarkAkumon thrust forth towards S.A, her face filled with emotion. Her swords almost pierced through the Warrior of Light, but…

DA: **HRR**!

S.A: _(Let's just see if you'll get through this!) _[summons a flame] See this, DA? **SEE THIS**?

DA: Fire.

S.A: Hehe, you scared? Oh, don't speak. I know how you feel.

DA: …What about it? It's nothing to me at all.

S.A: **NANI**? Y-you're scared, right? You're just denying it!

DA: I'm telling you, I'm serious. I left my old self to enable myself to stop you.

~ o ~ o ~

-DA's consciousness-

_S.A. (Normal Form): Yeah, go DA! You can do it!_

_DA: It's nothing, S.A. I get so serious when something like this happens._

_S.A: Just remember… That's the real S.A. She's the real deal… Don't take her too lightly._

_DA: I won't. Promise, S.A._

~ o ~ o ~

S.A: How can this happen? My plans… You thwarted them!

DA: How? It's simple.  
If I need to catch fire just to save my friends, I'll do it! My fears can never stop me **ONCE I HAD THE LAST STRAW**!

S.A: Fool! What are you trying to do now?

DA: I'm going to stop you **ONCE AND FOR ALL**! **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!

DarkAkumon began to emit an aura of flames, burning wildly, which was her greatest fear. Yet, she overcame this fear just to save everyone else from the wrath of S.A.

Rydia: _Onee-san_'s being surrounded by flames! Are you totally OK, _Onee-san_?

DA: I am. I'll be all right, Rydia. This is part of me now…

S.A: How dare you!

DA: Dare what? Surprised that I got rid of my Pyrophobia now, isn't it?

S.A: Gaah! So Agumon's power is worthless? Hrr… [repeatedly hurls fire on DA] Take that! And that! And that! Hahaha! You're toast!

DA: …Don't be so desperate, S.A. Fire can't hurt me now.

S.A: Tsk…

DA: And I'll even use them to my advantage… to stop you! **GRAAAAAH**!

The fire burning around her drastically changed DarkAkumon. Her ragged cape was transformed into a red scarf-like muffler, like that of S.A. Shining Mode. Both of her swords were longer, gaining a flame motif, changing to the "Twin Infernos". Her mask was completely restored to normal, and gained a flame motif on all over her body, similar to her swords.

DA: This is the form I achieve… when I ignore all my fears to save my friends. My desire & conviction to save them initiated this form… The flames I was scared of came out to help me in the end.

_S.A: (How… How could that creep manage to use that "Rampaging Dexterity Mode" once again? Not only that, she can even control herself… And wield the power she most unlikely wants to use; Fire!)_

DA: Fight me, S.A! This is the fight we've been waiting for! HRAAAAGH!

* * *

_DarkAkumon gained this new form with the power over flames. Without the help of her friends, she would not have achieved this new, powerful form. Even through all this, S.A. seems to know about DA's form of hers… Discover all the secrets about everything in the much-awaited conclusion, "__**Final Revelations! DA's Tears of Believing**__"! Don't turn your back on this!_

Lots of new Japanese words used here…

**Shinu – die**

**Kieru – disappear**

**Wakarimashita – I got it/I understand**

**Tanomu - please**

Yes, I know what you're thinking.

Next chapter's the conclusion, or in other words, the last chapter! Phew, seems that this chapter is a bit long than chapter 10, my previous chapter with the most words in it xD

**DA: I'M ON !**

**RDvm: Good for you that you overcame your Pyrophobia. ^_^**

**DA: Hmph! You'll see how savage I am in that new form! **

**RDvm: Say, our author made something to promote your new form… It's in her profile, right?**

**Me: Yep, RDvm! Be sure to check it out! xD**

**DON'T MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER! While waiting, watch Digimon Xros Wars, its second half is way too epic for me 3**


	17. Final Revelations! Tears of Believing

This is already the conclusion… of DA's story :'(

**DA: You've been so emo nowadays, what's happening to you? :/**

**RDvm: Remember the 37****th**** episode of Digimon Xros Wars?**

**DA: Oh… the one with Nene & her **_**otouto**_** (little brother) Yuu, right?**

**Me: Nene-sama :'(**

**DA: GAAAAAAH WE SHOULD CHEER HER UP, OR ELSE, MY FIC WOULDN'T BE FINISHED AT ALL! T_T**

**Me: I'm not just crying for her, I'm also crying at something related about this fic…**

**DA: THAT IT WILL NEVER BE FINISHED, EVER? O_O**

**RDvm: She will continue this, DA. Don't be too anxious, our author's just too sad about Nene xD  
Or… sad because this fic will already end T_T**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon & its characters, for the exception of my OCs (Original Characters): Rydia,****DarkAkumon, SereneAngewomon & FighterAngemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – "_Final Revelations! DA's Tears of Believing_"**

* * *

DA: Fight me, S.A! This is the fight we've been waiting for! HRAAAAGH! [slashes S.A. using her claws]

S.A: [blocks the attack using her sword] This is totally crazy! **YOU CAN'T DO THIS, DARKAKUMON!**

DA: Yes I can. Now, to finish you off…

S.A: [falls faintly to the ground] Ugh~ I can't believe this madness…

DA: Time to end this outrage! [jumps in the sky, blazing] Feel the rage of my blazing soul! GRAAH! [changes left arm to Omegamon's left arm]

S.A: Without a doubt, you are using that dark form again! That RampDex Mode!

DA: [almost stabs S.A. on her side] Dark form? Hmph, RampDex, you say? A big disgrace for me. Don't make me remember that dreadful experience… Or you want to see how this new form is better than that "RampDex Mode"?

S.A: Fool! In your RampDex Mode, Metamormon lent you his power! No wonder you'll be stronger in that form!

DA: He was controlling me that time. What am I, a mindless puppet? Of course not. This new form has me adapting those abilities from that dirty RampDex Mode to my own.  
This is no longer the Rampaging Dexterity Mode… This is my very own **BLAZING DEXTERITY MODE**!

S.A: **GRAAAAAAAAAAAH**!

DA: **Grey Sword**!

_S.A: (Drat… I gotta make a plan fast… I can't lose to this DarkAkumon…) _[disappears out of DA's reach]

DA: _Nani? _Hrr… [looks around]

S.A: [zooming to DA from above] **INFINITY ZWEI HANDER! GRAAAAAAAAAH!**

DA: Heh.[quickly dodges the attack]

S.A: Hrrr, YOU! I won't stop attacking until you die!

DA: Now who's the one becoming desperate? Hmph. **Darkness Inferno**!

DarkAkumon envelops herself in flame, and then focuses the energy of the flame on her swords. Suddenly picking up speed, S.A. was unable to escape the tremendous power DA has!

_S.A: (This is bad… I'm going to use my final resort… This will work for sure… Hehehe~)_

_DA: (She's thinking about something… But she will never escape her doom!)_

~ o ~ o ~

_-**DA's Consciousness**-_

_S.A. (DA's friend): DA, wait, she's plotting something bad!_

_DA: There's no time to hold back, S.A! We must stop that freak!_

_S.A: Demo… _

_DA: I'll do it! Trust me, I'll handle this! _

~ o ~ o ~

DA: **HRAAAAAAAGH! **[thrusts towards S.A]

S.A: _(Move… MOVE!) _[tries to run away]

DA: Heh, trying to escape eh? Don't be such a coward.

S.A: *huff… huff…* We'll see who's the coward, DarkAkumon!

DA: **GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME! RAAAAAH!**

S.A: Hehehe! [hides behind Taichi] Aww Taichi, that monster's gonna kill me!~ Stop her, please! *sob*

Diamond's Dracomon: _Nani?_ She's playing dirty!

Takeru: What the…?

DA: [stops her attack] T-taichi…?

Taichi: [looks away] …

DarkAkumon was scared. Scared of her making Taichi mad at her again, she fell on her feet. The flames empowering her faded, reverting back to herself in her condition before the battle… Dracomon's power & F.A. and Agunimon's spirits are returned to their respective owners afterwards…

DA: Taichi, I… I'm sorry about doubting you a while ago…

_S.A: _[tightens hold of Taichi's arm]_ (Do it, or else…!)_

Taichi: …DA.

DA: [looks down] …I know…  
I can't attack you Taichi… I… I can't do that to a dear friend…

Taichi: _(Nngh…)_ W-well, go on! Finish me off!

DA: I can't stand it anymore… I don't want you to get hurt, but…  
This is my last chance… I hope you can forgive me now… I believe in you Taichi… I know you're an honest fellow…

_Taichi: Wait… You don't mean?_

_-Flashback, Chapter 13-_

_Taichi: I will forgive you… but you must __**PERISH**__!_

_-End Flashback-_

_Taichi: Darn… Why in the world did I say that to her? _

DA: If you said that it's the only way for you to forgive me… I-I'll do it… I want our friendship to be restored…

_S.A: I knew it… I knew this is the easiest way to put an end to her! Hahaha, pathetic DA!_

DA: …Please, just… put an end to me…

Rydia: _Onee-san_? What are you saying? He's tricking you!

DA: …I believe in Taichi. He… He was a true friend of mine, remember…?

Rydia: But…

DA: Please, I humbly ask you to use any of my weapons to finish me off… I promised this, Taichi…

_Taichi: (What have I done? But… should I really do this…? DA… She was serious…)_

DA: …

S.A: Come on now Taichi! I think the swords are best~

Taichi: … [gets one of DA's swords]

~ o ~ o ~

_-DA's Consciousness-_

_S.A (DA's friend): Are you serious? _

_DA: …Hai…_

_S.A: But, Taichi's actually-_

_DA: …I know this is absurd, but… I don't even deserve to live… Darkness will always fade away and lose to light… With that fact, I can't do anything to stop the true & evil S.A…_

_S.A: DA, please listen! You think of things the wrong way! That's not the truth, DA!_

_DarkAkumon kept quiet and refused to listen to the "fake S.A's" words…_

* * *

DA: …

Taichi: [looks on the ground, hands shaking] _(Will… will I do this?)_

S.A: HURRY UP, WILL YOU? OR I'LL DO IT WITH MY OWN SWORD!

Taichi: [bumps S.A. & slashes DA] S-stay out of this, Hikari! **GRAAAH**!

_S.A:_ [grins evilly] _(I applaud you for your service to me, Taichi…)_

DA: **A-AAAH**… [weakly falls backwards, leaning on a wall] *gasp… gasp…*

DarkAkumon was helpless. She can barely breathe in that condition… The only thing she can do now is to hold her bleeding wound and watch what is happening…

Rydia: _ONEE-SAN! _

Rydia hurriedly ran to her beloved Onee-san, and hugged her. She cried and cried, knowing that she may also disappear like her true sister…

Rydia: Don't leave me! *sob*  
I can't afford to lose you too! First my _Onee-san_ Diamond, then my own Dracomon, and now you… *sob*  
_Tanomu_, don't die _Onee-san_!

Diamond's Dracomon: _DA-san_… We need you! Without you, F.A. & I would be absorbed by now!

DA: [gasping air] But… *gasp* I… I'm not… strong enough… to protect you all…

Takeru: …I remember Hikari-chan. The old Hikari-chan we used to know… She had flaws too, but she's just human…

Rydia: Is she your best friend, Takeru-san?

Takeru: Yeah… [eyes tear up a bit] She's like DA… Selfless when helping others, though DA used to be a baddie at first… But at the end, she ended up helping others, despite being the Warrior of Evil Darkness…

Rydia: I-I didn't know that Onee-san was the Warrior of the Evil Darkness! Well, that's what I think she was about to say last time, anyway… But despite that fact, I don't really care!

Diamond's Dracomon: You're brave, I tell you. Diamond was like this too before… You protected us… In behalf of my brother, we salute you, DarkAkumon-sama… As a Royal Knight, I admire you, for your bravery.

Rydia: You evil S.A… AND TAICHI TOO! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!

Hatred & anger instantly filled Rydia's innocent face. About to attack Taichi & S.A, she ran to them recklessly.

Diamond's Dracomon: _Rydia-sama, matte yo! _[runs hurriedly to catch up]

Rydia: You evil traitors! Onee-san is bad at first, but in the end, she wanted to change and do the right thing! But you? Taichi-san!

Taichi: …

Rydia: I thought you were _Onee-san's_ best friend? Why did you doubt her? You're the reason why _Onee-san_ almost died from the cold, and sadness! If it wasn't for us, she'd be dead by now!

Taichi: …I… I hate myself for that… I-I'm truly sorry…

Rydia: **HMPH, I DON'T CARE!** [slaps Taichi]

Taichi: [covers the part where he's hit with his hand]…

Rydia: And especially you, S.A! You're such a loser!

S.A: Ohohoho, why~? You trusted me, didn't you?

Rydia: And so? You just tricked me!

S.A: You believed in me too. Why? Because I was a hero! Look at my past; I sacrificed myself to save all of you~

Rydia: I don't care! You're evil now, so I won't be nice to you, ever again!

S.A: Say as you wish, but I'll be ignoring your senseless words~

Rydia: HRR, Dracomon, attack them!

Diamond's Dracomon: **GRAAAAH!**

Rydia: Go, Dracomon! **Warp**-

DA: …S-stop it… *gasp, gasp*

Rydia: _D-demo_…

DA: …You don't have… t-to avenge me…

Takeru: W-what do you mean? We have to! You're almost dying, and…

DA: I d-don't deserve your concern… Nngh…

Takeru: It's not fair… You're the good one, DA…

DA: *gasp, gasp* Nngh… _(I… I can barely breathe… It's getting worse…)_

Taichi: …Happy now, Hikari?

S.A: Of course! Thanks to you, my plan is almost complete!

Takeru: What is that plan anyway?

S.A: …_**Hee hee**_…

Diamond's Dracomon: What are you up to now? I bet you're doing something worse!

S.A: [snaps her fingers] **Gotcha**.

Rydia: What do you mean…?

S.A: I say that you made 2 major mistakes. Tsk tsk tsk…

Takeru: Hrr, what are you up to again?

S.A: Shut up F.A. The first one is that you shouldn't have believed in me. I'm not trustworthy… I'm really just a big, fat hypocrite. _(Well, not really… Hihihi~)_

Rydia: **WHY YOU!**

Diamond's Dracomon: _Rydia-sama_, calm down…

Taichi: Wait… what did you just say?

S.A: What do you think, hmm?

Takeru: _(Does she mean something else on "a big, fat hypocrite"? Does she mean it literally…? I get a really bad feeling from this…)_

DA: *gasp, gasp* [tries to breathe in air desperately, looks at S.A] …Nngh…

S.A: Anyway, poor DA~

Rydia: Stop attacking _Onee-san_!

S.A: Keep quiet now, pretty girl. Your naughtiness will spoil your image~

Diamond's Dracomon: [hold's Rydia's hand] You know, my brother will get sad if he sees you like this…

Rydia: …I'm sorry… I just wanted to help _Onee-san_…

S.A: Heh. And now, this is your biggest mistake you've made in your life, Taichi.

Taichi: …Me? But, I followed every order of yours!

S.A: Didn't you listen a while ago? I'm a liar. I've used you for my personal plans. I've never thought of granting what you want.

Taichi: What the? You-! Hikari, what do you think are you doing?

Takeru: What's happening to you, Hikari… You're straying too much from your old gentle self…

S.A: KNOW WHAT? Since the start, you should have doubted me…

Rydia: GRR!

S.A: Listen carefully, Taichi.

Taichi: What do you need? I don't care if I hurt you or not, I just wanna do the right thing!

S.A: This is your biggest mistake, Taichi. This is the truth that I'm the only one who knows.

Taichi: What is it? Speak up, freak!

S.A: The worst part of everything? Hmph…

Silence came. Everyone was listening. Only the sound of the wind can be heard from the state of the whole city. Everyone tuned in the news, watching with suspense with the truth S.A's about to say…

* * *

_**DA's Consciousness**_

_S.A. (DA's friend): Snap out of it DA! You will live! Don't think that you're nothing in this world!_

_DA: No, no… I'm actually made for evil… I'm part of the Darkness, unlike you… You're a hero S.A… _

_S.A: Nngh, b-but I'm not the real S.A! I'm only part of everyone's imagination now… I mean, the old S.A. that used to be good is gone… I'm just an impostor, see?_

_DA: It doesn't matter anymore… You need to live on, S.A… You need to replace that S.A. that's trying to do evil instead. I'm darkness, see… I can't anything about that… I'm just a fool trying to oppose light._

_S.A: You've got it wrong! It doesn't matter if you're Light or Darkness; it's actually good and evil! _

_DA: …That's what I mean. I'm the Warrior of the Evil Darkness…_

_S.A: DarkAkumon…_

_DA: I know… Even though you're the "fake S.A", you'll always be the true S.A. for me… You possess the pure & gentle heart of that S.A. who saved us long ago… _

_S.A: DA, you can't just die! Please! We need you!_

_DA: I just caused trouble to everyone… I killed people in an instant when they oppose my ideals… Worse is that Metamormon was my creator, the one who broke everyone's trust with you…_

_S.A: …But see DA, you've changed. It doesn't mean that if you're from evil, you'll end up evil too. You can change, DA… You've been a valuable friend so far. Being the Warrior of Light, I-_

_DA: …So you're saying that… you decided to replace the real S.A…?_

_S.A: I mean…_

_DA: …GAAAH! [holds her wounded part] *gasp, gasp*_

_S.A: Hold on! I'll heal you DA!_

_DA: [looks away] …_

_S.A: (Is that S.A. trying to confess the whole truth now…?)_

* * *

Taichi: [holds DA's hand] DA, you okay? Please, you didn't do anything bad… I… I'm the one who did this to you… I'm such a fool…! Don't give up! *sob* I should have been stabbed instead! If I can only change our situations! _(If I could have done this with Hikari before…)_

S.A: Fools. And I say that you're the biggest fool Taichi. **SHAME ON YOU! YOU KNOW WHY?**

Taichi: !

Rydia: …!

Takeru: [sweats] …

Diamond's Dracomon: [holds Rydia's hand tightly] …!

S.A: Heh… Hehehehehe… Heheheheheheheheheh!

DA: [breathes shallowly] *gasp… gasp…*

Rydia: Just a little longer, _Onee-san_…

Takeru: What's so funny S.A?

S.A: Here you go then… The truth is…

…**YOU FOOL! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN ****SISTER****!**

Rydia: You serious? Onee-san is…!

Takeru: It… It can't be!

Diamond's Dracomon: So… S-so… DA-sama is actually…

Frozen in place, Taichi struggled to face the truth. The truth that he killed DA… His best friend, and was revealed to be his sister, Hikari. He was shivering. He looks like he was about to cry- no, not just cry; he was about to bawl. It was indeed Taichi's biggest mistake…

Taichi: [slowly looks to DA with teary eyes] …Hikari? I killed… my _imouto_?

S.A: MUAHAHAHA! Yes Taichi. I tricked you into killing DA. See?

Taichi: HIKARI! [hugs DA tightly] *sob, sob*

DA: …H-huh…? *cough, cough*

Taichi: I'm so sorry! I-I'll never forgive myself! What have I done?

Takeru: Taichi-san…

Taichi: How I wished that I changed places with Hikari too! *sob* I'M JUST A WORTHLESS HUMAN!

DA: _(Me… Hikari?)_

S.A: Hehehe… Let me explain!

~ o ~ o ~

-_**DA's consciousness**_-

_DA: S.A… what's this all about…?_

_S.A: *Gulp…* [looks away from DA and cries] I… I'm sorry DA… I'm so sorry… I should've told you the truth… I'm so weak…_

_DA: Why…? I… don't really understand…_

_S.A: I-it's because… Y-you're Hikari, DA… _

_DA: Me…? Hikari…? I-impossible… Hikari is the true S.A…*cough, cough*_

_S.A: But, actually… I… I'm the true S.A…_

_DA: …You… You're the true S.A…?_

~ o ~ o ~

S.A: Hehe, you're right. I'm not actually S.A… again.

Taichi: You… *sob* Are you that darn **METAMORMON AGAIN?**

S.A: Let's see… [transforms into Metamormon] MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Indeed, you're right my boy.

Taichi: **HOW DARE YOU TAKE FORM OF MY SISTER FOR THE SECOND TIME AND FOOL ME!**

Metamormon: Oh really? But remember; I can't copy humans.

Taichi: Then… how did you do that?

Metamormon: Simple; I stayed in DA for a long time, didn't I?

Takeru: Y-you did… I saw you inside DA's mind, controlling her…

Metamormon: Oh yes. And over time, I get to copy S.A. too. Didn't you know that S.A. adapted her look from Hikari?

Takeru: F.A's like that too…

Rydia: Really? So if I remove F.A's eyewear, your true identity will be revealed…

Metamormon: Very good! Hahaha, you guys are smart after all.

Taichi: You… You darn hypocrite… I'll never forgive you for this! When will you stop hurting my sister?

Metamormon: After I finish my plan, that is.

~ o ~ o ~

-_**DA's consciousness**_-

_S.A: I'm sorry again DA… I lost courage to say it to you since the start…_

_DA: S.A…_

_S.A: B-but, I gotta tell the whole truth to you now, DA…_

* * *

_-__Flashback__-_

The Dark Ocean… The scary place Hikari was truly afraid of. Who knows that Parallelmon's portal leads to that world…  
S.A. fell on the seaside, very weak from the last battle and the darkness surrounding her… At that state, she's almost going to die.

_S.A: _[weakly]_ Nngh… Where… am I…? I feel… darkness… Wait, there's an ocean nearby… Isn't this…?  
T-the Dark Ocean…? I… can't move… I feel like it's my end… But I need to stop Metamormon first… I can't… die now… _[vision slowly fades]

Meanwhile, Metamormon suffered the same fate. He was not too far from S.A, with the water reaching him.

_Metamormon: Cursed fool… That S.A's making my head steam… Grr, if it wasn't for her, I'll never end up here… Grr…  
And my data… I'm disintegrating… This… This can't be!_

_A dark figure from afar started to talk in a deep, monstrous voice._

_?: What made you loiter here in my territory? If you don't wish to get out of here, we shall force you to do so, or consume you for power…_

_Metamormon: Gaaah… don't you know me? I am… the shapeshifting Metamormon… Don't you know that… I can defeat you in one go…?_

_?: How dare you say such thing, outsider. I am Dagomon, the master of this ocean. _

_Metamormon: Hrr… _

_Dagomon: Now, leave, before my minions feed on your dark soul. I know, you are weak at this state, but we shall actually be hospitable enough to help you from the start. Now that you showed disrespect to me, you shall die before me!_

_Metamormon: (Help me eh?) …W-wait, I don't mean anything wrong… P-please forgive me!_

_Dagomon: Hmph, you can't fool me that easily. Hangyomons, get him!_

_Hangyomons: __**GWAAAH!**_[grabs Metamormon]

_Metamormon: Please, listen! I… I have something to say!_

_Dagomon: …Hold on him for much longer. I need to make sure he doesn't get away with this.  
Blurt it out!_

_Metamormon: Nngh… Look… Look to your right…_

_Dagomon: Hmm?  
…Another Digimon? Well, go on then._

_Metamormon: Did you know that… she is the Warrior of Light, SereneAngewomon? She… she's the one who actually plans…to overthrow you!_

_Dagomon: Oh, I see. SereneAngewomon, hmm? I think I've heard that name before._

_Hangyomon: From as far I can remember, she chose the Child of Light as her partner._

_Dagomon: Are you sure? Then what can I do for you?_

_Metamormon: I… want your help to stop her… My power… is scarce…_

_Dagomon: Then help I will. Let my darkness aid you._

Metamormon was given the Dark Ocean's unique power of Darkness… He regained his strength and went to stop S.A. once and for all.  
With the darkness he gained, he used it to transform himself into a gas-like form. He changed his voice into a rather gentle one, in which you can't suspect it to be evil in any way.

_S.A: Ungh… My vision… it's getting blurred… I… can't stay for long… If I don't finish him, I…_

_Metamormon (voice): You need help, my friend?_

_S.A: Who… who are… you?_

_Metamormon: I'm here to help you… I can grant anything you want… __**ANYTHING**__…_

_S.A: Are you… s-serious…? _

_Metamormon: Go on, it seems that you're rather weak, hmm?_

_S.A: Y-yes… I'll give my wish now…_

_Metamormon: (You have fallen for my trap! Hehehe… HEHEHEHEHEH!) What is it that you wish, my friend?_

_S.A: (I don't know if I'm doing this right, but… I have no other choice for now…) I… I want to get stronger… _

_Metamormon: Oh, strength! A perfect choice. _

_S.A: I… I'm weak, you see… If I'm strong enough… I shouldn't have wounded up here… *sob*_

_Metamormon: Oh, don't be sad now. Here, I'll lend you my power… Let's fight together!_

_S.A: Your… power…?_

_Metamormon: Yes… _[envelops S.A.]

_S.A: My body… I can move now! _[stands up]_ But wait… m-my hand…! Darkness?_

_Metamormon: Yes lass… I'm giving you the powers of __**DARKNESS**__._

_S.A: Stop this… STOP! __**AAAAH**__! _

A dark aura consumed S.A… She tried to resist, but the darkness Metamormon got from the Dark Ocean was too strong for the Warrior of Light. With that Metamormon was deemed successful with his clever plan…

S.A's form drastically changed after being consumed… She gained a black mask with red markings, losing her eyewear and exposing her crimson eyes now. Her light-green diamond armor was replaced with hand guards with blades on it and gained a black glove. Instead of a bow and arrow, she got 2 swords, a gun and a mini-bomb pack on her belt. Her once light-green & pink colors were changed into black & gray… Worse, her element of Light is now the Element of Darkness…

_S.A: Why do you need me to use darkness? I'm the Warrior of Light… and Darkness is evil!_

_Metamormon: Trust me. It won't hurt using Darkness now, right? Without me, you're helpless._

_S.A: W-well… (…He's right. I'll be dead by now if I didn't get help from that voice… If I want to get strong for my friends… it doesn't matter if I use darkness.)  
…I accept. Arigatou, for helping me… I owe you a lot._

_Metamormon: (__**Muahahaha**__! Baka. You don't know that I'm going to use you now in my plans, hmm?) From now on, I'll be staying inside you. I'll be guiding you from this point on. You know, like a partner._

_S.A: Guide me…? I-I can go myself._

_Metamormon: But do you know how to get out of here?_

_S.A: Actually… I don't._

_Metamormon: Too bad. But I know the way, my friend. To the Real World. _

_S.A: Real World? _

_Metamormon: Yes… Shall we? Since you're the one in control of this body, just raise your hand up and put it up to the sky. I'll do the rest._

SereneAngewomon raised her hand in the sky, calming herself and closing her eyes. The voice then used its power to open a portal to the Human World.  
…It was actually a power of Parallelmon left in Metamormon…

~ o ~ o ~

_-__**Odaiba, Japan ~Night~**__-_

The time S.A. got back, everything from the battle of Metamormon & S.A. was erased from the scene. Though the people greatly felt sadness for S.A's "death" after that…

S.A. landed on building's rooftop. Looking through the horizon, she stood still for a while and thought about something.

_S.A: They… They were sad for me…? But I… I'm not that strong, am I?_

_Metamormon: What is it? Something bothering you?_

_S.A: N-nothing… It's just that the people actually cared about my "end"… I didn't expect them to be like that, seeing that I'm not such a strong creature…  
But I remembered what my partner said…  
"__**A true warrior's power isn't only measured by brute force… It is how strong the person's heart is to resist evil**__"._

_Metamormon: But you're also nothing without force. And that's what you wanted, right?_

_S.A: Yeah… The strength of the heart isn't enough for me… So I asked it from you, for me to help my friends in danger now too…_

_Metamormon: Such a nice Digimon you are. Say, would you give your name, partner?_

_S.A: I'm… SereneAngewomon, or S.A. for short. And you?_

_Metamormon: Aah, well… I don't have a name. _

_S.A: Oh… Maybe I'll give you a name then?_

_Metamormon: No need… But, my friend, from this day on, you are not S.A. anymore._

_S.A: What… do you mean?_

_Metamormon: You're starting a new chapter of your life since you changed form. You have changed, my friend! You are a newborn Digimon from the Darkness! And this is a chance to prove your worth! Don't you agree?_

_S.A: Y-yes… You're right…_

_Metamormon: And now, you shall be called…_"_**DarkAkumon.**_"

_S.A: _[hesistatingly]_ Dark… Akumon? But aren't those words from "Darkness" and "evil"?_

_Metamormon: Remember; you are reborn as a warrior of darkness. Now, you are to be known as __**DarkAkumon, the Warrior of the Evil Darkness**__!_

_S.A: Evil… Darkness… (Again… I don't need to be scared. With this voice's help, we can do anything!)_

_Metamormon: Now, sally forth, and redeem yourself! Make yourself known as the strongest of them all! Muahahahaha!_

_-__End Flashback__-_

* * *

Metamormon: **Muahahaha! **Now, you know how I did everything according to my plans, hmm? And how I survived that situation too.

Taichi: You… You tricked Hikari! GRAAAH! [runs to punch Metamormon]

Metamormon: [pushes Taichi] Whoops!

Rydia: You're playing dirty Metamormon!

Diamond's Dracomon: So S.A. & DA… are just one?

~ o ~ o ~

-_**DA's Consciousness**_-

_DA: N-no way… I… don't remember a thing, S.A… I don't remember a thing about my past…_

_S.A: That's because you're a different personality, DA… Metamormon forced the two of us to separate… I mean, he kept me from being in charge by separating my mind from my body… and he gave my body a consciousness of its own._

_DA: And that consciousness… was me. _

_S.A: Sorry if I kept everything from you, DA. I'm too-_

_DA: Don't say that. You're a lot stronger than I am… What you said about true strength is right… And you possess true strength, S.A._

_S.A: But, DA, you're strong too! _

~ o ~ o~

Metamormon: Oh, and I remembered. Poor DarkAkumon, hehehe…

Taichi: **SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL MY SISTER LIKE THAT, EVEN IN THE FORM OF DA!**

Diamond's Dracomon: Why Metamormon? Do you possess her pure heart that cannot be stained by evil?

Rydia: Did you even try to resist the freezing cold weather just to ask forgiveness from a very close friend?

Takeru: And most of all; do you have the true heart of a Warrior?

Metamormon: Enough nonsense! **Devotion? Purity? Heart of a Warrior?** Hmph, I don't need them all! A strong Digimon has to be powerful in any aspect! A Digimon should be unbeatable, and undefeated in a battle! The Original DarkAkumon grew up that way, but you humans…! You wrecked my plans! **YOU CHANGED HER**!

Taichi: Nope. She changed on her own. In fact, you can never stain Hikari's heart. That's the truth, accept it!

Metamormon: **GRAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING TO STOP ME! YOUR SAVIOR'S NEAR DEATH, SO WHO WILL SAVE YOU NOW?**

Everyone paused for a while.  
Metamormon was right; who will save them now, since their last wall of defense, DarkAkumon, was brought down?

Takeru: Who… will save us?

Rydia: We… we don't know… Dracomon's all tired… I can't let him battle now.

Diamond's Dracomon: But even if I Warp Evolve as Slayerdramon, it's not enough… Since I absorbed my brother, he's gone forever…

Metamormon: Do you have what it takes to stop me? **MUAHAHAHA!**

Taichi: We… we can't lose now! There's a way for this, right?

Takeru: Yes, but…

* * *

-_**DA's Consciousness**_-

_S.A: You… you have the power to stop Metamormon, DA. Just believe in yourself… _

_DA: Stop my master…? _

_S.A: Yes DA! For me, you're the strongest Digimon in the world! _

_DA: …How will I be the strongest if I'm a Warrior of the Evil Darkness…_

_S.A: You've got it all wrong DA… I was the same way too before._

_DA: …_

_S.A: Actually, my belief about Light being good and Darkness being evil is totally wrong… It doesn't mean that if you're part of the dark, you're evil… Sometimes the Light can be evil too. Like Metamormon changing shape into my Shining Form for example… And you being the good one, even as a Warrior of Darkness… _

_DA: …But, you don't know what will actually happen if I finish Metamormon…_

_S.A: Huh? What's the matter?_

_DA: I… I will…_

* * *

Metamormon: Oh, pitiful Warrior of Hope. He's falling into desperation! **MUAHAHAHA!**

Takeru: Taichi-san, i-it's no use. Even if we join forces with everyone, we'll lose!

Taichi: B-but, if we don't do anything, Hikari will…!

Rydia: _Onee-san_ is strong! She'll never give up that easily!

DA: *cough, cough* _R-rydia…_

~ o ~ o ~

-_**DA's Consciousness**_-

_S.A: You will…?_

_DA: S.A, I don't really want to say this but… Either way, I'll die…_

_S.A: H-how, DA? You can't say that now…_

_DA: Metamormon is my creator… Without him, I'm nothing._

_S.A: But he's just the one who made you! It doesn't matter if he gets deleted, right?_

_DA: N-no… I depend on Metamormon's power… He's the one who powers me to live. Without him, I'm lifeless…_

_S.A: Do you mean that… if we defeat Metamormon, you'll disappear too?_

_DA: _[looks away]_ …Y-yes… G-gomenasai…_

_S.A: DA, no…!_

_DA: But S.A… Please do your best…_

_S.A: DA? I-I'll make sure you'll stay! I'll do everything to save you!_

_DA: I appreciate it S.A… But that's reality… You have to accept it. And now, I'll be stopping him… once and for all!_

_S.A: N-no, DA! It's my duty to protect the innocent! And you're part of it, DA! _

_DA: … *sob* _[hugs S.A]

_S.A: Y-you're crying… _[hugs DA, and rubs her back]_ Aww, I'm here… I'll support you… No matter what happens, I'll be here rooting for you. Remember that DA…_

_DA: …Thanks. *sob* Yes, I will. Do your best, S.A… you're strong. Please, live on for me… _

DarkAkumon decided to go back to the battlefield and finish the fight between her & Metamormon. She turned around and started to walk away…

_S.A: [grabs DA's arm] W-wait, don't go yet! _

_DA: [looks back] Huh?_

_?: [running] DarkAkumon!_

_DA: H-hey, you seem familiar…_

_?: *huff, huff...* It's me, Hikari!_

_DA: H-hikari? B-but, h-how did you…?_

_Hikari: Like S.A. said… you're a different entity, and that's the same for me and S.A. too._

_DA: O-oh… Why did you come here so late?_

_Hikari: I'm sorry… But I want you to know that I care for you, DA. I admire you…_

_DA: Me…?_

_Hikari: You're a lot better than me & S.A. I dragged S.A. into this danger… I was a coward. But you're not scared of doing anything to save your friends… _

_DA: You two are Legendary Heroines. Don't say anything like that because you deserve to be known as heroines. _

_Hikari: Arigatou… You truly are a great friend DA. I wish you the best… even if you'll fade away after this battle._

_DA: [nods her head] Un. Regards to you… Warriors of Light. _

As DarkAkumon was about to leave S.A. & Hikari for good, she bid her final goodbye with her Light counterparts. After she left, tears were seen on the ground where DA last stood on before leaving.

* * *

Rydia: _O-onee-san_…? Are you still with us?

DA: *cough, cough* Y-yes… Rydia… Please help me stand… [tries to stand up]

Rydia: But you're weak!

DA: Don't mind me… just do me a favor…

Rydia: O-okay… [grabs DA's hands & helps her stand up]

DA: M-Metamormon… This is not over yet…

Metamormon: Such an insolent Digimon. Almost dying but still wanted to fight. Do you want me to end your life once and for all?

DA: [weakly] I… don't care if I disappear… Either way, it's what's going to happen to me… So I'm going to end this… **NOW**!

Taichi: Hikari, what are you…?

DA: Taichi… don't worry.  
…Everything will be fine… Everything will go back the way it was… and you'll reunite with your sister again…

Taichi: B-but, I can't let you sacrifice yourself again!

DA: …Trust me… You'll know what I mean… *cough, cough*

Taichi: Hikari… **HIKARI!**

DA: Use… your remaining powers… as S.A… Metamormon…!

Metamormon: Light? Hmph, well then! Here you go! HRAAAAGH! **Infinity Zwei Hander!**

Rydia:** ONEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

Takeru: You can't do this Hikari! *sob* No…

Diamond's Dracomon: *sob* DA-san!

Shining brightly on the Warrior of Darkness, the final traces of S.A's power left in Metamormon ultimately defeated DarkAkumon… And even destroyed her. Though DA did it for a certain reason…

The darkness on her body faded away. However, what's left is S.A's true form, the pure form of DA without that darkness… The twist is that S.A. was dressed in all-white clothed and gained wings like an angel, with a matching skirt worn over pants and a sash.

Diamond's Dracomon: Wait, she didn't disappear!

Rydia: She's… purified?

Takeru: …Isn't DA S.A's dark form? So that's why DA wanted Metamormon to attack her with light! To purify her!

Taichi: So Hikari's still alive? **H-HIKARI!** [catches S.A.]

S.A: [opens eyes] _Matte_… O… _Onii-chan_? _(Why am I all white?)_

Taichi: Thank goodness you're safe! [hugs Hikari]

S.A: Y-yes _Onii-chan_! _(Is it… because of DA's power?)_ And now, to finish what DA started…

Metamormon: This… this is impossible! How could you survive that attack even if that's your biggest weakness? And you're back to being SereneAngewomon too, in a new form!

Takeru: She was purified from the darkness, that's why! She wasn't hurt at all!

S.A: This form makes me feel fresh & invigorated… I feel stronger than before! _Sugoi!_

Metamormon: This is insane! You cannot defeat me in any way! GRAAAH!

S.A: I shall call this… _**Ophani Mode**_!  
Don't be so foolish, Metamormon! I know your copying ability is long lost, so you can't do anything to copy me and become stronger!

Metamormon: You… how dare you say such thing! **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** [changes into S.A. Shining Mode]

S.A. OM: Let's see what I can do in this form of mine! Haaah!

_DA: S.A… Believe in yourself!_

_S.A. OM: (DA?)_

_DA: I'm not going to stay long… but you can do it S.A! _

S.A. OM:_ (Hai! Arigatou, DarkAkumon! I must not lose… I can't afford to waste DA's efforts to save everyone!) _This is it… this is the final chance that I can finish this once and for all! **Holy Serene Arrow!**

S.A. SM: [runs sideways on a building's wall] You think I'll give up that easily? **Zerstören Arrow!**

A tremendous blast occurred at the site, with each S.A's attacks clashing each other! Whose attack will turn out victorious at the end?

S.A. OM: Nngh! I won't give up!

S.A. SM: I'll win! SEE FOR YOURSELF! **MUAHAHAHAHA!**

Taichi: Hrr… Hikari, you can do it! This is the chance you've been waiting for! _Iku zo_!

Rydia: Even if you've changed form, I know you're still my same _Onee-san_… I'm rooting for you!

Takeru: I'll go help you, partner! **Fusion Spirit Evolution!** _**FighterAngemon Blazing Mode!**_

S.A. SM: Hrr, you're no chance for me, pipsqueaks! You may be more than me, but my power is even greater than YOURS!

F.A: Don't listen to every word she says! I'll do everything to help you, S.A! **Burning Lance! HRAAAGH!**

S.A. OM: Thank you, all of you… You're the reason why I'm still alive today… And now!

S.A. SM: **MUAHAHAHAHA!** Wait, _NANI_?

S.A. OM: Yatta! We're winning, F.A.!

F.A: I'll give the finishing blow! AAAAH! [bolts through the impostor]

Using his "**Blazing Fist**" attack, he & S.A. Ophani Mode's force managed to take down Metamormon with one shot!

F.A: **GRAAAH! Blazing Fist!**

S.A. OM: Nice shot F.A!

F.A: [winks at S.A. with thumbs up] Hehe! No prob, S.A!

S.A. SM: GRR… GRRRR… GRAAAAAAAAAH! You… you'll pay for this… I won't forgive you…

F.A: You're just nothing but a loser now. Give up already!

S.A. SM: I'll never give up to the likes of you! **WEAKLINGS!**

Rydia: Dracomon? [snaps]

Diamond's Dracomon: **Baby Breath!**

S.A. SM: **No… NOO!** [disintegrates into data] Remember this cursed humans & Digimon… **YOU'LL GO DOWN IN THE END! **[fades into the air]

* * *

S.A: We're… safe again! _(Thanks to you, DA…)_

F.A: Yeah… Finally back to the old days, isn't it?

Taichi: Yeah, great job guys! You too, little guy. [pats Dracomon on the head]

Diamond's Dracomon: Hehe, it's nothing, Taichi-san.

Rydia: Yay! We're safe again… Thanks to _Onee-san_!

S.A: Oh? My body's glowing!

Her bright aura that enabled her to transform into Ophani Mode was released from her body, spreading over the place like a rain shower. It was such a rare & beautiful sight to see…

S.A: I… reverted back to my normal form. What just happened…?

F.A: [reverts back to Takeru] It's… mysterious. Though it feels very warm at least.

Rydia: How about the Spirits you & Metamormon got from the others, Takeru-san?

Takeru: Agunimon & Lobomon? They automatically returned to their owners. No need to worry about that!

S.A: Hey, isn't that Agumon?

Agumon: Taichi… TAICHI! *sob* [glomps on Taichi]

Taichi: Oh, AGUMON! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

Agumon: You don't know how it feels to be absorbed & **USED** by a baddie! It's hard, you know?

Taichi: But I'm glad you made it up to now, Agumon! I thought I lost you for good! Don't worry, later we'll celebrate!

Agumon: YAY! YAY!

Takeru: Say… how'd you get back Agumon?

Agumon: Well, I just appeared out of nowhere when that light spread over the place, see…

Takeru: Interesting…

Rydia: Hehehe, what a cute partner you have there Taichi-san!

Agumon: Thank you! Hihihihi!

?: Rydia!

Rydia: Huh…? Who's that?

Diamond's Dracomon: T-that's my brother!

Rydia's Dracomon: **RYDIA!** *sob* [hugs Rydia with tearful eyes]

Rydia: My… my Dracomon… *sob* [hugs her Dracomon back]

Diamond's Dracomon: Brother, I'd never thought you'll be back… I thought you were gone forever…

Rydia's Dracomon: Nah, that light brought me back here. I wouldn't want to leave you two alone right? Hehehe!

?: Rydia, nice to see you again.

Rydia: [turns sideways] And you are…?

?: Don't say you've forgotten about me now, hmm?

Diamond's Dracomon: _R-rydia-sama_! I can't believe it! She's alive! **Diamond**!

Diamond: How are you Rydia? [holds Rydia's hand] Did you get stronger in the way? And my Dracomon, I missed you!

Rydia's Dracomon: **EH?** I didn't know you were right behind me!

Rydia: _O…nee-san… _[hugs Diamond]

Diamond: I wonder how that light revived me… but I'm glad I got to see you again, _imouto_. *giggles*

Rydia: Aww, _onee-san_… I have another _onee-san_ that I treat just like you!

Diamond: Yep, I know. [looks at S.A.] You, right? Thank you for taking care of my dear little sister…

S.A: A-aww, it's nothing. But to be honest, I'm not really your "_Onee-san_", Rydia…

Rydia: Huh? Whaddaya mean?

S.A: I… I'm sorry if I destroy our festive mood at this time, but… I have some bad news guys. Very bad news…

Takeru: Why? There's nothing wrong here, right?

Taichi: Hmm… Wait, since you're DA too, let's tell everyone that you're the one that proves that Darkness always isn't evil!

S.A: T-that's what I'll be talking about… DA… DA is…

Rydia: [hugs Diamond] *gulp*…!

S.A: She… she's gone…

Taichi: B-but wait! You two are one and the same right?

S.A: DA… She's a separate entity… She's a Digimon on her own…

Rydia: S-so, you mean that… _Onee-san_ is…

S.A: Yes… She died to revive me… I can't do anything to save her… Either way, she'll disappear… _Gomenasai…_

Rydia: N-no! *sob*

Diamond: R-rydia… Don't worry, I'm here now…

Rydia: But, she… she's like you, _Onee-san_… She reminded me of you, and… and…! *sob*

Diamond: I-I feel bad for her… I wish I could see her too. I want to thank her for taking care of you while I'm gone…

Diamond's Dracomon: DA-san did the same thing you did last time… She took the risk instead…

Rydia's Dracomon: T-that's unfair! It's that S.A's fault! GRAAH! [runs towards S.A.]

S.A: W-wait, Dracomon!

Diamond's Dracomon: [pulls his brother's tail] She's the true S.A, and the one we fought is just the old impostor of hers, Metamormon!

Rydia's Dracomon: **GYAAAH!** …Oh, my bad. Hehehe…

Taichi: Let's light a candle for DA… She deserves to be remembered for her deeds.

Everyone was silent, and took a candle. They lighted it to pay respect to DA… She was indeed an innocent soul that deserved to be saved, but died instead…

* * *

-**Weeks Later…****-**

Taichi invited all of his friends to celebrate the fall of Metamormon & the return of Hikari. The thing is that their Digimon ate all the food in the party!  
Everyone was there; the Chosen Children, the ones who can Spirit Evolve, and even Rydia & Diamond! Of course, along with their Dracomons too.

V-mon: Hey, that's my food!

Armadimon: That's mine, da-gya!

Iori: Uhh, Armadimon, we have lots of sashimi made back at home…

Armadimon: Then let's go home now da'gya!

Agumon: Hey! Who ate the watermelons?

Wormmon: [in a corner, with watermelon seeds on his face] Oh boy, I got caught!

Agumon: **COME BACK HERE!**

Gabumon: Dog food? Oh please Yamato, for the last time I am not a dog… [cries in a corner]

Yamato: Ahehehe… Well, cat food for you then!

Gabumon: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tailmon: These guys are crazy…

Patamon: Indeed! Well, this thing is soft and yummy!

Takeru: Patamon… Please stop chewing on my hat…

Patamon: Oops, sorry!

Hikari: Nice to see all of us having fun again, eh?

Taichi: _O-oi_! Why the heck are you stealing my steak, Daisuke?

Daisuke: I got this first! Go hunt one for yourself!

Taichi: [steams] **WHY YOU!**

Miyako: Mmm! I love cakes! **Bingo bingo!**

Hawkmon: Could I have one too, Miyako-san…?

Miyako: Sure, why not?

Hawkmon: _Arigato ne! _

Ken: Wormmon, you okay…?

Wormmon: Please, please hide me from Agumon! He's going to eat me!

Agumon: **WORMS!**

Wormmon: **AAAAAAAH!**

Piyomon: Hey, did someone say "Worms"? I'm in!

Wormmon: **Not even you!**

Mimi: Eww, worms! But to be honest, I like gummy worms!

Palmon: Personally I love worms! They give me nutrients, see?

Wormmon: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Jou: Worms… just… make… me… barf…

Gomamon: H-hey! D-don't say you'll…! **WAAAH! **[pushes Jou towards the comfort room]

Sora: Stop that, Piyomon…

Piyomon: Aww, I wanna eat more!

Takuya: It's surely harder to have a Digimon Partner, eh? Seems they're getting stressed out feeding them…

Zoe: [whispers to Takuya] _Yeah, like the fat boy here who loves chocolates…_

J.P: I just can't resist eating these things! Yum!

Tommy: _See? He sure acts like the Digimon partners!_

J.P: I heard that!

Kouji: Hey, eat up, _nii-san_.

Kouichi: I'm full. Don't worry about me.

Rydia: Hey, are you two twins?

Kouji: O-oh… Yeah.

Diamond: I'm her older sister, Diamond. Nice to meet you here!

Rydia: I'm Rydia, and we both have Dracomons as partners!

Dracomons: Hi there!

Kouichi: The 6 of us here use Digi-Spirits to fight, instead of Partner Digimon.

Rydia: Wow, like Hikari-san & Takeru-san? Cool!

Hikari: Nice to see you're meeting new friends eh? Oh, and Rydia… I thought you had a Xros Loader?

Rydia: It reverted back to D-3s when _Onee-san_ & I got home! It would be unfair if I'm the only one with the Digivice, doing all the work right?

Hikari: I agree. That's wonderful!

Taichi: Well then, I hope you all enjoyed here!

* * *

-**Night, Taichi & Hikari's bedroom**-

The old days… when Taichi was sleeping peacefully with Hikari in the same room.  
Taichi was at the window, staring at the starry night sky for some reason…

Hikari: [wakes up] _Onii-chan_, aren't you planning to go to sleep now?

Taichi: I will, Hikari… But, sigh… I… I miss DA… *sob*

Hikari: DarkAkumon… She'll always be in our hearts, _Onii-chan_. Believe in her…

Taichi: She didn't deserve what happened… If she can only be given a second chance…

Hikari: …_Daijoubu_, she'll be alright. Who knows, maybe she'll come back in time…

Taichi: W-what do you mean?

Hikari: I dunno if this is true… But they say that even if a Digimon's data is dispersed, their soul persists…

Taichi: So DA can still return?

Hikari: We'll know… in due time.

A gentle wind blew in the sky… A black fog was flowing in the air, with "tears" from it being blown by the wind.

…It was actually DA's leftover data.

_DA: Thank you, S.A, Hikari, Taichi, Rydia and all my friends… I don't know if I can return, but just continue to believe in what you chose to be… I may not be present physically, but I'll be always in your hearts… I'll say not goodbye, but farewell for now!_

And then the trace of data faded into the air… nowhere to be found.

DarkAkumon's data can't stay long in the Real World… but who knows if she is in the Digital World? They can hope. They can believe, right? As long as we believe in everything we put faith in… it will surely come true.

And there's where their tale of trust & believing ends…

**~ -**_**THE END**_**- ~**

* * *

**DA: *sob* I DIED! WAAAAAH! T_T**

**RDvm: Such… a bittersweet ending… *sob***

Me: Who knows? Maybe you'll get back soon, DA.

**DA: REALLY?**

Me: Sadly, I have no plans to make a sequel for this…

**DA: NOOOOOOOOO! T_T**

Me: Hope you liked this guys… it reached at least 7,000 words for this chapter, setting my personal record for the longest chapter I've done… If you STILL didn't get to see what they look like (example: DA & S.A.), take a look at my profile xD

BTW, S.A. Ophani Mode's Attack, "**Holy Serene Arrow**", is inspired by an attack of a "_Magical Princess_" from another anime (specifically a magic shoujo anime). Guess who? xD

I agree with DA & RDvm… such a bittersweet ending, with everyone rejoicing about Hikari's return, Metamormon's defeat, the revival of Diamond and Rydia's Dracomon, while DA died to save them… ! T.T

**RDvm: B-but, what will happen next after this? Nothing?**

**Me: Well… I have some good news at least! xD**

Me: I already have a story in mind… Though I don't have a brief summary of it. But here's what I can say!  
DA & RDvm there are BACK! But it's in a different universe again.

**DA: AWW! NO RYDIA? NO DRACOMONS?**

Me: Yes, yes, DA… But the Xros Loader is back!

**DA: WOAH!**

Me: Here's the thing; it's an Adventure/02, Frontier AND Xros Wars crossover! It's the first time I'm gonna do a fic with Xros Wars in it! Yay!

**RDvm: So who are you including from Xros Wars?**

Me: Hmm… All the humans in it! Especially the Generals!

**DA: TAIKI, NENE & KIRIHA?**

Me: Yeah! But guess what, I'll be featuring Nene-sama & Kiriha-kun as **MAIN CHARACTERS**!

**RDvm & DA: **_**YATTA!**_

**DA: Wait... They're your fave characters in Digimon Xros Wars right? WHAHAHA!**

Me: Another spoiler; the main antagonist is an **ORGANIZATION**. Meaning, there are lots of strong enemies in my fic xD

**RDvm: Looking forward to that, author! **

Me: I'm soo excited to type it up! Thanks so much for everyone who read my fics! Especially this fic of DA!  
So, I'm off for now! Let's see each other in the next fic! Bye!

**RDvm & DA: DON'T MISS THE NEXT FIC! xD**


End file.
